The Truth Underneath The Heart
by EMPG22HoPe
Summary: Thalia,Daughter of Zeus and Hera finds out the story of her past and is sent on a quest to find the Golden Fleece to heal her mother from the venom that was seeped through Thalia's tree. Many adventures on the way as the Fates unravel The Great Prophecy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth Underneath The Heart**

_Just a little something I thought about. A Thalia story. This story is very different from her real story in the book. Thalia's P.O.V. One Shot. One Long Story. One Meaning._

_

* * *

_I stubbornly entered the guest room in the Big House as I jumped on bed and concentrated on my thoughts. Chiron just showed me my horrible past for like, oh I don't know a few hours ago. A few hours ago I was this Tree, and the next thing I know, I'm like full goddess form now. Oh, before I start bickering to you things you never expected. I'd like to introduce myself. Hi. I'm Thalia. Daughter of Zeus and Hera. Weird huh? Yes. I am a Goddess. I am one of Zeus and Hera's famous children. A little _too_ famous. I have 3 sisters which are Hebe,Enyo and Eileithyia, and 2 brothers which are Ares and Hephaestus. I use to live in Mount Olympus. Duh. So, you ask now. How could a Goddess and more efficiently a daughter of Zeus and Hera, end up in Camp Half-Blood? Well it's very simple. Let me a tell you a story of my life. When I turned like 16, I reached the full potential of being a Goddess. That meant more Olympian work for me. I have to help my Mother in her job in taking care of new infants and married woman. I have to help my Father go on missions in towns all over Greece, and other things a Goddess would do. You get the picture.

Usually when I'm like the age of 10 or 11, I always have my free time to sword fight with my brother Ares, or even help my brother Hephaestus craft wonderful things_. _I feel like I have all the time with my siblings and my parents. Now that I have turned 16. Things aren't working out for me. I was sick and tired of this Olympian crap, I could use one of my Father's bolts to cut the mountain where they trapped Typhon. Which is wrong. Which I won't do at the same time. Anyway, henceforth; I don't have free time, and my only free time is Breakfast,Lunch,Dinner and sleep. Then in the morning brings up the Olympian work I'm born to do. They take this Olympian crap way too seriously. I felt like they never even loved me anymore. I was sick and tired of doing the same thing, over and over again, I forced myself to run away from Olympus. When I ran away, I knew I ended up in Half-Blood Hill and stayed there for the night. Oh by the way,just so you know. I have a good sight. I dream about things that are actually real. So that would make me the Goddess of the Sight.

Anyway, I dreamed about my Mother and Father and all the Olympian Gods. I heard my Father bellow, "Apollo, search the skies! Artemis the woods! Hebe and Hephaestus, search every mountain! All of you do what you want, just find my Daughter Thalia!" Before anyone could go to their missions, Apollo spoke, Oh Gods. He's going to tell the truth. He is the God of Truth, though. No one could stop him in telling the truth.

"Father, Thalia is not lost. She ran away." Damn you Apollo! Damn you! I swear by the River Styx you will freaking pay for this! I screamed in my dream, but it seems no one could barely hear me. My Father's mask of concern turned to a mask of Anger. He screamed in his biggest godly voice, "Thalia!". When my Father screamed my name, I woke up. It was still night, and thunder rolled from the east and west. Oh Gods, he's coming after me. I better make a run for it. So I did. I ran as fast as I can to the woods and thought, _"You fool! Not here! Artemis will like, toast you with her boar!" _I'm right. I ran out of the woods and went back to Half-Blood Hill. I could see my Father approaching. Damn it. There is no escape. I was about to transport myself away from where I was, when suddenly my Father gripped at my wrist as he bellowed,

"Thalia! What the Hades were you thinking running of like that?" I tried to free myself from my Father's grip, but he would not relent. Then, I let words speak through me,

"I'm tired of living everyday doing Olympian crap! Why can't I just have fun and live my immortal life easily like the way I used to when I was young? Is this a fatal law to every Gods and Goddesses? When they turn 16, they'll end up in torture for divinity? I don't want to live on Olympus anymore! I don't want to be a Goddess anymore!" My Father held his grip tighter on me as he yelled,

"You better watch that mouth Thalia! You do not know what I could do to you!" I glared at my Father as I replied,

"Oh yeah? What can you do to me? Isn't that abuse of power over your own children? What? Hit me with your best shot!" My Father's face turned bright red. Hades yeah. I'm doomed. Only my Mother's voice saved me in torture. I heard her run to me and my Father as she said,

"Zeus! Don't! Thalia didn't mean to run off like that!" Suddenly I heard Apollo's voice,

"Yes she did." I glared at my half-brother Apollo as I yelled at him,

"Oh put a sock in it Apollo!" My Father's gaze turned to me as he bellowed,

"She tried to run away Hera! No God or Goddess has ever done that except Thalia! She should be punished!" I turned my gaze to my mother as I mouthed, _Help me._ I read her lips as she respond, _I'm on it._ She turned her gaze at Father as she respond in anger,

"Don't you think you are a little too rough on her? She's just 16!" My Father then bellowed quickly,

"A 16 year old Goddess. Who is a child of mine _tried_ to run away! How can that be too rough? Tell me Hera, How?" Oh Gods. Not another one their arguments. Yes like my siblings and the other Olympians, I have experienced hearing my Mother and Father argue about.. almost everything. They started arguing like a bunch of 2,000 year olds. After one last fury yell of my Mother's cold voice, My Father turned to me and said,

"You shall be punished Thalia. Whether you like it or not. And you better watch that mouth of yours as well Hera, or I'll have you chained up in the sky again for disrespecting me." Chained up in the sky? Oh. I remember that story. My siblings have told me about that story, except my mother would not relent about it to me. The chains were made by my brother Hephaestus, assigned by my father, Zeus. Hephaestus said he didn't mean to make them. He was afraid that Father would punish him the way he would be punishing Mother. My Father chained her up in the sky for like 4 days and 4 nights because of her dis respectfulness over Father. I don't want to tell you the whole story because, me myself could feel the pain Mother has when she was chained. But mine weren't chains. They were direct grips from my Father.

My Father finally let go of my wrist as he started to chant in Ancient Greek. Then in just a few seconds, I felt myself reform. My arms were like freaking straight, and my feet started to connect like one leg and turned hardwood brown, same thing with my hands, and the next thing I knew, I was a tree. My Father cursed on me in Ancient Greek and left without another word with the Gods. There goes my punishment. And that's how I ended up in Camp Half-Blood. A few days ago, when I was a tree. I felt kind of sick, like I was dying. But I can't die. I'm a Goddess. But I felt pain seeping through the roots of my tree, and I knew what it was. Venom. Venom from the Underworld. Someone had tried to poison my tree. Suddenly, it hit me. I knew who would do this. Zeus. There's no one in this world that hates me more than Zeus. I call him Zeus now rather than 'father' since he punished me. Then, just today I reformed back into a full form Goddess. It's good to be back. I've been there for like, oh I don't know.. 30 years! Yes indeed. Every Half-Blood gathered around me as I heard their creepy and quite offending whispers,

"That's her","I heard she ran away from Olympus","She was cursed by her Father" and.. well you get the picture. I could recognize some half-bloods. Percy Jackson,Son of my Uncle Poseidon, Annabeth Chase,Daughter of my half-sister Athena, Clarisse,Daughter of my brother Ares, Pollux,Son of my half-brother Dionysus. Chiron asked me to go to the Big House with him. Of course I trusted him and followed. You know, when I was a tree, I curse the Gods. Even my Mother. Cause I never felt her presence anymore. It's like she never cared for me anymore. The Gods are freaking bastards, I wish they'll die in vain. Especially Zeus who turned me into a tree for 30 freaking years! When we entered the Big House I didn't mind the beauty of its formats. I was too busy cursing my own family. Chiron told me to sit down, and I did. The couch was silky and soft. Oh finally. Something soft and not hard. Chiron started telling me things like he knows the story of my life. He gave me a golden plate. I asked what it was for.

He said it was a gift from Apollo. Damn. Does he like freaking know I hate that damn god teller? I just snorted and asked what I'm going to do with it. Just before he answered. An image appeared on the golden plate. It was underwater. In the palace of my Uncle Poseidon. All the Olympian Gods were there to celebrate something, suddenly I heard Chiron said,

"It was Poseidon's birthday. His wife Amphitrite couldn't make it to his party cause her Parents were sick back in her hometown." I nodded lightly and continued watching. There I saw everyone having a good time and holding up Martini Wine Glasses filled with Dionysus' Licorice Grape Wine. I've seen Dionysus, my half-brother , make delicious wines. But this was Godly God wine. Henceforth; Strong Wine. Every Gods were like freaking drunk. Even Dionysus himself got drunk. Suddenly, I heard livid footsteps, not in the Golden Plate. But from the front doors of the Big House. It was my half-brother Dionysus. I dropped the Golden Plate from my hands as I rose from my seat and asked,

"Dionysus?" Dionysus' eyes grew wide. He ran to me and started hugging me like a little half-sister. We relented away from each others hug as Dionysus turned his gaze away from me and turned to the Golden Plate on the soft marble floors. Dionysus slapped his head as he turned to Chiron and said,

"Does she really have to know? As in.. like.. Now?" From Dionysus' expression, I sense trouble. Chiron replied,

"Yes. It is time she knows the truth. Thalia, please take your seat and continue watching." I nodded as I sat on the soft couch again and reached for the Golden Plate. The scene continued playing. Then, I saw my mother sitting on one of the tables, drunk. Then she started to search for Zeus but he was nowhere to be found. When she was just about to search, she saw Zeus and Demeter kissing behind a pillar. My Mother wanted to cry, but she relented, since she was too weak right now for another weak spot on her. I read my mom's thoughts. _It's time for revenge._ She searched the palace for revenge, she opened the door to Uncle Poseidon's room and saw Poseidon by the balcony drinking Dionysus' Licorice Grape Wine. Mother went near Poseidon and they started talking. I don't know what they were talking about, I couldn't zoom in and hear what they were talking about.

Poseidon was dangerously near my mother, I don't know why. Then, the scene skipped quickly. A scene with Zeus and Poseidon fighting. I don't know about what. Something between the lines of "How dare you do this to my wife!" was what I heard from Zeus. Poseidon just flinched at the outrage of Zeus' voice.

The scene skipped again and this time, 8 Months Later. A new baby girl was born from my mother. I thought it would have been Hebe,Eileithyia or Enyo. But no. The baby girl had soft brown hair like Mother's. The baby had Zeus' blue piercing eyes, also like Poseidon's. The baby's smile matched both her Mother and Father's smile. She looks just like.. _me._ I rose from my seat as my piercing blue eyes that matched Zeus' and my Uncle's grew wide. I stared from a distant as I said,

"No.. No.. This isn't happening. I'm.. -" Chiron stopped my words as he said calmly and directly,

"Yes Thalia. Poseidon is your half-father."

I couldn't believe this was happening. All my years of being a goddess broke because I had a half-father. Who happens to be my Uncle. I can't believe neither one of my parents ever told me about my half-father. I threw the Golden Plate on the floor. Madness covered over me. I hate my Mother! If she hadn't been so drunk, she wouldn't have made love with my Uncle, and my Uncle wouldn't have been my half-father. I hate my Father! If he hadn't been so drunk, he wouldn't have kissed Demeter, and Mother wouldn't have took revenge on what she saw. I hate my parents! I hate them all! I was in Agony and Anger. I sank on the floor, tears grew from my eyes. Tears trickled down on the Golden Plate. I glared at it. I rose from the floor. Chiron and Dionysus helped me. Dionysus then spoke,

"I'm so sorry little sister. I didn't mean to get everyone drunk that very day. Maybe I just varied over the nymph who rejected me, I added too much Licorice on the Wine, I didn't knew it would make everyone a little too drunk. I'm so sorry Thalia." I wiped my tears away from my eyes and responded,

"It's okay brother. None of it was your fault. Erm. Chiron, can I stay in the Big House for a while?" Chiron nodded as he said,

"Yes. You can take Guest Room number 678."

So,here I am now. Smoldering over my past. Over my life. My half-father is Poseidon. I was turned into a tree just for running away from Olympus. My life is miserable. Surely I could just die now. Oh dear, probably sooner or later I'll find out that my half-mother is Demeter. Oh that's just perfect! Just perfect! Curse the Gods and their Incestnest. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door, it opened and Dionysus appeared.

"Chiron wants to see you." said Dionysus. I nodded and followed him to the main room. There I saw Percy, Annabeth and Chiron. Chiron spoke calmly,

"Thalia. I think you already know Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." I nodded as I frowned and said,

"Yes. Perseus Jackson. My half-brother. Good to see you. Annabeth Chase. My half-cousin. Nice hair. So. What do you guys want from me?" I turned to face Chiron. I can read his expression. He's worried. I don't know why. Percy frowned as he faced Chiron and said,

"So. She knew, didn't she?"

"Oh keep quiet Percy." scowled Annabeth. You know, for a daughter of Athena. She still has the wrath of her Mother's embodiment.

Chiron spoke softly,

"Zeus wants You,Percy and Annabeth to go to Olympus. He has a special mission for the three of you. Especially you Thalia. It's about your Mother." I pouted quickly as I said,

"I don't want to go back to Olympus! No one in Olympus cares even my Mother! Curse the Gods!" After I said that, thunder rolled from the west. I think Zeus heard my words. I don't care. He deserves words of dis respectfulness from his so called 'daughter'.

"You have to go Thalia. This is very important." Chiron pleaded. Well... I could at least have a good or not naturally good family reunion.

"Fine. I'll transport us there." I said, and in just seconds, we were facing the doors of Olympus. I opened the big golden doors and there stood my old rotten home. 12 Thrones formed a U in the little far end of the room. On the middle of the U shape. 2 Gods sat there. On the left sat my half-father Poseidon, In the middle sat my so called 'father' Zeus. Beside him was an empty throne. I know that throne. It was my Mother's throne. And she wasn't there. I glared at my 2 'Fathers' as I said,

"Well. This is a perfect family reunion. Don't you think, _**Fathers**_?" I took note on the word _Fathers_ as I heard all the Gods make whispers except Zeus and Poseidon. Zeus then spoke with his strong fatherly voice,

"Thalia. Before you grab my own bolt and start killing me. I want to tell you something very important. Everyone please leave me and my daughter for awhile. Percy and Annabeth, you can wait outside." I just glared at him. I hate him. Oh Gods I hate him. Everyone then started to rose from their seats and left the Council room. Percy and Annabeth whispered something to me like, _"See you outside", _and they left. He spoke softly and articulately,

"It's ... about . . your mother." I pouted and said quickly,

"I don't care about her! She's useless! She doesn't care about me! She only cares about herself!" Zeus' voice bellowed as he said,

"Would you just listen Thalia? Your Mother is sick! The reason why you are now back in full form goddess is because your Mother sucked out the venom from your tree! She sacrificed herself to save you! You were healed by the power of her love and care. The venom from you tree in now in your Mothers body! She is suffering in pain and disorder! If you ever think I put that poison on your tree, I never did. The venom is from the realm of Hades. Hades didn't know that kind of venom even came from his realm. Even I myself can't understand her position right now. Apollo did everything to heal your Mother, but the venom is too strong. She saved your life when you were almost dying! Now you're telling me she doesn't care about you?".

I froze in many emotions. Shame. Guilt. Sadness. And Pain. Tears rolled the down my face. My Mother. My poor Mother. She sucked the venom out of my tree and hurt herself just for me to be safe. How dare I curse upon her care. She loved me. She really did. Tears started to flow from my eyes faster. I sank on the floor as I cupped my hands on my face. My Father now felt calm. He spoke in his most calm and gentle voice,

"Thalia. Come Daughter. Follow me." I tried to wipe my tears away but my tears would not relent. I followed my Father to the halls that I've missed so much. We then entered Mother and Fathers room. There I saw my Mother. She was on bed. She looked pale. She looked hurt. I feel so sorry for her. I feel so guilty seeing her like this. I felt all the shame that I even dare to say she's useless. Father walked up to Mother and kissed her forehead. Even if my Father covering is up her face, I could tell she opened her eyes slowly and smiled lightly at Father. Father responded a smile back as he kissed Mother's lips softly. When he pulled away, he said,

"You have a visitor, my love." My Father got out of the way and made way for me. I went closer to Mother and hugged her relentlessly. I started to sob hard like rock as I said,

"Mo.. Mother.. I.. I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to.. I swear I never thought.. Oh Mother." My Mother caressed my soft brown hair and kissed it. She spoke softly,

"It's okay Thalia. Do not worry. As long as you are safe, I wouldn't ask for anything anymore." I pulled away from Mother as I smiled warily at her. She responded a soft and sweet smile that always kept me going. I started to speak normally now,

"Mother. How can I heal you? I want to heal you Mother. I caused you all this trouble. I should be the one to turn it around on the right place."

"There is one thing that can heal me Thalia."

"Then what Mother? Tell me. I need to know." Mother took a deep breath and said,

"The Golden Fleece." I know The Golden Fleece. It could heal a God and Mortal alike.

"You may have remember the time I helped Jason and The Argonauts on their quest to get The Golden Fleece, unfortunately I can't help since I am in no good condition. Your Father will help you on this quest. Remember Thalia. I only made Jason ask for help 5 times. That will be the same thing you will be doing with your father. You will need the help of Percy and Annabeth. They are the best heroes I may have known for now." I stood up proudly as I said,

"I, Thalia. Daughter of Zeus and Hera, will search for The Golden Fleece with Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase to heal my Mother Hera from the venom that has been planted on my tree that she saved away from me." I could feel the wary smile of my Father on my back as he said,

"That's my girl. Brave and strong like her Father. Beautiful and Intelligent like her Mother." I turned my back to see the look on my Father's face. I stand corrected, he did have a wary smile. I smiled back at him and thanked him. I then turned my gaze to Mother again, I hugged my Mother one last time and whispered on her ear,

"I won't fail you Mother. Me with Percy and Annabeth will get The Golden Fleece. I swear Mother, I'll do everything to heal you." My Mother sighed happily as she responded,

"I know you will do good. Oh Thalia, before you go one your quest. Me and your Father have something to give you." I lit up an eye brow and pulled away from my Mother as I asked,

"What is it?" I heard my Father's livid footsteps behind my back, he held his hand on my shoulder while his other hand showed me a golden necklace. My eyes grew wide in amazement as my Father handed me the necklace on the palm of my right hand. It's not just any golden necklace. It's a golden necklace of Me and My Family.

On the left side was Eileithyia,Enyo and Ares. On the middle was Mother and Father. On the right side was Hephaestus,Me and Hebe. It was so beautiful. My amazement dropped as my Father said,

"Your brother Hephaestus made that necklace. He spent days making it just for you." _Just for me._ That's one reason why I love my brother Hephaestus, he's sweet and caring. Suddenly, I heard the doors of Mother and Father's room open. There I saw my 3 sisters Hebe,Enyo and Eileithyia together with my 2 brothers Hephaestus and Ares. Their eyes grew wide as they saw me. They all ran to me and hugged me tightly as they say,

"Thalia! WE MISSED YOU!" We all pulled away from each other as I said,

"I missed you all too." They turned their attention to the necklace I was holding, Hebe smirked as she said,

"I see you got Mother and Father's gift." Hephaestus chuckled as he said,

"I made that necklace for like days just for your Thalia. I even worked over night just to finish it." I giggled as I responded,

"Yes. I've heard. Thank you Hephaestus. Well. I better get going now. I need to finish my quest." They all smiled at me. I smiled back at them as my Father said,

"Remember Thalia. You may only call on my help 5 times." I nodded in respond. I then attached the golden necklace around my neck.

After that, everyone gave me Good Luck's and Hugs before I left Mother and Father's room. I marched out the gates of Olympus, there I saw Percy and Annabeth waiting for me. They then asked,

"What did your Father tell you?" I sighed calmly as I said,

"Guys. Pack your bags. Were going to find The Golden Fleece."

TO BE CONTINUED..

* * *

_How'd you guys like it? Love it? Hate it? Review please, and thank you for reading. :]_

_-EMPG22HoPe_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Truth Underneath The Heart**

_As promised! Here is Chapter 2! ENJOY!~_

_

* * *

_

"The Golden what?" asked Percy nervously. I thought that was the most ridiculous question a son of Poseidon would ask. Annabeth rolled her eyes as she smacked Percy in the head and scowled, yeah, she pretty much still has Athena's embodiment.

"The Golden Fleece you idiot! The greatest gift of Gods to Mortals. Jason and the Argonauts did it, and so can we, right Thalia?"

I smiled willingly at Annabeth as I responded,

"Yes we can. The reason why we need to find The Golden Fleece is so that we can heal my Mother from the venom that she sucked out from my tree. From her condition, the venom in her body is half expectedly burning her immortality." Percy then asked,

"So, when's our deadline?" I looked at Percy confused. When IS the deadline? I then said,

"Did not think of that one."

Suddenly a strong but pretty much obvious voice came from behind us as I looked back and saw my Father say,

"Your deadline is on the Winter Solstice."

I smirked as I joked,

"You really do like Solstices as deadlines don't you Father?" My Father chuckled lightly as he responded,

"I don't know. Maybe that's just about enough time. You 3 may need a yacht to find The Golden Fleece." I giggled as I replied,

"Father, we don't need a yacht. Just a boat." My Father chuckled willingly as he said,

"I was just kidding. Go meet Hephaestus by the Lido beach in New York. He's got a boat crafted for your journey to The Golden Fleece."

We've got a boat. Made by my brother Hephaestus. No wonder he's my favorite brother. He's so helpful. I then saw my father bring out 5 mini bolts from his belt. He threw it at me, and for a second I thought my Father was going to kill me, luckily, the bolts didn't, in fact, I caught the bolts with both my hands. My father started to speak,

"Use these bolts to call upon my help Thalia. Just click the little red button below the bolts and I'll talk to you through those bolts. After one call, the bolts disappear. Use them wisely Thalia dear. Do I make myself clear?" I smiled at My Father as I ran to him and hugged him tightly. Oh Gods it's been long since I haven't hugged my Father. Very long. I pulled away from my Father as I said,

"Thank you so much Father. Take care of Mother." My Father smiled happily at me as he replied,

"You're welcome. Don't worry about your mother. I've got her covered." I smiled back as I nodded and kissed my Father good bye before heading to Percy and Annabeth. My Father disappeared out of nowhere as I told Annabeth and Percy,

"No one's using this except me I guess. Although if pretty much yet needed, I could allow you two to use this."

I then clasped the 5 bolts on my belt? I have a belt? Anyways, after clasping the bolts on my so called "belt". Steam started to frisk on my hands. Maybe those bolts are hot enough, I barely feel anything. Oh yeah, just a little science trivia for you little frisky mortals. Did you know my Dad's lightning bolts are 3 times hotter than Apollo's sun? Haha! IN YOUR OLYMPIAN FACE APOLLO!

They both nodded as we headed down to Olympus up from the Empire State Building. I was too bored to use my powers to transport us, so we just do the ordinary, mortal like way. We went to the elevator and as the golden doors of the elevators close, I heard the song Baby by Justin Bieber I think, playing. Hey, don't get a goddess wrong. I stay updated mortals! I heard that song on Apollo's ipod just like 1 hour ago when I was in the throne room, from Apollo's throne I could hear that mortal song. Anyway, we just got out of the elevator. Finally.

I swore if that song was Apollo's favorite, I'd kill that gay artist who sang the song. We reached for the doors and waited outside. Percy and Annabeth had to find a taxi to get to Lido Beach. Finally, after waiting for about 30 minutes, we finally called on a taxi. Yeah, I should have used my time transporting than doing the mortal way. But I had to act normal for Gods sake. People should NOT know I am a Goddess. When I meant people, I meant strangers.

We slid in the taxi as Annabeth said,

"To Lido Beach sir."

The driver lit up an eye brow and looked at me as if I were some sort of beautiful goddess. Thank you Mother! The driver started to ask,

"The drive to Lido Beach is 8 hours kids. Are you sure you have enough to pay for this?" Percy was about to blurt out something when I shushed at him and said,

"Yes. We do." I thrust my hand out in the middle and opened the palm of my hand. 20 golden drachmas appeared. Yeah, I still have my magic! The driver's eyes grew wide in decisiveness as he smirked and said simply,

"Thalia. Daughter of Zeus and Hera."

What the Hades? Who is this mortal and how does he know me? Percy and Annabeth looked at me, giving me their, "_He knows you?"_ look. Suddenly the driver started to glow as bright as the sun. _Bright as the SUN. Apollo._

Apollo smiled at me deceivingly as if to think I was still a little girl. Gods I hate him. Percy and Annabeth just stared there while I bellowed,

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? WERE YOU FOLLOWING ME?" Apollo chuckled as he replied,

"Calm down Thalia, Dad told me to drive you to Lido Beach, and so I did, by the way folks, this is no Taxi. This is my sun chariot, and this sun chariot is provided with-" but I cut him off and said,

"You even dare bring your stupid sun chariot with us?" Apollo turned his back and looked at me with pain,

"Gee Thalia, that hurt." I huffed as I replied,

"What do you think hurts more, being turned into a tree for 30 years or being said that your chariot is a piece of crap?" He howled,

"Hey, they needed to know the truth!" I scowled,

"If you haven't told them the truth, I would've been turned to a tree for 30 lonely years!"

I glared at him. I glared at him with pure displeasure of anger. Oh Gods, I hate him. I hate him so much. I hate him so much I wanna kill him. He glared at me too. Almost as if we were having a glaring ovation with each other. My hands fisted the golden drachmas, almost as if I was burning it. After seconds of glaring at each other, Apollo finally backed down and turned back to his wheel as he sighed and said,

"Keep your drachmas. They're not worth the prize for my precious chariot."

I didn't need to reply. I just smirked at him and gave him my "I-won-you-lost" look at his mirror. Apollo frowned and started his chariot, flying us to Lido Beach. If mortals could _actually _see this, if we arrive at Lido Beach, I'd be seeing a newspaper saying,

"Weird Chariot with 3 kids and a sun on the back of the chariot flying to Lido Beach up in the air."

Wow, how smart of mortals to call us "kids". I'm a Goddess, hello? But I'm sure they couldn't see through the mist. On the whole trip all of us stayed quiet as a cricket. No sound occurred until Apollo slanged his CD on the player and a tune of Justin Beiber's, "Never Let You Go" song played. What is up with Apollo and Justin Bieber songs? All of the songs Apollo played are stupid old love songs.

Hey, just between you and me, I think Percy and Annabeth has this "something" between them, oh I don't know maybe a heart. Cause, right now I see Annabeth leaning her head on Percy's shoulder and Percy leaned his head on top of Annabeth's. They were both asleep. Maybe they got bored out of Apollo's stupid playlist. I sighed as I said,

"I'll never understand love."

I saw Apollo lit up an eyebrow as he said,

"Since when is "love" your kind of topic?" I lit up an eyebrow as well and huffed as I said,

"You don't need to know." Apollo smirked as he changed his playlist to "Common Denominator" still by Justin Bieber. Apollo started,

"I most certainly need to know. Why, you jealous about Percy and Annabeth?"

I felt myself blush. I _was_ jealous of Percy and Annabeth, not that I like Percy. It's just that.. I want to know what it feels like to fall in love. I am pretty sure Percy and Annabeth are in love with each other, and henceforth; I want to know how it feels like to be loved. I could tell you a few couples that turned me on. My Mom and Dad, Zeus and Hera, well for once finally my Father knew how much my Mother means to him. Psyche and Cupid, Orpheus and Eurydice and so many more. I had to admit so far,

"Yeah. A little." Apollo smirked lightly at me again as he said,

"You'll find love someday."

"When?" I asked. I was so desperate. He is the God of Prophecies, I hope he could ever tell me. Apollo sighed,

"It's almost there, it just needs a little love, without the scowling and the grumbling and all the bellowing."

I lit up an eyebrow, what? What does he mean it's almost there? Is he closing in to something complicated? Is he giving me a clue, is he.. Oh Gods..

_It's almost there, it just needs a little love, without the scowling and the grumbling and all the bellowing. _Those words echoed my mind. Apollo was describing someone, someone I know for so long I hated so much, it sounded like he was describing.. _himself. _

No way. No way in Hades. Oh Gods, no. Apollo does not like me, does he? Only way to find out. I then asked after trans of feelings,

"Are you in love with someone Apollo?"

Apollo sighed sadly as he replied,

"Yeah. I am, but.. I don't know if she loves me. I mean.. she hates me, she'll never love me. Never."

Are thorns pricking my heart or is it guilt that came to prick my heart, cause my heart is getting really hurt right now. I can't believe he's _actually_ talking about _me._ What is wrong with me? I feel so guilty. I feel like I wanna throw a tantrum at someone I don't even know. But I stayed calm and collected. I sighed and smiled sweetly at Apollo, wait did I just smiled sweetly at Apollo? I then said,

"I'm sure she loves you just as much as you love her. Maybe she just.. well you know.. has feelings for you deep within her." Apollo smiled at me so handsomely, handsomely? What is wrong with me? Apollo replied,

"You really think so?" I smiled sweetly at him again, oh come on!

"I know so."

What is this feeling deep within me? Do I like Apollo? Do I hate him? Do I ... _love_ him? Had Cupid strike my heart with an arrow? Should I be casting my thoughts on Apollo or on my mission to heal my mother by searching for the Golden Fleece?

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_

* * *

_

_Just so you people don't get it. I'd like to pair Apollo and Thalia here, if you don't mind please? Anyway, here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed! Chapter 3 will be up in smoke soon! Thanks for reading, reviews please! :]_

_-EMPG22HoPe_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Truth Underneath The Heart**

_Chapter 2 was a success! And so will Chapter 3 be! ENJOY!~ More Apollo/Thalia, Percy/Annabeth fluff! :]_

_

* * *

_After 6 hours of traveling to Lido Beach, it wasn't easy. Wanna know why? Me and Apollo talked through the trip, leaving Percy and Annabeth do nothing but sleep in each other's support. I always feel butterflies flutter around my stomach when I see his handsome smile. Oh Gods, damn him. Damn him and his handsomeness. Now all I have to do now is read his feelings, if I can I guess. I mean I am the Goddess of Sight, I could see through the future like Apollo, but how come I couldn't see the future through my own life? I can read emotions sometimes if needed, but right now, I really needed to read someone's mind, and my mind is not helping. For the love of Tartarus, aren't my powers full God-like yet?

I closed my eyes for 10 seconds, trying to read Apollo's mind. No sign. Damn it. I then opened my eyes and found myself beside Apollo, and Percy and Annabeth on my back. I glanced at Apollo as I gave him a meaningful frown and gargled,

"What in the? How did you? You did not just.." My voice trailed like dust as if something was holding me back. Oh yeah, Percy and Annabeth were asleep, I wouldn't want to wake them up. Apollo smirked at me as he said,

"Be quiet. Aphrodite's lovers are sleeping. I transfered you up front so you wouldn't destroy their sleep." I winced and frowned at him as I humped and said,

"I would never!" Apollo chuckled,

"Yeah right. Really Thalia, still jealous? Do you have this 'something' with Percy?" The tone of his voice from the last sentence was in pain. As if jealousy was actually crossing him. Yeah! I still have my reading emotions powers! Haha! Liberty! I frowned at him again as I trailed off,

"I am not jealous! And I don't have 'something' with Percy. That's so far off the complications. It's just.. they're making me.. what's that word.."

"Jealous?" smirked Apollo.

"No! I'm just.. well.. never mind." I trailed again. It was hard to admit. Well, I have admitted earlier that I was jealous, but this is no time for a Daughter of Zeus and Hera to show a weak spot to a son of Zeus and Leto. I saw Apollo turn serious now, but with.. what's that emotion.. Concern? What in the? Apollo, _concerned_? Apollo sighed as he started to ask,

"Now I ask you this Thalia. Are you in love with someone?". I don't freaking now. Is all I could answer, but it would only lead to more complications so I just simply said,

"Yeah. I am."

What the? Why did I say that? Oh Gods, why? Am I really inlove, and I have answered Yes? Apollo's expression turned to almost curious but still oh so handsome look. He then asked,

"With who?".

Gods, where is the door out of this chariot? I wanna get out of here. But I know for sure now that there's no turning back. I have a mission to accomplish. A mission to heal my mother from the venom she sucked out of my tree. Instead of being a stupid idiot over reacting over Apollo's question, I just simply frowned at him and said,

"You don't need to know."

Apollo then started to whine, "Oh come on! Just describe the guy, but make sure to make it pretty obvious so I can guess who it is, okay?". He winked handsomely at me after his last sentence. Oh Gods, what do I do now? Is Father's bolt good emergency for love problems? Well, apparently not. I'm trapped by stupid words. Words that can probably embarrass you. I can do this. I said dreamily, oh gods there it goes,

"He's a handsome god.." I trailed off as I heard Apollo cut in,

"Wait, God? Really now? This is gonna be good." His smile was so deceivingly evil, I could punch him in the face for doing that smile. His expression was portably 100% interested. I had little choice but to admit right now,

"He's a really good guy and.. he's such a baby sometimes but he controls over it by his serious ascot. He's so gentle at some times but he's furious whenever someone offends him or gets him mad. I usually argue with him.. but I just keep my anger over him to myself at times. And.." I was cut off by the sound of a ringing tone.. I felt my right leg vibrate, and that was the only time I knew I was wearing white knee level jeans, and a cute pink tank top with greek words that says θεά , meaning Goddess. I reached for the vibrating area when I felt a rectangle lump on my jeans.

I reached for my pocket and grabbed the vibrating rectangle thing. It was ringing and it had a screen and pads with numbers and letters in ancient greek. On the screen says, "Δίας, ο βασιλιάς των Θεών Η κλήση..." meaning "Zeus, King of The Gods calling..".

I lit up an eyebrow as I faced Apollo and asked,

"What is this mortal equipment?" Apollo gasped as if to think that was the most ridiculous question I'd ask, he then replied,

"That's a cellphone Thalia. Mortals. You just gotta love their equipment. It's Father calling, answer it." I lit up an eyebrow,

"How am I supposed to answer this thing?" Apollo briefed as he grabbed the thing out of my hands and clicked something on the pad as he held the thing.. okay let's just call it cellphone on his right ear. He then started saying,

"Hello Father." I could actually hear my Father from the other line. Oh Gods, how was I supposed to know what that thing is. I never even knew that mortals had things like those. My Father and Apollo talked through that "thing" for almost an hour. I almost slept when I heard a "click" beside me, Apollo just finished talking with my Father. I drowsed as I asked,

"What did he say?" Apollo shook his head as he replied,

"Nothing. He just asked if I already got you, Percy and Annabeth boarded on my chariot and told him I did." Apollo handed me the cellphone as I grabbed it and clasped it back to my pocket. 1 hour left before we arrive to our ship. Oh Gods, is it this so long just to get to Lido Beach? From behind me, I heard Annabeth and Percy moan as I looked back and saw that they were both awake, I smirked at them as I joked,

"Well, finally the two lovers are awake. It has been what, 7 hours when you were asleep." Percy, with a confused look asked,

"Where are we? Are we in Lido Beach?" I rolled my eyes as I said,

"No, were still in Apollo's Chariot. You two have been asleep for almost the end half of the trip. We only got one hour left to get to Lido Beach, so you sleepy heads get your bags ready. We're almost there."

They both nodded respectively at me as they started setting up. It was then I realized it was almost night, I checked on Apollo's Digital Clock and read 7:00 P.M. We have been traveling for almost half the day. Maybe when we get to the ship, we'll be able to rest inside it's boarders. 58 minutes have passed and I looked from below.. I could see a beach with calm waters that calmed me as well. Wow, I never knew being the half-daughter of Poseidon would also give me powers to maybe.. just maybe control the sea.

I could see a large ship on the side of the beach, and a small ant-like person.. wait, scratch that, God was waiting beside it. It was my brother Hephaestus. Apollo then started,

"We're here."

Apollo's chariot landed in the sandy beach of Lido Beach as we all got out of the Chariot and went to Hephaestus. I smiled compellingly at my brother as I rushed to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back, and I thought I was going to be squished like a burger if he hugged me. Luckily I wasn't. We pulled away from each other as my blue piercing eyes raked over the ship. I smiled willingly as I said,

"She's a fine ship."

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 3 is a success! The traveling thing will be in Chapter 4! Oh, and there will be a big surprise when Thalia, Percy and Annabeth board the ship. What surprise overcomes the three? STAY TUNED! Chapter 4 will be coming soon! I hope you enjoyed and reviews please! Thanks for reading! :]_

_-EMPG22HoPe_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Truth Underneath The Heart**

_Here is Chapter 4! Sorry for the late post, I had school for the whole week and couldn't make a damn chapter! Anyways, I'm really sorry for the delay, and here it is! May I remind you all that this fiction story of mine happened AFTER Percy defeated Thalia's grandfather Kronos or let's just say defeated Luke for course. This story is AFTER The Last Olympian book, and in my own version, Percy and Annabeth weren't a "thing" yet. And The Golden Fleece wasn't used in Thalia's tree. Okay, so.. Enjoy!~ ;]_

_

* * *

_"Really?" asked my brother. I could've said, _"Well duh! You're my brother and you are the best creator of everything for the Gods' sake!" _but then I thought about it and well.. I think that wasn't well known appropriate for a Goddess to say.

"Of course. You do know how lucky I am to have a brother like you." I said. A smile crept my brother's face as he turned to the ship and said,

"Be forth luck sister. This ship is as solid as a rock and as steel as anyone's bladder. It has it's boarders perfectly made, you will have servants along this ship, they will serve you, take you to your bunks and let you sleep in peace for the whole sail. I'm apposing you as captain dear sister. You will make great history in our family." He turned back to look at me with a smile full of joy crossing his face. I smiled back at my brother as I said,

"Thank you so much brother. I swear by the river styx I will never let anything happen to this ship." I then felt myself start to glow. Ah. The usual. When a God or Goddess glows, that only meant one thing, and one thing only. A Goddess has sworn by the river styx, the river which Gods cannot break upon their own oath. Guess you already know that, or did you just knew it by now? I then heard Apollo break my little drama,

"Okay. Can we get this over with? Thalia has to go now. Hello?" I glared at Apollo as I growled,

"Watch your mouth." Apollo smirked at me as he stiffly said,

"How can I? It's halfway below my Handsome face." I rolled my eyes and felt myself blush. Good thing Apollo didn't see it, or did he?

"You're a God. You can do something about how you can watch your mouth of truths." I said.

"Um. Sorry to break you two's little, 'I-hate-you' conversation, but erm.. We really need to get to the Fleece right now.." Annabeth required. Hey, she's just like me. I backed down my glare as I said,

"You're right. We have to go. Percy, Annabeth, you two can get into the ship now. I'll be there in a few minutes." They both nodded as they took the stairs up to the Yacht. Yep, my Dad really wasn't kidding about the Yacht ship Hephaestus would build us. But still, the yacht is perfect. Of course it's perfect, the ship was created by Hephaestus, The God of Forge and Fire. My brother. Why wouldn't it be perfect? My brother then said,

"May the Gods bless you Thalia and May Poseidon calm his seas for a safe sail."

I hugged my brother and kissed him goodbye before I turned to Apollo. I saw him sigh as he said,

"Be careful. Okay? I don't want you to be hurt. And if you need help, you got Dad's bolts. And the cellphone. And oh and.. this." Apollo threw me a golden backpack, I caught it and opened the bag. There were 600 golden drachmas on the side pocket. A lunch box of Ambrosia, 5 bottles of Nectar, some clothes I think Apollo stole from my closet back in my Olympian room, and 900 bucks. And.. a little tiny box, which I wasn't really curious about. I closed up the bag and smiled sweetly, Not again, at Apollo as I said,

"Thanks."

He walked up to me and hugged me. His body is as warm as the sun. Which was really comforting. Since I'm used to the warm feeling of Apollo. I almost felt myself blush when he hugged me tightly, I'm lucky I was immortal, cause if I were mortal, I'd be in my Uncle Hades' realm by now. We both pulled away as I bid him goodbye and walked up the stairs of the ship. The engine of the ship started just after I left the steps of the stairs. The Yacht started to move away from the shores of Lido Beach.

I looked back to see Hephaestus and Apollo wave their arms as I waved back at them, and without a word, I turned my back on them and took my gaze to examine the Yacht.

It _was_ perfect. I wonder if these decks will even survive up to the end of the world just to find the Fleece. I then realized I was tired, don't get a Goddess wrong. Just sitting there in Apollo's Chariot for 8 hours just to get to Lido Beach can be pretty tiring. I then heard a girl's voice behind my back say,

"Need help?" I then turned on my back to see.. Hebe! My sister. My eyes grew wide to deceive me. I giggled happily as I smiled and ran up to her. She gave me a warm loving sister-like hug as we pulled away from each other, I stammered,

"Hebe.. wha- what are you doing here? I thought you were on Olympus with the others?" Hebe giggled as she replied,

"No silly. I came her to travel with _you_ of course! I'd LOVE to travel, but then, I'd make you the heroine in this adventure Thalia. Besides, you're my little sister, and I'm your big sister, we're family. I'd be the one to take good care of you. Now come, let's go to the kitchen. Let's have dinner."

That was then I realized it was still night. And I _was_ hungry. I nodded as Hebe led me to the Kitchen where a classic song played and a table for 6 was there. I could see Percy and Annabeth eating already, maybe they were hungry as well after traveling for 8 hours just to get to Lido Beach. On the table, was a batch of freshly new cooked Ambrosia Bars, Roast Beef, Burgers, Fries, Nectar, Chocolate Chip Cookies Shakes, and for desert. Yay. Honey Almond Cakes. My favorite.

The room was bright as the sun as chandeliers surrounded the whole room. Servants or let's say cuisine chefs were serving more Burgers for Percy and more Roast Beef for Annabeth. A warm hearth or fireplace warmed up the room a little even though the room was half air conditioned. I sat beside Annabeth as I grabbed some Roast Beef and let it lay on my Golden Platter. I grabbed a few burgers and fries as I walked up to the hearth and burned the burgers and fries as I said,

"Father, accept this humble offering of mine." It was a tradition to burn offerings to the Gods when you are in the mortal world, when you are in Olympus, why need to burn offerings when you're already together with the Gods? The smell of burgers and fries filled the room as I sat back beside Annabeth and ate my Roast Beef meal. Percy and Annabeth were really nice demi gods. I can't believe a son of Poseidon and daughter of Athena would get along so well.

Percy and Annabeth told stories to me and Hebe about their adventures and how they defeated my grandfather Kronos and other things. The sundial struck 9:00 P.M. We all bid our good night's and went to our separate bedrooms. My bedroom was just right in between Annabeth's and Hebe's. When I entered my room and opened the lights, the room was amazing. It looks _just_ like my room in Olympus, only this is smaller and my room in Olympus is bigger. But still, same old but original. I threw the bag on my bed as lied down in bed and in small instance, I fell asleep.

Then, there goes my dreams of visions again. It was a scene in Olympus, in my Mother and Father's bedroom. My Mother is getting terribly ill, and my Father would only by her side to comfort her. My Father knew nothing in healing, and where the Hades was Apollo? Shouldn't he be the one curing my Mother? That bastard! When I find him, Oh Gods.. I'm really gonna kill him.

I woke up with a start and checked my sundial. It was 1:00 in the morning and the night still shone bright in the skies. I was really worried about my Mother. I really need to find this Fleece before that venom burns my Mother's Immortality. I sighed and tried to cool down my worries. I went for the small deck balcony in my room and sat beside the small coffee table with a Laptop on it. Mortals. Their equipment can be quite annoying, but it is pretty cool sometimes. I know how to use Laptops people. Don't think of me as stupid. I typed on the URL tab, .

Then, I typed on the search bar in wikipedia, Apollo. In just Olympian seconds, a statue of Apollo appeared beside the screen, with almost over a thousand information about him on the other side. I don't know why I'm searching for Apollo's files, but I'm just a bit curious.

I read in wikipedia that he was a playboy like my Dad and would go from girl after girl. Maybe falling for Apollo was no chance taken, cause if he'd be my boyfriend and then would just break my heart, the battle isn't easily won. I sighed as I remembered the small box that was in the golden bag Apollo gave me. I rose from my seat as I went back in my room to get the little box in my bag, I opened it and a little papyrus paper was crept inside the box. Words were written on the papyrus. It was written in Ancient Greek,

Νομίζεις ότι θα μπορούσατε να πάρετε μακριά ότι εύκολα Θάλεια; Λοιπόν, ξανασκεφτείτε το.

Έκπληξη.

το φως σου λάμπει,

ο Απόλλωνας

[Translation]

You think you could get away that easily Thalia? Well, think again.

Surprise.

Your shining light,

Apollo

After I read the letter, a hand as warm as the sun rested on my shoulder, I turned my back to see Apollo smiling at me. I jumped in surprise as I yelled,

"What are _you_ doing here?" Apollo quickly covered my mouth as he hushed me and said,

"Shh. Do you want to wake everyone up? Gee, for the love of Olympus Thalia, can't you go for a day without yelling?" I huffed and pulled away his hand away from my mouth as I said,

"Well, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be yelling." Apollo smirked at me as he said,

"So you're blaming me?" I lit up an eyebrow as I said,

"Duh! Why do you keep following me? Can't you go a day without surprising me with secret letters or disguises and what so evers. And don't you dare think I'm done with you for telling the truth that I ran away..." My nagging kept on going until Apollo could take no more, He slipped his arms around my waist as he pulled me into a deep kiss. I felt myself calm down as I felt his warm lips press against mine. Oh Gods this feels so wrong, but at the same time, it feels so right. I slipped my arms around Apollo's neck as I pulled him to me closer. I can't believe I'm kissing Apollo.. and I can't believe it's _now._ Just _after_ discovering I had feelings for him.

We both pulled away from each other as I breathed for air. Apollo smiled at me as I smiled back at him. Oh dear Gods, what's happening to me? I shouldn't fall for Apollo, if he'd be mine, he'd only break my heart, but something deep inside me is telling me that he'll never do that. What is that something? Well, Eros' arrow of course! This isn't the end of the story yet folks, it's _just_ the beginning.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_

* * *

_

_I'd like to end Chpater 4 with a little Apollo/Thalia cliffhanger. Sorry if it had to be so early, but I just couldn't take the Apollo/Thalia pair anymore. They're just so.. so.. PERFECT! I have read an Apollo/Thalia scene in The Titan's Curse, thinking, Oh My Gods, they're PERFECT. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4, please oh please leave me some reviews so I would know if anyone likes the chapter/s. Thanks for reading. REVIEWS PLEASE!_

_-EMPG22HoPe_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Truth Underneath The Heart**

_Hey people! Here's Chapter 5! Thank you for reviewing the 4th Chapter, I sure hope you liked it. I don't know how many chapters I would be writing in this story, oh I don't know, maybe 10 chapters or more. It depends on the relationship of Apollo and Thalia and how things are going to get worse. Now in this chapter, the adventure begins as Apollo, Thalia, Percy, Annabeth and Hebe, travels to the end of the world, to get the Golden Fleece. So, like I said, I AM relating a little part from Jason and the Argonauts here, if you don't mind. Hebe will be gone soon in later chapters, so I'd like to ask you readers if I should cut off Hebe in the next chapter or let her stay until they find the Fleece. Your choice people. Anyway, so much for the introduction, on with the story! ENJOY! :]_

_

* * *

_Apollo sighed happily as he smirked and asked,

"So, tell me Thalia. Who is this _God_ you've been describing earlier?". And Gods I thought that was just so cute and ridiculous all at same time, I giggled as I responded,

"Isn't it obvious?". Apollo chuckled as he pulled me again into a sweet soft kiss. Oh Gods, I can't believe he's mine. So _quickly. _We pulled away from each other just as we heard livid footsteps coming our way. It was Hebe. I know it's her. Duh. Goddess of Sight here, hello? The door creaked open, just to see a shock and jealous.. wait. Hold up. _Jealous? _Hebe was.. JEALOUS? Hebe smiled a fake sad smile and said,

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little new couple Aphrodite has formed I suppose?". I smiled sadly back at Hebe while the man whose holding me in his arms smiled gladly at Hebe as he required,

"Not yet. It's just starting.", Apollo gazed at me with his oh so handsome eyes and smiled at me so handsomely, I could melt in his arms. Hebe smirked an uneasy smirk as she said,

"Oh.. well. Off you two to bed. Apollo could sleep in my room. If he wants to,". Her voice was so flirtatious, it's the first time I heard her like that. But sadly for Hebe, Apollo shook his head as he said,

"I'd rather sleep with Thalia," he paused, "For she is, my shining light now."

Oh. My. Gods. Apollo just called _his_ shining light. I could see Hebe frowning skeptically at Me and Apollo, it was getting scary. Did Hebe even _had_ a relationship with Apollo? Oh Gods, I hope not. Apollo wasn't minding the skeptical frown of Hebe as he just keeps on staring me with wide handsome eyes that meant one thing, and one thing only. _Love._ Hebe coughed at us as she frowned lightly and stammered,

"Well. I should get back to sleep now. Goodnight sister." she paused then made a flying kiss at either me or Apollo, "And Goodnight Apollo..". Hebe left my room with a huge frown on her face, covering up with full consistence of Jealousy. I sighed in relief that she was gone, Gods that scred the Hades out of me. I think I just made an enemy, and I ought to think that enemy is my own sister Hebe. The look on her frowning face got me worried. Apollo recognize the change of my emotions from happy to worried.

"Are you alright Thalia?" his voice was low and husky, but sweet in every way around. I gazed into his eyes. They were blue like mine, only they were Orbit Blue, and mine was Oceanic Blue, but still both Blue. I gave him a peck on the lips as I replied fondly,

"I'm fine. Don't mind me. I'm just.. erm.. happy that you're here to travel with me. That's all." Apollo grinned at me and kissed me ever so deeply it felt right. I kissed him back just to tell him how much I love him.. though our relationship is still in progress. We weren't "exactly" as in _together_ together. More like.. what do they call it? Oh who cares? I'm not the Goddess of Love for crying out loud. I'm just oh so happy Apollo is mine, but oh so worried that my sister Hebe would be really mad at me. We pulled away from each other, trying to catch our breaths. Just after I caught mine, I lost it again as I saw Apollo's handsome smile.

Oh Gods, he's so.. Agh. Stupid Handsome. He started to yawn as he asked sweetly,

"Are you sleepy?", though to admit it. I wasn't. I smiled at him sweetly as I replied,

"No. I'd rather enjoy watching you rise the sun, instead of slacking in bed without seeing a pretty handsome light coming in my way."

Apollo chuckled huskily as he said,

"Well if you're not sleepy, so am I. I'm used to waking up by 1:00 and waiting for 6:00 to come just so I can rise the sun for instance..."

And the conversation went on and on.. He told me there's nothing to worry about Mother, because Asclepius took charge in healing Mother. Thank Gods. But I was really also worried about Hebe. I can't take the way she frowns at Me and Apollo. It's just so _wrong._ I mean if Hebe liked Apollo, I would give up Apollo just so my sister wouldn't hate me. I was so worried about my sister I just _had_ to ask Apollo.

"Apollo," I paused and he looked at me with pleading eyes, "Did you and Hebe ever had .. a erm.. relation - .. ship?".

Apollo stared blankly for a moment at me, and after that, he sighed sadly and replied so low, I could barely hear,

"Yes," he said in a small voice, I felt my heart starting to break into bits of pieces, Oh My Gods, I never knew Apollo and Hebe had _something_, I could never live in pain like this. So that's why Hebe continues to frown at Me and Apollo. My face covered a sad and heartbroken expression I couldn't control. I love my sister _and _Apollo, and my sister probably hates me now because I stole her ex-boyfriend. I love them both so much, I never would want to loose them, but in some downside, I had to choose one. Hebe or Apollo.

If I choose Apollo, my sister would hunt my ever immortal being forever, but I would still live happily in Apollo's love and comfort. If I choose Hebe, there would be no tangling war between us, but I'd loose Apollo forever. Oh Gods, why even a Goddess has to make choices? My mind is backing off the Golden Fleece. My quest is to find the Golden Fleece and made a decree in front of my Mother and Father to stick to one thing and one thing only. The Golden Fleece. But these distractions are pulling me off the strings, I couldn't take it. Tears slowly formed on my blue Oceanic eyes.

Why settle for the risks? It hurts so badly. I'm having problems so big, it's probably killing me. Apollo looked at me with a really worried face, it made my tears roll down my face faster like a waterfall. Apollo hugged me comfortably, the tears drenched away from my oceanic blue eyes. He pulled away from me as he said in a voice full of concern,

"Thalia. Look at me," I oblige, "I know it seems hard. But me and Hebe have been together for only a little while. Until Hera, asked Hebe to marry Heracles, it left me heartbroken. So I had to break up with her, but Hebe refused to marry Heracles and would rather like to marry me, but still it felt worse because Hera continued to force Hebe until Hebe and Heracles got married. Hebe still wants me even until now, I know I could feel the presence of her frowns when she saw us resting in each others arms, but I didn't have to mind those frowns because.."

He paused, because what? Oh my Gods.

"Because I love you Thalia,". My face lit up from sad to Oh My Gods happy expression. I wiped my tears away as I replied,

"I love you too Apollo."

His face lit up in delight as he came closer to me and kissed me so sweetly, I could feel myself melt into his arms. Only ever his kisses made my heart go on. 6:00 came from my digital clock as I felt the presence of the sun coming from the balcony. Apollo was rising the sun, and you know what? It felt amazing. We pulled away from each other as I watch him raise the sun up to the sky. I sighed and gave him a peck on the lips before we endure to the kitchen for breakfast.

When we arrived at the kitchen, Percy and Annabeth stared in awe at us, while my sister Hebe? A big .. really big.. frown at us. That's what always scares me to Hades.. her frown. I have no idea why. She's my big sister, I'm afraid she might blast me to Tartarus for stealing her ex-boyfriend. But so what? I thought to myself. She has a husband. She better get consistent to it, cause once she looses her husband, she'll have nothing I tell you. I'm actually carrying my sister's fate, and what I have told you just 10 seconds ago are true. Apollo and I sat together with the 3 as the cuisine chefs served us Eggs, Bacon, Ambrosia, Nectar, Coffee, Pancakes and a lot more.

I sat there eating my Pancake quietly as I heard the melodious giggle of my sister Hebe while talking to Apollo. I'm gonna punch this Goddess' face if she doesn't stop her flirty plans. Just after I finished my Pancake and drank the last drop of my Coffee, Hebe rose from her seat as she said,

"Hey Thalia. Come with me. We need to talk,". Right. Let's talk. Let's talk about how you're going to blackmail me if I don't return Apollo to you. Nice catch sis. Nice catch. I rose from my seat as I followed Hebe out of the kitchens, to the decks and out front outside with the sun shining so brightly, a mortal would've died in heat stroke. Hebe turned to face me as she asked,

"Did you or did you not _just_ kiss Apollo?". She was frowning big time now. I frowned back at her as I said,

"Yeah, Got a problem with that?". Hebe glared at me as she respond,

"Yes! It so happens that you are in the hands of my ex-boyfriend, and you better so happen to know I still love him,". I smirked at her as I yelled,

"I don't care how much you still love him! You have a _husband. _For once in your life can't you be consistent? You are Mother and Father's favorite daughter! You," I paused as Hebe cut me off,

"If I was Mother and Father's favorite daughter, they would've assigned me and not you to find the Golden Fleece, but NO! It just _had_ to be you who's the heroine. It just _had _to be you who's the favorite! That's why I'm taking all that back!". I glared at her as I joked,

"What are you gonna do? Blackmail me? That's not going to work Hebe!", Hebe frowned at me as she said with a low and evil voice,

"Watch me,". She turned her back on me as she walked away out of nowhere. That was intense. But I don't care, I hate my sister, and if she doesn't stop her baffling on how she's gonna get my Apollo, she better watch out, or I'll have _her_ sent to Tartarus. Once I sighed, I turned my back to see an island where we can actually land on. Okay, this is really the time to use Father's bolts. I ran to my room as I grabbed a bolt from my backpack. I clicked the red button as I saw a scene in the bolt. My Father was caressing my mother's forehead worriedly. That made me worry as well.

"Father,". My Father stopped his doings as he asked,

"Oh Thalia. Dear, is there a problem?", Yes. There is a problem. First of all, Hebe is being a bastard and I really intend to send her to the depths of Tartarus, and lastly, Can I borrow your master bolt so I can kill my sister to death now? Was all I wanted to ask My Father ever so desperately, but I know if I said that, he'll throw a tantrum at me, so I just asked him the what so important question.

"We're heading for an island, do you know what island it is?". I faced the bolt to the scene of the island were about to arrive at. I turned the bolt back to my gaze as I asked,

"Well?". My Father had a mischievous look on his face, I almost felt worried. He responded,

"I really don't know what island is that, but just a little guess. I think it's an island with buildings and other contraptions. You might want to land in there for awhile, you still have 28 days though. Good luck Thalia. Me and your Mother loves you ever so dearly.", before I could even ask why the Hades is my bastard sister doing here, the bolt stood up itself and flew up to the sky and blasted like a firework as thunder rolled from above.

I sighed as I tried to find where the Hades is the wheel to this ship so I can get to that island and melt my worries away.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

_Okay, the chapter is officially edited now! I'll write Chapter 6 on Saturday. Because I don't have time, I hope you would all by patient about this. But Chapter 6 has to wait. Thank you and Reviews Please. Btw, I would also like to relate The Sea of Monsters here. Thanks. REVIEWS PLEASE! :]_

_-EMPG22HoPe_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Truth Underneath The Heart **

_Yay! Chapter 6 is here people! Can't wait to read Chapter 6? Then, stop reading this description and get on with the story, but if you're a patient little reader, you can also might as well read this introduction. Okay, so like I said the last time I posted a chapter for "TTUTH", I would be relating The Sea of Monsters here, since all that adventure in SOM is actually about how to find the Golden Fleece, oh look, the book is right in front of me now :]. Anyway, I've had some reviews saying that Hebe is getting annoying which is a review of MeLii8, but Noell isthedaughterofApollo says she should remain because it adds drama. I agree. Hebe should really remain because it adds up some drama, although I also agree with MeLii8 that she IS annoying. But still, I decide she'll stay for a **little** while. Maybe by the time they are gonna get the Golden Fleece is the time she'll leave. Let's see, shall we? Thanks for reading the introduction. Now, ON WITH THE STORY! ENJOY! :]_

_

* * *

_After minutes for searching for the wheel, I FINALLY found it, well .. Thanks to a servant actually. I sighed as I clasped my hands on the wheel and headed for the island with buildings and contraptions, according to Father. I heard the door open and there appeared Percy and Annabeth, I smiled at them and turned my gaze back to the island we're heading for. They walked up to me as Annabeth asked,

"Where we heading for Thalia?"

"My Father said it's an island with buildings and contraptions, told me we should stay for a while since the Winter Solstice is in 28 days." I replied. I really can't stop my anger over Hebe. She's becoming a real bastard, what the Hades is the freaking matter with her? I saw Annabeth nod and faced Percy to ask,

"Percy. Navigation system."

"36 degrees, 44 minutes north, 76 degrees, 2 minutes west." Percy replied. Great. That means we're getting a bit close. Hey, I'm also the half daughter of a sea god and guess what, I know were close as Percy thinks we are. I nodded as I hit the buttons up to reach the island, I then said,

"We'll be there in approximately 46 minutes. Get your bags ready. Percy, I want you to keep an eye on the sail, Annabeth you too. I'll be right back," they both nodded as I went for the door to go to my room.

When I got in my room, I grabbed a white knee height jeans and a cute green top with cursive writing on it that says, "Goddess". I went for the bath room to bathe on the bath tub. Gods, the Hot Spring in Olympus is better than this. I miss Olympus, and my family. Oh great, there goes my worries again. I wonder how Mother is doing. Probably ill in some sort.. But I hope she's not _gravely_ ill as I expected her to be. After I bathe, I grabbed my clothes and got dressed before heading to the laptop on my balcony deck on the right side of my room. I typed on Wikipedia in the URL tab, and typed on the Wikipedia bar, Hebe.

An image of my bastard sister appeared at the right side of the screen and small info on the left. She never even performed such Good Myths expect her myth about marrying Hercules. How incompetent and stupid of her to blackmail me. What is she going to do? Throw a fit? For the Gods' sake, that's so weak of her. Soon enough, I resumed my research on Apollo's files. Yep, he definitely went from girl to girl. And it hurts my heart seeing it so, worried that he might do the same as he did to those poor girls he broke their hearts with. But all those musing of mine drowned in Lethe as I felt strong and warm arms encircle around my neck, I looked back to see Apollo my _boyfriend._ Haha. In your Olympian face Hebe!

Apollo smiled at me so handsomely I almost melted. He then turned his gaze to the screen on my laptop, he smirked as he said,

"So, checking on my files huh?". I gave him a sad smile and turned back to the screen to see a little story there of Apollo breaking another girl's heart. I sighed sadly as tear fell from my eye. Apollo sensed my depression and knew I read that part in his info, he kissed my cheek softly like a butterfly just fluttered upon my cheek. Apollo sighed as well as he breathed,

"Thalia. You don't need to worry about my faithfulness to you. Thalia, I love you, and I would never let myself slip away from you too easily. I would never hurt you Thalia, I would never leave you like I did to those girls before. When I first saw you as a baby, I knew there was something in those blue Oceanic Blue eyes of yours that were made to stare back at mine. You need nothing to worry about Hebe. I do not love her, and I never will ever again. Please understand that Thalia," A smile crossed my face as I saw Apollo smile back at me, he leaned closer and kissed me softly and sweetly it felt good.

We both pulled away as we smiled at each other so lovingly, I almost felt Aphrodite did this for real. Apollo nuzzled my nose as he breathed,

"I love you, Thalia," I smiled in response as I breathed back,

"I love you too, Apollo," Just then we were cut off by Hebe who was standing in my balcony deck door.

"Hey there Thalia! So, what's that island over there? Are we going to land there? Oh I hope so, I heard there's a casino there. How many minutes till' we get there?", I hate to break it to you, but I just wanna freaking send you to Tartarus and it's so hard playing plastic with you, it's like a trans of nothingness. Was all I wanted to yell at her. She's such a flirt. I hate her. Oh Gods, you know I do. I smiled fakely with a little frown on my face as I replied,

"We'll be there in about 23 minutes. So get ready, because Father said, we should be landing there for a while,". Hebe also gave a fake smile with a little frown as she replied,

"Oh well. Better get packed. See you guys later. Bye Apollo!". Her voice was flirtatiously evil when she said the last sentence as she gave him a flying kiss before leaving my room. I sighed angrily and sadly both at the same time as I shrugged and said,

"I hate her so much I could send her to Tartarus." Apollo just smiled at me as he said,

"Forget about her. You're mine now. She's just a pleat of distraction trying to ruin our relationship. But she'll never, not even the slightest of Cupid's arrow have me back ever again," I smiled at him sadly and just kissed his lips before we headed for the decks of the ship. We talked throughout while touring the whole ship, at one point, Apollo gave me a ballpoint pen, I clicked the pen and a 18 inch sword grew. Celestial bronze. Just like Percy's. Only mine was little heavier. He told me it was from Ares. Gods, thank him for giving me an amazing sword. I'll have you know that I am really good in the fields of battle.

Well, thanks to my brother Ares of course for teaching me some few tricks and moves. I thanked him and kissed him before we headed for the System room where we saw Percy and Annabeth talking, but soon stopped and gave me reports that we're heading straight for it early through. After 5 minutes, we landed on the island with buildings and contraptions, I grabbed my golden backpack back in my room and got out of the ship.

This place could be describable by one word only. _Amazing._ There was an archway entrance and on the top read _Welcome to Selene's Island. _Selene. Those words echoed my head, Aha! Now I got it. Selene, the moon goddess. Well, in the Golden Age, she was, but when my Father bore Artemis and Apollo, Artemis become the new moon goddess and also the goddess of hunt. She's a daughter of the Titans Hyperion and Theia. So that makes her my cousin aunt? What do you call the Cousin of your own parents? Aunt. Yeah, so I have another Aunt named Selene.

There was a fountain pass the entrance and I knew this was a tropical island, only it has buildings, resorts and hotels. But I also know this place is _trouble_. I could sense it. For a Goddess of Sight, I know what's right and wrong. I know the future like Apollo does.

But I'm really serious. This place is trouble. And I don't have to think twice in turning back to just journey for the Fleece than staying in _Selen's Island._

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_

* * *

_

_Finally finished the chapter! Thanks for reading and I hope you review people, please keep on reviewing if Hebe should still remain or not. REVIEWS PLEASE! :]_

_-EMPG22HoPe_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Truth Underneath The Heart**

_Chapter 7! I actually erased the Author's Note, and this story will be a bit longer than you think it would be, because I just had a great idea on what the 5 of them are going to do in Selene's Island. After I post this up, I'm not sure if I'm gonna post up the other chapter that easily. Why? One is because on Tuesday is my CEM Pre-Test for Mathematics and Science, and secondly my Long Test on all subjects is currently next week, so I should be studying, and plus I haven't finished my Algebra Homework yet just to post you guys the 6th Chapter. See? I sacrificed my whole being just to update the story for you guys. Alright, alright. Enough drama. Let's get on with the story! Thank you by the way for the reviews! ENJOY!~ :]_

_

* * *

_"Maybe it's not such a good idea to stay here," Hebe lit up an evil eye brow as she asked,

"And why not Thalia dear?". She's so plastic. I could kill her. I frowned at her and replied,

"Because I have a bad feeling about it. I don't know what, but I'm positive, there's something fishy going around here," Hebe laughed as she said,

"Maybe that's just you since you are the half daughter of the sea god," she laughed again and entered Selene's island while laughing her socks off. I glared at her so furiously, I could've used the bolts to kill her. Calm down. Deep breathe. Thalia. You can do this. Let her be. You're not here to kill your bastard sister, you're here to quest for the Fleece. Annabeth patted my back before saying,

"It's alright Thalia, just let it all in. Save the tantrum for the monsters, okay?". Before Annabeth even left she smiled compellingly at me before following Hebe in Selene's Island. So it's just Me, Percy and Apollo left. I turned to Percy and Apollo as I asked,

"Well? Are you gonna follow them both or are you sticking to what I said that this place is trouble?".

"I strongly agree with you Thalia, this place is trouble. Fearing the fact that Selene is a daughter of 2 titans, a minor goddess. An abandoned goddess if you correct the statement. We could have been ending up in a trans here. Trying to stop us from finding the Fleece." came Percy's reply. I'm starting to like this half-brother of mine already. I then gazed at Apollo as he smiled at me and said,

"Of course I agree. Why wouldn't I agree with my girlfriend?" he wrapped his arms around me while he kissing me on the forehead. Percy stared in awe at us as he stammered,

"You .. two? Together?,". We both nodded as he smirked and said,

"About time! I knew you two would come to conclusion," I giggled and blushed at the same time before Apollo kissed me on the cheek.

"But still. Father says to stay awhile, so maybe staying is not such a bad idea. Staying for awhile." required Apollo. I stared at him blankly before saying,

"Well. Okay. Staying for awhile doesn't hurt for sorts of reasons,". We then headed up the entrance passing the fountain of the moon goddess and a few tourists who which I could tell you are mortals. This place _is_ incredible. After passing the fountain, in the middle of this island was a giant pool with a pack of family's swimming in it. The pool was surrounded with different kinds of resorts, casinos and hotels. We started searching for Annabeth and my bastard sister. After almost half an hour searching for them, we found them at the entrance of a building with a hot neon pink sign above that says, "Selene's Resort & Casino Holiday Hometown". We ran to catch up with them. When we entered Selene's Resort & Casino Holiday Hometown, I almost felt myself melt.

The place was so Grecian. Our footsteps echoed the clear marble floor as the light of the chandelier with the 12 titans' replica shone over us. This place was almost a regular hotel. But half expectedly not. On the left side you could hear kids playing and adults watching MTV on the big flat screen by the pool. On the right side was a special dining pavilion, the smell of Roast Beef made my stomach growl, even if I had just eaten breakfast. Beside the special dining pavilion was the large casino, almost like a complete replica of every game in the Lotus Casino in Las Vegas.

Our musing was cut off by a nice looking lady who wore stewardess clothes. She was holding up a clipboard, and has high heels. I don't know why the Hades is she wearing stewardess clothes in a resort and casino. She smiled sweetly at us, I almost remembered my Mother smile like that at me, she addressed us,

"Hello there! I'm Selena! And you must be Thalia," she paused as she pointed at me. Okay, way weird, how does this so called _nice lady_ know me. She continued her pointing at each of us while saying our names,

"Hebe, Percy, Annabeth and Apollo. My lady is waiting for you up in the 34th floor. 2nd door on the left is her office. I hope you enjoy your stay at Selene's Resort & Casino Holiday Hometown!", before I even said were not staying, she left while addressing the seniors in the dining pavilion. I lit up an eye brow as I said,

"Well. That was weird,"

"And who was this so called _My Lady_ she speaks of?" asked Annabeth. Hebe stared at us as she required,

"Oh who cares? Come on! Let's get to the 34th floor!," I'm too tired to debate with her that we shouldn't be staying her, so I just ride along it as we walked up to the marble elevator. Just as we arrived at the 34th floor, we walked up to _My Lady's _office. We knocked on it before a woman's voice demanded,

"Enter!". I opened the knob as I saw a huge window behind the woman's desk. The woman was sitting on her desk with an Apple laptop, and specifically speaking not an _actual_ Apple, just a brand. On the left side was a fireplace that felt warm. The room was air conditioned, and on the right side was a Velvet couch fit for 5 people to sit on. Before her desk were two velvet seats perfect for one each. The woman turned her gaze at us as she said,

"Ah. You have arrived! Come sit! Over there by the couch," We oblige and all sat together on the velvet couch. She stood from her seat as she said,

"Welcome to my Resort and Casino! Do you like it? I hovered it over the Golden Ages, and just between you guys and me, it isn't working well. So.. aha," she pointed at me as she continued,

"Thalia. Daughter of Zeus and Hera. Turned into a tree huh? Don't feel bad about it, remember Daphne? Yeah, she was turned into a tree. Poor girl. Turned into a tree by her father the River God. Just because young Apollo chased after the poor girl," I turned to face Apollo, he wasn't looking at me, he couldn't look straight in my eyes. Yep, that just reminded me of another girl Apollo played with. I sighed as I asked,

"Who are you?". The woman giggled at me as she addressed,

"Why darling! I'm your Aunt Selene. I see you've brought your sister Hebe. How's the family running?", she turned to Hebe as my bastard sister replied with a flirtatious voice,

"Oh. They're doing fine! Unfortunately, Mother was gravely ill, sucked the venom out of Thalia's tree," Hebe turned to me and frowned as she turned back to face Aunt Selene again and said, "But everything is under control,".

Aunt Selene looked at us mysteriously but then cheered up and said,

"Well. No need to worry about that. All of you should stay. I could give you great service here,". Hebe's face lit up as she jumped and cheered,

"We'd love to," but I cut off and said, "But unfortunately, were on an important quest right now. Sorry Aunt Selene,". Aunt Selene's face turned disappointed before whining,

"Oh come on niece! It'll be fun, just for _a little while,_" Her voice was sarcastic when she said, "for a little while". She walked up to her desk and picked up her phone and said,

"Selena dear, be a kind girl and take Apollo, Hebe, Annabeth and Percy to room 789. They'll be staying for awhile," I heard Selena reply,

"Be right there My Lady,". Aunt Selene shut the phone back on it's place before saying,

"Thalia dear, come stay with me for awhile. I'd like to have a girl to girl talk with you," I just nodded before I even heard the door creek open and the Selena we saw earlier led the 4 out the room. Just as the door closed, Aunt Selene addressed me to the single velvet seat, I oblige as I sat and rested my arms on the sides. Aunt Selene sat on her desk as she asked,

"So, how did you get the venom on your tree?," I lifted both my shoulders to an 'I don't know' gesture before saying,

"I don't know. It just suddenly got planted on the roots of my tree, then there,". Aunt Selen replied,

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you're back and you landed safely on my island. I hope you'd like to stay for awhile," I just nodded before she turned on her back, her voice became sarcastic as she repeated,

"For _awhile,_". Suddenly, hand cuffs appeared before my hands. I struggled away from it, but no use. I glared at my so called _Aunt Selene_ and demanded,

"What are you doing? Get these things off of me! What do you want from me?", she turned to face me with a sweet smile as she said,

"Be quiet Thalia dear, you might wake my pet Echidna.", I didn't mind her musing, I just yelled my last words,

"What do you want from me?". Aunt Selene laughed as she replied,

"I want you to join me Thalia. Join us, the Titans, in taking revenge once again over the Gods!", I glared at her as I said,

"NEVER! Why should I? Don't think of me as an idiot to join the Titans! You Titans failed the first war, you failed the second, and there's no thought thinking twice that you'd loose the third! Aren't you supposed to be trapped in Tartarus or somewhere deeper in Hell?", she just laughed again as she said,

"Oh, the second war was just a trial Thalia dear. The third, well that's the _actual_, or are your parents stupid enough to think that that was our final battle for over the millenniums? Or was it the trait of your Mother that you got for being an idiot to think, Oh my Titans." She just laughed in mockery at me. I was getting furious now. That war after the Gods and Titans first war was just a _trial._ Fear and Anger overcame me. I thought twice before yelling at her,

"**You** were the one who put the venom on my tree! Didn't you?", Aunt Selene laughed as she said,

"Wise girl. How did you know? I'm glad you got the trait of your Father for not being an idiot. Oh wait, you just did! Yes, I did put the venom in your tree, stole it from The Underworld, and I knew your Mother would be wise enough to save your precious life. Look at your mother now, ill like her ill little heart. Soon before you find the fleece, the venom will burn your Mother's immortality. Causing Olympus to loose their Queen. Zeus won't have his second in command, and did know Thalia that when your Mother dies, Zeus looses _his_ strength?",

I gasped at Aunt Selene's last sentence, as in for real? Aunt Selene continued,

"And when Zeus looses his strength, that's the time we Titans can attack, go up in Olympus and rule once again. The Gods are weak without Hera, because without Hera, your Father looses strength, causes weakness even to the other Gods' powers. Are you still gonna stand up and fight for those weak Olympians or fight and side with us. The Titans. Lord Kronos is not yet done ever so you know. It's just beginning." Selene laughed again, now more evil that you thought it would be.

Oh. My. Gods. This can't be. I thought my Grandfather Kronos was dead _dead_. But I have forgotten, he is still Immortal. He lives. He's somewhere in Gaea, looking for troops to round up, for the last and final battle between the Gods and the Titans.

_TO BE CONTINUED.._

* * *

_Dun Dun Dun Dun! Hehe. Effects for creepy cliffhanger. Wow, exciting & creepy all the same time, huh? Okay, so I'm now debating over my mind __whether I should write about how Hera is healed or how Hera couldn't be healed and write the Gods' and Titans last and final war, and when the Gods win, the Fates will spare Hera's life and make her immortal again. Your choice readers! REVIEWS PLEASE! Thanks for reading!_

_-EMPG22HoPe_


	8. Author's Note

**The Truth Underneath The Heart**

_Author's Note_

_

* * *

_

_Dear readers,_

_Thank you so much for all the reviews and suggestions. The favorite and adding it to your alert lists. And of course, keeping it updated._

_So I add this note to tell you all, that Chapter 8 will have to wait in a few **weeks.** Aww. :[_

_Yeah, Awww. :[_

_Sorry guys, it's just that I have a really heavy schedule and couldn't have free time to jolt down Chapter 8._

_But don't worry, within every week, I have 30 minutes to use the computer. So I'll just keep editing and editing until I finished the manuscript._

_Please don't worry people, because there **will** be Chapter 8! Just a few reminders though._

_Oh and Chapter 7 is already posted entitled "I Get Trouble In Selene's Island"._

_You could review on a few ideas for Chapter 8 if you'd like, that's would be fun. :]_

_Anyway, thank you for all the patience, and please do enjoy reading Chapter 7 while you're all at it, okay?_

_Thank you and lots of love people! _

_Yours Truly,_

_EMPG22HoPe_

_

* * *

_

Disclamair:

_ I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS **NOR** GREEK MYTHOLOGY. I ONLY OWN THE **PLOT**._


	9. Chapter 8

** The Truth Underneath The Heart**

_I'd like to finish it early soon enough. So here is Chapter 8! I hope you aren't mad at me for updating way too late. But still, hopefully, I hope you'd all enjoy the 8th Chapter. Okay so in this chapter, Thalia and the others will escape (duh) Selene's Island very soon, but first Thalia has to face the Calydonian Boar which stings acid from it's horns. I know, crazy right? You'll see some drama fluff here! May I remind you people some details of my story. Detail number one, this story is a few years **after** TLO, detail number two, Thalia isn't or was never a part of the hunters. SO ENJOY READING! :]_

_

* * *

_I need to get the Hades out of here. But how? Oh Gods, how? Selene just laughed her heart out, but soon stopped when she heard the door creek open. A _nice lady_, there we go again, entered. She was wearing a Grecian pink toga, when she walked up to Selene, her dress shimmered like oil in water. This _nice lady_ smiled at Selene before she asked,

"So where's the pretty little daughter of Zeus & Hera?," Selene turned to my direction and pointed at me, the nice lady stared from a distance and gazed at me before smirking and turning to Selene as she said,

"Very well, Selene. I've just had that demi-god son of Poseidon drink my delicious cookies and cream shake, and look what he turned into? He looked like that old Calydonian Boar back in the Ancient times. Perfect enough to get this goddess," she paused and lifted a hand to point at me, "to side with the Titans, so to speak,"

Wait a minute. Demi-god son of Poseidon? _Percy!_ Oh. My. Gods. I think I know this _nice lady_, she had done something in the myths, but who? I quickly researched through my mind .. but before I even _knew _who the lady was, Selene spoke,

"Well done Circe. What did you do with the sun god and the goddess of youth?," Circe laughed before replying,

"Separated them from the demi-god daughter of Athena. Told those two Gods to have fun in the Casino," Selene laughed back as she replied,

"Very good. And what did you do with the daughter of Athena? What did you gave her up your sleeve," ... and they continued to baffle melodiously without realizing I had already escaped from the handcuffs, whoa, how the hades did I do that? Oh I don't know, probably meditation, or maybe someone has tried to help me, never mind that. No time for musing, I rose from my seat and smirked at them before saying,

"Well, are you two finish with your conversation or not? Cause, if you're not, I'd be glad to get the Hades out of here," the two stopped their conversation and stared at me in awe, Selene glared at me as she stammered angrily,

"H-how did you get out of there?," I grinned before saying,

"Enough chit chat! Now return Percy back to his true form!," Circe laughed before replying,

"Sorry _dear, _can't do that, I'm afraid he's against you," I lit up an eye brow before glaring and yelling,

"What do you mean he's against me?," Before any of us said anything, a load roar came from behind the door. The door burst into pieces and walls broke done, dust hovering Selene's office, once the dust disappeared, a 5 feet Calydonian Boar appeared, my guess, it's Percy. The boar had hairy fur and it's horns were gray, okay, bad sign. If I know so myself, gray horns can spurt out.. Oh My Gods. Acid. Terrible, very very Terrible Acid. This acid can purposely melt a God to Hades. Yes. For real. Too bad their using a Calydonian Boar now rather than using it for the Final war. How stupid of them, Circe and Selene smirked at me before saying,

"Don't worry, you'll meet a Calydonian Boar too in the _Last_ and _Final_ war between the Gods and Titans, Good luck!," With one last laugh from the two of them, they disappeared out of nowhere. The boar or let's say, _Percy_ roared like a minotaur. No seriously, he had bad breath, I don't know if it's just the boar or is it just him? Enough musing! I don't want to hurt Percy! He'll get killed! And I do _not_ like that. Look, I'm panicking now! I drew out the ballpoint pen Apollo gave me earlier from Ares, an 18 inch, celestial bronze sword glimmered.

"I don't wanna hurt you Percy! But this if for your own good! I'm sorry!," I yelled at the boar, but the boar just glared at me with red puffy eyes. I better be careful if I don't want to be in Hades' domain. There has got to be some potion here to reverse the spell. But where? Before I drew my sword at the boar, Annabeth ran to me and yelled,

"Thalia! No, that's Percy!," I lit up an eye brow and said a matter of fact,

"I know that!," she lit up an eyebrow too before asking,

"Then why are you trying to kill him?," I sighed grievingly,

"He's against us! Only a potion can reverse it's spell! You have to find the potion! I'll distract him," Annabeth nodded before running out the corridor to search for potions, the boar roared louder, the window glass broke and most people looked at us from above, Oh Gods. The boar charged and I pushed myself to the side to let the boar roar and drop from the 34th floor up to the giant pool in the middle of the island. A huge pack of family's ran around in circles and screamed, children running to their mother's and going to the other ships parked on the side of the island, wishing to go home. I jumped from the 34th floor and landed firmly on my feet beside the pool where the boar landed.

The boar roared trying to swim out of the pool, soon as the boar took balance, the boar got out of pool and charged at me, I shook back trying to keep my balance. The boar started spurting out acids from his gray horns. Not a good sign, luckily, I can dodge them quickly before getting killed. I drew my sword and ran the sword through the boar, the boar screeched in pain but soon shook me off, making me throw myself at the wall. I growled when I felt my head throttle. I glared at the boar as I yelled,

"That freaking hurt Percy! That's it! Play time's over, big guy!," I stumbled up back to balance and growled before drawing my sword to the boar, the boar ducked and spurted acid out from his horns, I gasped before rolling myself away from the acids, that perfectly turned that ice cream cart to ice liquid. I don't get it. Why didn't the boar get hurt when I ran the sword through the boar? Oh my Gods. I am so stupid I have forgotten, Percy is half mortal half god, he still has the power of the sea god, he can't get hurt when he's been turned to any kind of monster, soon 5 golden arrows went _swoosh_ from the last building we were in, the 5 arrows hit the boar on the back while it growled in pain.

I looked to the direction were the 5 arrows came from, then I saw a smile so handsomely smiling back at me. It's no other than Apollo, with wait -. WHAT THE? With Hebe by his side, and - and.. _hugging_ him? Okay, she has totally _crossed the line._ I gave them both a meaningful and glare look before turning back to the boar, I tried to run my sword through the boar again, and this time, ichor seeped through my sword. Gold ichor. Yep, it worked, but as I ran that sword through the boar, I was crying, my eyes water in bitter tears, and it's not just because I saw Hebe hugging my boyfriend sweetly, without Apollo even shrugging her off, it's because I was killing a friend.

I was killing Percy. And it hurt to see it that way. The boar finally stumbled back and lied down the ground. I quickly drew my sword away from the boar and turned it back to a ballpoint pen. I fell on my knees and cried hard. I feel so guilty, why did I have to do it? Percy was a good friend, and I let that perfectly good friendship slip away by killing him. Apollo and Hebe ran to me before Apollo stammered,

"Umm.. Thalia, I'm sorry.. I erm.." He was too articulate to continue, but just as soon as he kept on articulating, I shook my head and cried even more harder, soon, I heard a girl's voice running to me yelling,

"Thalia! I got the potion! I -," the girl paused, I know it was Annabeth, I stared at her from a distance, Annabeth's eyes also growing in bitter tears, She walked up to me carefully, her knees fell back like mine just moments ago, she stared there with red puffy eyes full of tears before stammering,

"No.. No! He can't be dead! He can't! He just can't! Maybe the potion still works! He can't! Thalia, please tell me he can't!," she shrugged the cap of the potion away from it's bottle and ran up to the boar's face. Annabeth drew the whole potion for the boar to drink it. The boar glowed, and after mere seconds, a figure of Percy appeared, and THANK GODS. Praise the Gods, he's not dead! Just after he drank the potion, he choked up and sat straight up, he was still in daze while asking,

"Wh- What happened?,". I sighed in relief, while Annabeth, she squealed like a little girl while pinning Percy back to his old position while screeching,

"Percy!," Percy chuckled before hugging Annabeth back. It's so cute seeing them like that, and yet they look so perfect together, I wish Apollo and I were like that. I turned my back to see Hebe still hugging Apollo. Apollo looked at me, he knows Hebe was hugging him, but no, he never minded shrugging her off. So much for _'You need nothing to worry about Hebe. I do not love her, and I never will ever again'_ accent. I composed up all my strength not to cry as I stood up and turned my back on them, and just gazed back to the couple pinned down on the ground, Annabeth was giggling melodiously before turning to me,

"See? I told you it'll work!," I giggled back before butting off their moment,

"Alright you two. We gotta go now, okay, so anyone know what date it is today?," Annabeth got off Percy and sat down to check on her pocket, she brought out a cellphone. You know, that little communication device you mortals have, Annabeth had a surprised look on her face before saying,

"OH MY GODS! Since when was the last time we left Lido Beach?," I lit up an eye brow before replying,

"23rd of August, why?," Annabeth stammered worriedly,

"And for how long have we been in this island," I'm getting curious now,

"Half the day. What's the problem with that?," Annabeth stood up before shaking her head,

"No. We've been here for 15 days!," My eyes grew wide to deceive me, 15 days? How on earth? I yelled,

"WHAT? That can't be! That's impossible! It's just the 24th day of August!," she yelled back nervously,

"No! It's the 9th of September! We've been here for 15 days! Our deadline is on the 19th of September!" I glanced back to see Hebe not so happy holding Apollo in her arms now. She was also surprised to hear that. I stammered,

"Well-.. We only got 10 days! So let's get the Hades out of here before the days add up more!,". They all nodded as we ran back to our ship. The ship is still as steel as good. Not a single scratch. But musing isn't my time for now. I ran to the system room to start the ship, and soon enough, we were at sea. I know this was all Circe's doing. But why should it happen to Selene's Island instead of Circe's? Enough of that, I have to call on my Father. I brought out one bolt form my backpack and clicked on the red button.

My Father was in his and mother's garden, sitting by the fountain. Lost in thoughts, until he realized a glow by his side. He jumped up in surprise, he almost fell on his and mother's statue. I got worried and asked,

"Father! Are you okay?," He sighed in relief that he didn't fell on the water. He gazed at me worriedly and said,

"Yes, I'm fine. But I was worried sick about you dear! You haven't called upon my help for 15 days, and the more I try to search for you through my fountain, the connection would always break, where are you now?," I replied,

"We just got out of Selene's Island, and-" My father looked at me surprised before stammering,

"Wait a minute. Selene's Island? Just got out?," he paused and I nodded before continuing,

"I should have known. Did you encounter Selene and Circe," I nodded again before telling him every single detail. Everything Selene had told me about the last and final war between the Gods and the Titans. My father listened incentively. He had a worried look plastered on his face, it made me worried to, then after telling every detail, I finished off,

"I need to get the Fleece to mother before the Winter Solstice. Cause if I don't, Olympus will fall," I regretted saying those last few words, but my tongue forced me to, I had no choice. My father grieved a worried sigh before rosing up from his seat and confidently saying,

"We must prepare for battle. I will have a council for the gods about this. Please Thalia, do your very best to get the Fleece to your mother on time. I have my whole faith and trust on you," I spoke confidently back,

"I will Father," he smiled encouragingly at me before saying,

"Good luck Thalia Walia," my Father said using his old baby nickname on me, "Me and your Mother both love you so much," I smiled back encouragingly at my Father, a little blushing, before saying,

"I love you both too Father,". The bolt disappeared soon as our connection broke. I sighed before Apollo spoke from behind,

"Thalia. I'm sorry.. I am.." I wouldn't care what he's sorry about. Bitter tears grew from my eyes. Apollo hugged me comfortably, but shrugged him off, just as I wish he would've done earlier to Hebe. I glared at him with bitter tears in my eyes,

"No! You're not sorry! Spare me, go have fun with your hussy!," and just as soon as the words slipped out my mouth, I ran out of the system room with bitter tears in my eyes. Why? Why? Oh Gods.. Why? I knew he would cheat on me, he never loved me. He's just using me. Like he did to those poor girls who fell for him. But this time, I'm not letting my guard down too easily. In 10 days, I have to get the Fleece to my Mother, or else let the world live in pain like the Golden Ages.

_TO BE CONTINUED.._

_

* * *

_

_Quite a long chapter huh? Just a little sorry gift to you guys for a long wait. If you had a long wait, well, I'll give you a long chapter! I hope you don't mind with the whole Apollo and Thalia break up thing, but I'm just adding up drama. Don't worry, they'll be together again in later chapters. I hope you enjoyed reading, and REVIEWS PLEASE! :]_

_-EMPG22HoPe_


	10. Chapter 9

**The Truth Underneath The Heart**

_Here's Chapter 9! I got a few reviews though, thanks for those who reviewed the 8th Chapter! I know you're all waiting what would happen between Apollo and Thalia's relationship, don't worry! They'll get back together.. in future chapters! Hehe :]. No, I'm just kidding, they'll get along soon, or maybe even in this chapter. So, anyway. Story concept. Okay, so you know that Circe has changed the days, and now Thalia and the others only has 10 days to get to the Golden Fleece. Oh, and like I wanted to ask you all. Do you guys want me to write the whole Last and Final and war between the Gods and the Titans. I'm really trying to get a vote here. Just answer the poll in my profile. Okay? Or just sign up a review in this chapter. So, here's Chapter 9! Trying to finish it before Periodical Exam on August 13! ENJOY! :]_

_

* * *

_The tears that once fountained from below my eyes were finally gone. No time for a weak spot. I told myself. I mean, come on, Apollo is just a guy. So what? I mean, there are a lot of fishes in Poseidon's sea, so why just deal my painful feelings only up to Apollo? I sighed in quite a relief before entering my room. I need to concentrate for the Gods' sake. 10 days. 10 days. 10 days. Those words always echoed my mind. How am I going to find a Golden Fleece in 10 days? And get it to my Mother before the Winter Solstice? I don't even know where the Golden Fleece is. Well, this calls for research. I closed the door behind me before heading for my balcony dock up to my laptop.

Typed in Golden Fleece on Google. On the very end of the page in Google was a location of the Fleece. I scanned the webpage for over a hundred times. The Golden Fleece goes from one place to another, just like Mount Olympus. Only it's a little too different. It says here in the webpage that last year, the Golden Fleece was located in France, now the Golden Fleece is located in Greece. The home where some or a few people believe in the Gods. So, as a _half_-daughter of Poseidon, I could say we will be reaching Morocco in 3 days. Then, when we reach Morocco, we'll travel by Air. Perfect, we could use Apollo's - ..

I forgot. That we are damn over, in my case that is. I don't know about him. But maybe, just maybe, we'll still be together again, I mean .. maybe he hugged Hebe for a reason.. or.. Oh. It doesn't matter! Golden Fleece is the theme here people, not me and Apollo's relationship, otherwise; well it's up to you whatever you think the theme here is Me and Apollo. Quite not. He's just an extra, I guess. He only got into this Quest because he wanted to. Maybe he got bored trying to get Aphrodite from Ares, he had no choice. Yeah, there _is _a rumor that Apollo was stealing or let's say was _trying_ to steal Aphrodite from Ares.

But since Aphrodite is wise enough to love Ares _more,_ well she'll never accept a sun god. Good for him. I sighed sadly at my musing's before hearing a melodious giggle from the up front door of my room, there I saw Hebe with a mischievous smile and a smirk on her face. That damn no good bastard. Hebe walked up to me while humming dreamily. Oh, she's so gonna receive a beating buster from me now. Hebe giggled again before saying,

"What's wrong Thalia? Had a little break up issue? Ha! Been there," I glared at her before briefing,

"It's none of your business, _Hebe._ And besides, why would you mind my own business?," Hebe laughed sarcastically before replying,

"Just trying to make you jealous, that's all, and Oh, did I ever tell you that I had the even chance to kiss Apollo again? How funny you should have known! It was sweet, soft, passionate, oh my gods. He's a better kisser than my husband," I rolled my eyes before replying her the big matter of fact,

"You really think something like that could make me jealous? And do you really think, Apollo kissing you ever so passionately can make me throw a tantrum at you? Seriously Hebe, when was the last time you even had a fight with a God? And you have a husband, and you're being unfaithful to him, you never had that trait from Father before, that's just so Ungodly. No daughter of Zeus and Hera is an unfaithful whore, but I guess you _are _one unfaithful whore, or is it funny you should have known!,". I won this game Hebe, I thought. Hebe glared at furiously, yeah, I think I won this game for now. Hebe smirked before replying,

"Someday, you'll regret you ever said those words, _Thalia_. You're a dead goner," and just like that Hebe disappeared out of nowhere. I swear by the River Styx if she ever comes back in my ship, she's a dead goner herself. Ugh, I have _got _to get this stress out of my league. I rose from my seat and transported myself to the dining room. I saw Percy, Annabeth and Apollo sitting and eating dinner, I realize it was already 7:00. Annabeth looked at me worriedly before asking,

"Thalia, is there something wrong?". I shook my head sadly before grabbing a slice of Honey Almond cake and sat beside Annabeth, pretty much as far away from Apollo. Percy then asked,

"Where's Hebe?" Probably in Tartarus, I wanted to say. But since then, I have to keep my pressure down a bit. I just simply said,

"No idea," and ate my Honey Almond Cake. After I finished my Honey Almond Cake, I rose from my seat and grabbed a few meats before burning my offering to the Gods of Mount Olympus, or more specifically; my family. Except one or two of them. I bid Percy and Annabeth good night before walking up to my room and drifting to sleep. And my dream of visions started.

A scene back in the place where I've for the past 15 days without realizing I was trap. Selene's Island. In Selene's office, probably perfectly refined. There I saw Selene, Morpheus, Oceanus and of course, my Grandfather, Kronos. Probably having a meeting, or at least I think it was until Kronos yelled,

"I can't believe you would let that little daughter of Zeus and Hera get away ever so quickly! And you would think that that stupid potion or Calydonian Boar would stop them in finding the Fleece! But no! You just had to ask Circe to drift them in distraction," Probably Kronos was yelling at Selene, while Selene was glaring at Kronos, she yelled,

"At least we had her stay in the island for 15 days! Buying her a lot of time before she even _gets _to the Fleece!" Finally, Morpheus cut off-

"Hey! Enough you two! Do you want to reign over those puny little Gods or just stay here forever arguing nonsense?" Kronos breathed heavily before humping.

"Fine," Selene made a really mean face at Kronos, while Kronos glared at her, Morpheus gave him a meaningful look until finally Kronos backed down. Oceanus then started,

"Okay, let's get this show on the road. So, I've thought of a plan. I've heard those two daughters of Zeus and Hera are having a war thing about Apollo, wise enough well said, we could let Hebe into out clan," Kronos stared at Oceanus before bellowing,

"Are you out of your innocent little mind? We can't let a child of Zeus and Hera into our clan! This could be dangerous! What if their child would just become one of their spies and will pull the strings of our plans all apart? Do you not know that?,"

"I know that! But, the girl's life is probably miserable, I mean seriously, letting Thalia search for the Fleece instead of her? Isn't that awful? I mean the girl would know misery when it comes to show. So why not?", then Oceanus butted off,

"I agree with Morpheus' idea," Kronos became furious and yelled,

"NO! I will not let this daughter of my children into our clan! It's ridiculous! That Hebe girl knows nothing about the war! She's not even aware! She's -", then Morpheus cut off,

"So, if she were not to know _anything _about the final war, don't you think she can over think the misery of her life and end up siding with us?".

The conversation went on and on. And it was terrifying. A dream of the Titans debating on whether or not to let my bastard sister into the Titan's side. I would've agreed to Morpheus' idea, but I also agree with my Grandfather's. What? Are they out of armies to fight and let the Gods fall? Typhon is gone. Cyclops would never help them. Any monster would never side with the Titans, so why don't they just give up?

_TO BE CONTINUED.._

_

* * *

As you can see, this was rushed, so I'll be editing this tomorrow. Don't worry a thing about it. So, tell me people if you want me to post the final war of the Gods and Titans, okay? Sorry for the long wait, and this chapter will have more words and duff. So you just wait okay? Thanks for reading people and REVIEWS PLEASE! :]_

_-EMPG22HoPe_


	11. Chapter 10

**The Truth Underneath The Heart**

_I am so sorry for the long update! Busy week in school, and my history project is torturing me to Tartarus. I hope you'll all forgive me for not updating. I have been also gathering up ideas for Chapter 10, and I just had the greatest idea. Okay, so Thalia's ship arrives at Morocco in 3 days, then they fly to Greece to get the Golden Fleece. Then, Thalia dreamt about Morpheus, Oceanus and Kronos debating on whether or not let Hebe, [her bastard sister] join the Titan's side. So, enough talk. By the way, Good news. The Apollo/Thalia pairing will be back in this very chapter! Yay! Oh, and thank you for the reviews on the 9th chapter. Ladies, Gentlemen, Lords, Lady's, Gods and Goddess, CHAPTER 10! Enjoy! :]_

_

* * *

_"Fine_!" _Kronos finally answered. And I'm telling you, he's not happy about it. Morpheus and Oceanus smirked at him. It was the best plan they would think of. So far. Despite the fact that I hate my bastard sister, I still care about her safety, even if she is older than me. I don't want her siding with the Titans, it's just so ungodly of her to.

"But don't expect me to treat her better than the others," Kronos said lastly before disappearing out of white mist.

Then, the scene changed to a place I knew was _home. _10 Gods seated on their respective thrones, excluding my ill mother and my ex-boyfriend Apollo. The weirdest thing that I saw in my dream, is that almost all of them are arguing with each other. All except my hail and almighty father Zeus. Artemis and Athena yelling at each other. Hephaestus and Dionysus debating on who should do this and that. Aphrodite and Demeter arguing about how Persephone should always check if some of the Titans try to escape Tartarus, and it was just as crazy as ever. It was chaos. They were all panicking. I swear, I never seen a Council of the Gods this so.. so.. UNORGANIZED. My Father stared there for a distance, then bellowed,

"_Silence!_". All Gods stared at Zeus and soon all went to their respective seats. They all stood quiet for a moment, all in deep thoughts until my Father started,

"We must prepare for battle,"

"Why prepare now, if we could just send those bastards back to Tartarus?," my brother Ares bellowed.

"As thick-headed and ungodly as you act, you should be in peace at times!" Athena regarded at Ares. Ares glared at Athena, but my half-father Poseidon cut off short-

"Brother," he faced my father Zeus, "Let's not involve the young Gods, they have never battled with the Titans before, they're not ready,".

"I agree with what Poseidon is pointing out," Demeter added, "They don't know the weakness of the Titans, and they barely went into battle not until Typhon's return,".

"No! Father, let us help you!" bellowed Artemis.

"Yes Father! We have the right!," added Hephaestus.

"Sons.. Daughters.. Consider it.." sighed Zeus desperately until Ares barked,

"Father! We will not fail you! We still have the Fleece! I am sure Thalia will get it to Mother by the Winter Solstice, she'll never fail us! Don't you trust my sister Thalia?,".

My sweet tender loving Aunt Hestia entered the Council room,

"Maybe we Elder Gods should discuss this more severely and privately, for a fact that _w_e were the first ones to defeat the Titans. The young ones barely know nothing about this," Aunt Hestia briefed gently to my Father Zeus, Poseidon and at Demeter. The three nodded.

"Sons, Daughters. Leave us. Hermes, call out Hades. We need his support on this whether he likes it or not,". All the other younger Gods disappeared while Hermes nodded and flew to the Underworld. All that was left in the Council room was My Father, Poseidon, Demeter and a calm and gentle looking Aunt Hestia.

After five minutes of waiting, Uncle Hades finally arrived. With a bit of a worried look on his face. Uncle Hades stared at my Father and Poseidon.

"They're trying to escape Tartarus. Every night before I go to bed, I would always hear the Titans screaming in Tartarus, telling me that the fate of Olympus is within the grasp of the Fleece. If the fleece is not returned by the Winter Solstice, and could no longer heal Hera, the Titans might have a slight chance of victory," Uncle Hades briefed. Fear took over the Elder Gods. _The fate of Olympus is within the grasp of the Fleece._ So that means, _I _held the fate of Olympus. Because if I don't get the Fleece to my mother on time, she'll die and all the Gods will loose their strength, making the Titans win upper hand.

Suddenly, a glow of strong light shoved over the Council room. As the glow died, three ladies stood in the middle of the room. The Fates. On the left was Clotho, on the right was Lachesis and on the middle was Atropos. My father Zeus studded in complete confusion,

"Fates, what are you three doing here?,"

"We are here to tell _The Great Prophecy_," answered Clotho. Demeter and Hestia looked at each other nervously. Poseidon and Zeus in complete fear.

"But I thought the great prophecy is already stated," proclaimed Hades. The Fates shook their head.

"That is a different Great Prophecy. This is _The Great Prophecy _of _The Fates _themselves. We, the Fates will tell you elder gods the Fate of Olympus," associated Atropos. Even I myself was worried. _The Great Prophecy. _Told by The Fates themselves. The Fates _never_ lets anyone know their Fate, but this is different.

Atropos suddenly held out her hand, and a ball appeared, with a scene that terrified me greatly. The Three Fates held hands all together as they stated:

_"The end of Gaea is near,_

_Hurricanes, Typhoons and Cyclones with death upon it's hear,_

_The fate of Olympus,_

_In the hands of the daughter of Hera and Zeus,_

_Shall the fleece not heal the Queen of the Gods,_

_Di Immortals, loosing their strength against the odds,_

_One shall stand in victory,_

_and one shall end in misery,_

_To face the better or the worse,_

_Let the one who holds the fate of olympus break the never ending disperse,_

_That can put an everlasting end to the titans curse."_

And just like that, I woke up with a start. I saw that the sky was still dark between the grasp of the night. The moon on it's fullest. Looks like Artemis is in a pretty good mood. I checked my digital clock, 3:00 A.M. That dreamed scared me to Hades. _The Great Prophecy. _Being told by The Fates themselves. The lines of the prophecy repeated again and again in my head. Some words of the Prophecy struck me. _The fate of Olympus, In the hands of the daughter of Hera and Zeus. _Me. _I _hold the fate of Olympus. Oh Gods, but.. That's impossible. It can't be me, how could it be me? I'm no one special. How can I save Olympus? Why does life have to be so hard?

I hugged my knees and took my gaze on my foot. I started to sob quietly until I heard the door creek open, my gaze turned to a worried looking Apollo.

"Thalia, are you alright?" he asked as he walked up to me and sat next to me. I turned my gaze away from him and replied in a small voice,

"I'm fine,"

"Is it about me that you've been moping about?". I stared at him. I almost wanted to yell at him. Why can't he just leave me? He's the least of my problems! Gods.

"Look, about me and Hebe.. I'm sorry.. I .. well it wasn't me.. She.. Um.. I'm so sorry Thalia. It wasn't me, it was Hebe, she.. she tried to control me. that I couldn't control myself," Apollo paused, his voice almost breaking, "Please forgive me. I don't know what I'd do if I lose you. I love you too much Thalia. Without you, I'm nothing, nothing but a person not a God myself,". Apollo was crying. Oh my Gods, he's.. I never knew he could. He's serious. He really _does _love me.

I gazed at him for a moment before cupping my right hand on his left cheek. This took his attention, he held my right hand before carefully pulling me in a soft and passionate kiss. Oh Gods, I missed kissing his lips. His lips were always so soft and tender, all my problems drowned in Lethe just like that. We pulled away from each other as I gazed into his deep blue eyes that matched mine. His eyes were so mystifying, so loving in every single way.

"I forgive you Apollo," I sighed. I wiped his tears away before kissing him softly on the cheeks. He hugged me gently before saying,

"Oh Gods, I love you Thalia,"

"I love you too Apollo,"

We stayed like that for a moment before he pulled away and said,

"So, how's our progress to get to that Fleece?,". Now that subject turned me off, a sad and worried expression masked my face. My dream haunted me again. As if never wanting to leave me.

"What's wrong?" Apollo asked me worriedly. I gazed at him, I just love it when he's so concerned.

"You can tell me what's wrong Thalia, you know I'll always be here for you," he pleaded. I gave him a sad smile before telling him everything. The dream about Kronos, Morpheus, and Oceanus debating on whether or not to let Hebe side with the Titans. Of course, the dream about The Fates telling _The Great Prophecy. _

After I told him everything, his face was terrified. Even he himself was surprised with the Great Prophecy of the Fates.

"It can't be me in that Prophecy, it just can't. I'm no one special.. maybe the prophecy is stating Hebe.. not me.. it just can't be me.." I sobbed into his chest, his body was so warm, so comforting, I wanted to stop crying. But my eyes couldn't stop crying over the truth. Over that Prophecy. Apollo wrapped his arms around me as he said,

"Shh. Don't cry Thalia, it's going to be okay,".

"I'm just not that special. I can't save the world, my pride has nothing to do with being the heroine in the Prophecy," I sobbed harder.

"You may not be special to Gaea, but to me you are. Your pride will overcome saving the world. You're the daughter of Zeus and Hera, there is nothing in the world you can do wrong," he told me encouragingly. I gazed at him with a sad smile on my face.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Apollo,". He smirked at me before saying,

"I know,". I giggled playfully at him before punching him on the arm.

"Ouch, that hurt," he chuckled. I giggled at him before replying,

"Oh, I'm sorry, does this make you feel better?". And just like that, I crushed my lips onto his. Apollo smirked at the kiss before pulling me closer.

You'll never know when the love of your life could change you. And you'll never know that that love of your life would be your _everything. _

_TO BE CONTINUED.._

_

* * *

_

_See? As promised, the Apollo/Thalia pairing is back!Gods, I feel so happy updating again! I'm sorry for the late update though, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! Plus, it is OFFICIAL. I will be writing the whole 'Gods vs. Titans' thing. Yay! *applause*. Thank you so much readers for being so patient, and thank you for reading Chapter 10! Don't worry about Chapter 11, it will come in a little while! REVIEWS PLEASE! :]_

_-EMPG22HoPe_


	12. Chapter 11

**The Truth Underneath The Heart**

_Again, so sorry for late updates! I hope you guys don't blame me, blame school for the Gods' sake! I hate school days because I couldn't finish my updates for this story :(. As far as I desperately want to update, homeworks and projects keeps on pulling me back. Yeah, you could never really love school, especially when you're a Freshman like me. So this story will have a little drama scene I'd like to put up with. Enough talk, let's get this show on the road. Wait, scratch that, 'on the seas'. There. Much better. ENJOY! :]_

_

* * *

_We soon pulled away from each other just as we heard a loud scream by the main decks. We stared at each other for a while, then finally came to conclusion. _Hebe. _We both quickly ran for the door, and just at the same time caught up with Percy and Annabeth who we're still in their PJ's, but I didn't have time to laugh at something that so low. We all ran to the main deck, our eyes grew wide to deceive us. A flock of Harpies were surrounding the ship. A ten or 20 maybe, or even a hundred, and on two Harpies rode Morpheus and Oceanus.

"Get _her,"_ commanded Morpheus while pointing at Hebe. A few Harpies screeched as they swiftly flew to Hebe. Me and Percy soon brought out our ballpoint pens and clicked it as Celestial Bronze swords glistened from the moon's light. Percy stared in awe at my sword, as if it was the first time they saw it.

"Who, where in Hades did you get _that,_" asked Percy still not dropping his amazement.

"Got it from my bro," I replied with a smirk before slashing a Harpy that was about to strangle me to Hades. Apollo drew out his bow and arrow and shot three arrows straight at three harpies, while Percy was slashing each Harpy one by one, and Annabeth also started to get her own bow and arrow and shot it at the harpies. We fought furiously with every bit of ourselves to get this _God-slash-half-blood-slash-eating-monster _away from Hebe, cause I know she was their target. My dreams of visions were true, they _would _try to get Hebe to side with the Titans. There were too many of them, we couldn't handle each. Each and every one of us was distracted but.. Hebe! Where is she? Where in the name of-? A loud screech was heard that caught all of our attention expect the Harpies who happened to successfully slash a cut on Percy's right arm and a cut on Annabeth's right knee. But both of them just ignored the pain as if it was just a small scratch.

"We've got to get Hebe! Their target is to get Hebe, and if we don't get to her fast-," I tried to yell at them, but even I couldn't hear myself from the loud screeches of the Harpies and a terrified screaming Hebe. The other Harpies were blocking Oceanus and Morpheus, I couldn't see if they had gotten Hebe yet.

"Apollo, distract those things, I'll try to find Hebe," I yelled at Apollo, he lit up an eye brow with a frown before replying,

"Are you out of your Olympian mind? What if they'll get you too?"

"It's much better if they both got us instead of just her!" I yelled at him, this isn't the time for playing games.

"What are you, crazy?" Apollo yelled furiously. I rolled my eyes and just slashed a few harpies before jumping on the railings and slashed through them. I could finally see Morpheus and Oceanus, and Oceanus got Hebe tied up to knot, like she was dinner for the Harpies. I rode on one Harpy and flew to them, I could see they were both arguing but soon stopped when I yelled,

"Hey!,"

"Stay out of this Thalia, we don't need you in this," replied Oceanus.

"Give Hebe back before I kick your Titanic butts off!" I yelled furiously at them.

"Wow, for a daughter of Zeus and Hera, she got _nerve,_". chuckled Morpheus. I frowned at them before the Harpy and I flew to them as we charged at them. But they were too fast, there was no way I could get Hebe now. I tried flying up to them, but more likely I tried to concentrate on Oceanus, that's where my sister is. I far near Hebe when I suddenly felt Morpheus' presence on my back. I tried to kick my right foot behind, and to my surprise, I just jabbed that titanic idiot out of his Harpy, I glared at the Harpy behind me and it squealed like a scared little mouse and flew away. I was about to untie Hebe when I suddenly felt something hit my head hard. No, I didn't hit my head hard, _someone _hit my head hard. And just like that, I felt unconscious and fell out of my harpy and into the sea as darkness shook over my sight.

Soon, my dreams of vision came.

It was some place dark, some kind of secret headquarters. It's obvious. Of course it's obvious, it's Tartarus for the Gods' sake! I heard muffling from a girl, and it was pretty much Hebe. Oceanus and Morpheus was holding onto her both arms.

"We got her," Oceanus said with a smirk.

"Perfect, now remove all the knots and ties you strangled on this girl," Kronos commanded and soon Oceanus and Morpheus did. While Kronos was examining Hebe, he looked at Morpheus as he lit up an eye brow and asked,

"What in the name of the Titans happened to you, Morph?". Morpheus and Oceanus just finished untying Hebe when Morpheus scratched his head and stared down at his limp knee, _which _for your information I kicked backward.

"I uhh ..." Morpheus stammered but Oceanus just answered,

"He got kicked out of his Harpy by that daughter of Zeus and Hera.. what's her name? Erm.. Enyo.. Eileithyia.. Hmm.." Oceanus replied idiotically. Does this idiotic Titan _not _know my name?

"Thalia," Kronos answered for him.

"Yeah! Thalia, yeah. Thalia was the name," Oceanus answered with a grin. Kronos rolled his eyes and commanded,

"Be gone,". And as quick as you can say _Styx_, Morpheus and Oceanus were gone. Hebe glared at Kronos.

"Hello," Hebe greeted sarcastically, "Grandfather," she continued, as if the word _Grandfather _was poison to her mouth. Kronos gave her an evil grin,

"Hello grandchild," Kronos greeted, "So, how's the family running? Your mother and father finally made out? Took them eons to," he continued.

"Okay, enough chit chat gramps, what do you want from me?" Hebe asked lazily, as if to be already used to being with our _Grandfather._

"I want you to," Kronos grinned, "Side with us, the Titans, for the last and final war between the Gods and the Titans," Kronos finally finished. Hebe stared at Kronos. As soon as she got the message through her olympian (not to mention idiotic) brain, she frowned at Kronos.

"What do you think of me as? A fool?" Hebe yelled, "I would never join your titanic clan! You've lost two times _in a row,_ how could you possibly think that I would side with you guys?". Kronos smirked at this, he chuckled lowly before explaining,

"Do you wish to serve the Gods still, if they don't even press a single concern about you? Think about it Hebe. Your parents chose your sister Thalia to find the Fleece. Why couldn't it have been _you _who was sent to do it? _You _were always your parents favorites, _You _were always the one to get the job done, _You _were always the best daughter they have. But what did they do to you after your mother bore Thalia, which is of course, a half daughter of Poseidon. Did they even cared about you? Did they even bother letting you play with her when she was a baby? They have forgotten you. Your so called 'family' in Olympus doesn't care about the minor gods. Well, that's because all Gods are selfish. They only cared about the _big picture_, the fame that they would put up within their grasps,"

Hebe thought about this, and a mask of realization came to her, and soon her realization face faded away from my dreams as darkness shook over my eyes. I felt my eyes flutter open carefully, and as I tried to contain the balance of my sight, I saw 3 heads of Apollo above me. I was getting dizzy, totally dizzy. Finally, after I just got my sight fine. Apollo smiled at me before saying,

"You're finally awake! By the Gods, after three days-" but I cut him off,

"Three days?"

"Yeah, you were unconscious for three days, can you believe that?" he replied with a trail of thought. Three days? I was unconscious for three days? In three days, we were supposed to sail to Morocco, then travel by air to get to Greece. I was about to panic, but something deep within me calmed me down. That was the only time I realized I was underwater. I was lying down on a soft silky shell bed, and the room was covered with sea shells , fish portraits and mosaics, and everything about the sea. I examined the whole room before asking,

"Where are we?"

"We're at Uncle Poseidon's palace. It's a good thing we caught up with him during our battle with the Harpies," Apollo replied.

"The ship!" I stood back up to a sitting position, "What happened to the ship?". Apollo smiled and kissed me on the cheek before replying,

"The ship is fine my love. Uncle Poseidon already brought the ship to the side beach of Morocco, and trust me, no harm done to it,".

I wanted to ask so many questions. What happened? Where was Percy and Annabeth? What had made me stay unconscious for three days? Is Hebe going to be alright? I am so confused right now, I don't know what to do! Apollo saw the expression on my face and he got worried. He crawled up on the bed where I laid and hugged me behind my back.

"It's going to be alright," Apollo said, as if he just read my mind, "but Hebe, I do not know. The last time I saw Hebe was when she was captured by Oceanus,". That was the least or the most of my problems. I _have _to find Hebe. I _have _to get to the Fleece. But which should I concentrate on _more?_ The safety of my sister or the safety of Olympus itself (and my mother of course)?. My musing was drowned in Lethe when I heard the door creek open and there appeared Percy, Annabeth and.. Poseidon. I've never been really close to my _half-father _Poseidon. He never came once close to me before, maybe he felt ashame about the whole me being his _half-daughter_ and stuff. Poseidon smiled at me with relief.

"Thalia, are you well?" Poseidon asked me with every bit of concern in the tone of his voice. I nodded, but before I could say anything, Annabeth ran to me and hugged me happily.

"Thalia!" she exclaimed, "I missed you so much! I can't believe you stayed unconscious for three days! Listen, Hebe is gone. Oceanus and Morpheus has taken her,"

"I know that," I replied as a matter of factly.

"What are we going to do?" Annabeth asked, pain in her voice as the happy tone disappeared.

"Annabeth," Poseidon coughed, "Let me talk to her,". Annabeth nodded before she, Percy and Apollo left the room. So it was only Me and my half-father Poseidon. It was intense. My heartbeat started to pump fast, but I know I have to maintain my posture. Well, it's because.. this is the first time I ever talked to my half-father Poseidon. I mean, usually I see him in the Council of the Gods or just plain old celebrations in Olympus, but I never had the chance to talk to him before. Not even once when I was born.

"How are you feeling Thalia?" Poseidon asked, cutting my musings.

"I'm quite fine," I smiled.

"That's good to know," he smiled back. Then, his expression turned serious.

"Thalia. You must know, that .. that.. Well.." Poseidon was speechless, but still he continued, "I want to apologize for the whole.. well.. half daughter thing. I know Apollo showed you the truth when you came to Camp Half-Blood, but I really wasn't myself that time.. But I swear, I never meant for it to happen,".

"It's alright. Let's just," I explained softly, "put the past behind us, and let's just face what we have now. Oh, and don't worry a thing about it, I'm not _mad _at you. I was just surprised and shocked to know that _you _were my half-father, but still, no hard feelings,". I smiled at him. And yes, what I was saying was true. I'm not really mad at my half-father Poseidon, just shocked about how _I _would be a daughter of Poseidon. Poseidon smiled at me happily before replying,

"I'm glad."

But soon, all that smile faded away as he turned serious. Serious. I know what he was going to say, and I didn't have to correct myself when my half-father Poseidon started to tell me about how The Fates arrived at Olympus with _The Great Prophecy_, and I told him I already knew, since I always dream about the real thing. He told me about the preparation of the battle, and how Camp Half-Blood must cooperate with the war, This was just like the second war of the Gods and Titans, only this time it's different. _I _hold the fate of Olympus. And it was creepy just thinking about it. He told me about Hebe, saying Morpheus and Oceanus has captured her, and Kronos will not let Hebe go unless she joins the Titans.

It hurt for me hearing that. My dreams were true. Hebe will surely join the Titans. Why wouldn't she? Because of her horrible past? Just like that. Well, if you're Hebe, well yes. I was so out of my mind today. We were running out of time. 7 more days before the Winter Solstice, and still no Fleece. Just as soon as Poseidon finished everything, he said,

"Maybe you should call your Father. You must let him know everything that had happened for the past three days," I nodded and soon, he was gone like magic. I realized I was wearing a simple white toga, and it was my Mother's teenage toga back when she was a maiden. I miss her so much already, and I don't even want to know how gravely ill she is, waiting for that Fleece. When I turned to my left, I saw my Golden Backpack. I ran up to it and grabbed a bolt and clicked the red button. Emergency calls.

The scene was in my Mother and Father's bedroom. My Mother was awake and much more paler. She looks so weak, as if the potion is melting her immortality away. _I do not like that._ Father was on her bed side and they were talking calmly and lovingly, until they realized a glow in front of them. They faced me and smiled happily.

"Thalia," my Father sighed in relief.

"Hey Dad," I said and turned to my Mother, "Hey Mom, sorry for the delay, we were quite short on the whole trip, how are you feeling?".

"Worst, I suppose," my mother replied with a faint smile, "but don't worry, I can handle this. I missed you so much dear,".

"I missed you so much too Mother," I replied, "I wish I could just be there, comforting you all the time,"

"Yes, I wished too," my Mother sighed, "How are you Thalia? Tell me about your quests. Where are you now?". She was asking a lot of it, and I gave her every single detail. My sail to Selene's Island, My dreams of visions, especially the one with the fates great prophecy and a lot more.

"So, you did know the Prophecy," my Mother said with a smile on her face, but I wasn't smiling, in fact my eyes were flooding with tears. My Mother and Father looked at me with concern and asked me why I was crying.

"I'm just.. scared," I admitted. It was the first time I admitted that I was scared. Scared that I wouldn't get the fleece to my mother on time. Scared that I can't get my sister Hebe back. Scared about ... everything. I have never felt my pride go so low today.

"Don't be scared my dear. Can you believe it?," my Mother faced my Father then to me, "_You're _our daughter in The Great Prophecy of the Fates,".

"But Mother.." I stammered, "What if I can't?".

"Thalia," my Mother sighed, "I know you can. You're the most bravest I have ever known. _You will succeed. _I know you will. Our Family has their whole faiths in you. We all trust and love you so much,"

"And," my Father continued for my Mother, "it will be a joy to have our own daughter defeat Kronos himself, can you believe that my love?" my Father faced my mother with both smiles on their faces. I smiled at that thought too. I love them both so much. Just the way they both love each other and me.

"Thank you Mother," I faced my Mother, then at my Father, "Thank you Father,".

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_

* * *

_

_Finally succeeded in finishing this! YAY! I wanted to finish it early for you guys! But, I'm sorry to say that Chapter 12 will have to wait. Aww. So sorry guys, but it will come shortly though. Thank you so much for reading! Reviews please and may the Gods bless you all! :]_

_-EMPG22HoPe_


	13. Chapter 12

**The Truth Underneath The Heart**

_Chapter 12! I'm sorry again for the late update. As always, you can blame 'school' and 'projects'. Still, I hope you guys don't get mad at me for updating super late! Anyway, enough chit chat. Here's Chapter 12! I hope you enjoy! :]_

_

* * *

_"Thalia dear, where's your sister Hebe?" asked my Mother. Oh Gods. Yeah, this is damn trouble to me. Mother and Father are going to kill me if they find out Hebe has been kidnapped. Deep breath. You can do this Thalia. You can do this.. I can't! Gods, I can't -

"Hebe's been kidnapped by Oceanus and Morpheus," I said quickly and shut my eyes tight, not wanting to see the look of anger from my parents. I knew I shouldn't have said it. What kind of ungodly magic forced me to even say that? Suddenly, beads of tears started to roll from my eyes, still shut.

"Thalia, dear why are you crying?" asked my mother worriedly.

"I should have saved her earlier," I muttered almost to myself, "if I hadn't had a fight with her.."

"_You _had a fight with your sister? Thalia, dear," my Mother asked, "please tell me. What happened to your sister? What were you two fighting about?"

And so I did. I tried explaining carefully, trying not to say anything offending that would make my mother's sickness more worse than now. I told her that we were fighting over _Apollo. _I told her how she was kidnapped by Oceanus and Morpheus. But I couldn't explain that _well, _because I don't want to talk now. I'd rather want to cry myself to sleep and just think of it all as a dream, still even if it is a dream, it's still true, so pretty much there's no way out. When I told my mother (and of course my father) about Me and Apollo being a 'couple', the look on their faces was not happy. I don't know why. Maybe they just don't want to accept the fact that their little girl is growing up now. I don't know, but I just _can't _read their feelings. I tried to cut off the story of me and Apollo and just concentrated on telling them more about Hebe. As soon as I finished-

"Thalia, I can't believe you would fight with your sister just because of some," my mother paused and thought of a word, "_guy."_

He's not just some _guy. _He's _the _guy. He's _the _God. That was what I wanted to tell my mother, and yet self consistence stopped me. Thank Gods. My Mother felt so disappointed, and so was my Father. Wow, what a perfect family reunion, all that's needing now are my brothers and sisters, and just after I thought about _brothers and sisters_, I heard a growl from behind Mother and Father's door. The double doors of my Parents' room burst open and there appeared Enyo, Eileithyia with Ares and Hephaestus. My sister, Enyo, wasn't very happy at all.

"Mother! Father!" barked Enyo calmly, but to me it wasn't as calm as you think. You see, Enyo my dearest sister is also the war goddess like our brother Ares, and sometimes they get along, and sometimes they end up killing each other to Tartarus. Enyo marched inside the room and told our parents,

"Ares broke my favorite vase! It was my favorite gift from Aunt Amphitrite, and _he," _Enyo paused before pointing at Ares who had a mask of anger on his face, "broke it to pieces just because I wasn't in one of his war-like meetings which really wasn't on my agenda!"

"You were supposed to _be_ there!" Ares barked, "The West Coast of New York is being attacked by _actual _dead people, and the cities army's are falling back!" Ares finally finished.

"Will you two quit it already?" Eileithyia yelled while coming in between them, "It's just a stupid war! What the Hades is the big idea with that?"

"Oh," Ares snarled, "I'll give you a good reason about it!"

"Shut yourself up Ares!" bellowed Enyo, "You're as incompetent as a Titan!"

"Oh yeah?" yelled Ares, his hands balling to a fist.

"Yeah!" yelled Enyo back.

Our parents were just staring there, but luckily Father made his move. He rose from his seat and walked up next to Eileithyia, both of them in between Ares and Enyo.

"That's enough you two!" barked my Father. Much more louder than Ares and Enyo was doing a few seconds ago.

"Your sister Thalia is on the line, and you two didn't even see the fact that she's watching you two?" my Father yelled. Just as soon as my Father said it well, my sisters and brothers all looked at the glowing light in the room. Which pretty much is really in my direction. I saw Enyo drop her anger, and so did Ares. Eileithyia and Hephaestus ran to me and yelped happily,

"Thalia!"

"Hey there guys." I smiled at them.

"We haven't heard much from you," said Eileithyia, "It feels like forever since you left little sister!"

"Thalia, how's the ship?" asked Hephaestus, brightness in his deep blue eyes, "I hope it's doing well, not a single scratch?"

"Yes it has," I giggled a little, "Oh and Heph, the ship is doing well. It's a good thing Poseidon saved it before it became the Harpies' toy wreck collection." Eileithyia giggled as well and Hephaestus heaved a heavy and relieving sigh. Suddenly, two hands reached for each of their shoulders and pushed them away as I heard Eileithyia and Hephaestus yelp '_Hey!_'. I saw a very happy Enyo and a jumping in joy Ares in front of me.

"Hey there little sis!" Enyo greeted me sweetly.

"Sis!" said my brother Ares, "Like the sword? Made it for you!"

"_Ahem,_" Hephaestus coughed, "Actually _I_ made them for her."

"Whatever," Ares rolled his eyes, "So, been fighting and killing monsters with that ball point pen? Hope you had been! And I hope you'd been using those little tricks I thought to you when you were 15! Man, I remember one time.."

"Ares!" barked Enyo, "Could you at least let me talk to Thalia?"

"No way!" snarled Ares.

"Alright you four," my Father ordered, "back to your rooms now! It's the middle of the night."

"But _Dad!_" my two brothers and sisters heaved as their eyes rolled together.

"Now." my Father commanded in his _I'm-King-of-the-Gods-and-your-Father-do-as-I-say _voice.

"Party pooper," Ares muttered to himself.

"I heard that." my Father said.

"Sorry." Ares apologized.

My brothers and sisters gave their goodbye's and goodnight's to Me, My Mother and Father before leaving the room. Suddenly, a knock was heard in the door. The door opened and Asclepius appeared with his Aid Kit.

"My Lord Zeus," Asclepius coughed gently, "I'm here to give Lady Hera's healing treatment statics."

"Very well," my Father said before kissing my Mother on the lips and turning to me.

"We'll talk about this another time Thalia, Goodbye dear."

"Yes Father," I replied before looking at my Mother. She smiled at me sweetly before giving me a flying kiss and saying,

"Goodbye dear."

And just like that. The mini bolt disappeared like magic. I sighed and breathed heavily. If it wasn't for my brothers and sisters arrival, I would've explained to my parents about that fight I had with Hebe about Apollo. Plus, I never knew it was midnight. How weird, from underwater it seems and feels like it's morning. So, I've got only 7 days to get the fleece to my Mother. Perfect. _Just Perfect._ 15 days stuck in an island of a Titaness. 3 days unconscious just by being hit with a scepter or whatever it is by Oceanus. Time is wasting. And I know this is all Kronos' doings. He is the Lord of Time. He can slow down or fast up time. Damn him.

Just then, Apollo entered the room. He sat beside me and hugged me before asking,

"You feeling alright?"

I stared at him and nodded, "Yeah."

"So," he started, "Where's our next location?"

"Greece," I said, "Home of the Worshipers of the Gods, until now I suppose."

"Ah," he sighed, "My hometown, perfect. So how do we get there?"

I smiled and said, "We'll use your Maserati car to get us there."

Apollo blinked, "You mean, by _air?_"

"Yeah." Well, as far as I don't really like flying by air, I'd rather want to take a drive there rather than take a fly. But, then again, flying to Greece will make quick and easy roots rather than dealing traffic jams in Morocco (I don't even know if they _had _traffic jams).

"Well, okay. If that's what you want," Apollo said, "You sure the Fleece is in Greece?"

"Positive."

"And where exactly _in _Greece?"

"What?"

"I meant, _where _in Greece? Thebes? Athens? Sparta? Crete? Thessaly?"

"I don't.. really now."

"Are we talking _'mythological'_ Greece or Greece _Greece_ as in _the _Modern times?"

"Mythological. Why?"

"Oh good. Well, I thought if we tried the Modern Greece, it'll be easy since the Modern Greece is smaller than the Mythological Greece."

"But if we travel to the Mythological Greece, it would be _much _easier for us to find the Fleece in the Mythological Greece since in the myths, Jason and the Argonauts found it somewhere there."

"Good point. So, when do we fly?"

"Later in the morning," I yawned, "You know you can drive your Sun Chariot around Morocco if you want."

"Alright. Come on, let's have a snack."

I nodded and followed Apollo out of the room.

As we walked up to the kitchen, we noticed that Poseidon and Aunt Amphitrite was there together with Percy and Annabeth. Aunt Amphitrite wore a Blue Grecian Toga and her brown and black smooth hair, in a neat elegant bunt, with a matching Golden Coral Crown before the bun. To me, she's _really _the Queen of the Seas. But much like a _grumpy _Queen of the Seas, her eyes were boring coldly at Percy. Yeah, don't get me wrong, even Amphitrite is a jealous wife like my Mother, I don't know about Persephone though. But still, I know Amphitrite is. She must be _really _jealous because Percy was the hero who defeated the Titan lord, and yet he was a son of Poseidon and a _mortal. _Just like what my mother felt with Heracles, my half-brother as they say.

Still, my Mother got over that sooner and later. When Heracles died, she even reincarnated Heracles and made him live in Olympus to be happily (or not so happily) married to my kidnapped sister Hebe. Speaking of Hebe, I hate to admit it, but I really miss her. And I also hate to admit it again, that she _was _my favorite sister. She was always my company whenever I'm alone. I remembered all those times we used to spend a lot of time together when I was young. So many good memories, and all those memories crashed and burned just because of a guy who came between us. Well, was it _my _fault the Sun-god fell in love with me? Totally not. But I gotta admit, Apollo is pretty much the _Start of the problem _and _The end of the problem _between Me and Hebe. Meaning, he started it, he should finish it.

I sat beside Annabeth (as usual) while Apollo sat on the right side of Poseidon. We all sat there in silence while eating Fish Burgers and Fish Chips and Fries for our midnight snack. But the silence broke when Percy, Apollo and Poseidon started talking about.. this and.. that. I don't know, really I don't. It's boy talk. I don't do boy talk, and whenever I hear boy talk, I could only hear the words _blah blah blah _and that's it.

"Thalia." Aunt Amphitrite called out.

I faced her, since that was the time I realized I was also beside her, "Yes Aunt Amphitrite?"

You know, for real instance, I was afraid talking to Amphitrite. I know what you're thinking, and I know you're saying _"How can you be afraid of Amphitrite? She's just a nymph!"_. True, quite indeed. But, she's also immortal. Well, why wouldn't she be immortal? She's the wife of the Sea God for crying out loud. I don't know, cause I think she also knew about the whole me being the _half-daughter _of Poseidon. So, me and Percy are in the same condition in some ways.

Amphitrite was about to answer when suddenly Eurynome a Nereid came in between us,

"My Lady Amphitrite, you have a visitor waiting for you at the Throne room."

Amphitrite just ignored me and followed the Nereid. Thank Gods she didn't talk to me. Unless I wanted to be Tuna-Thalia for her breakfast.

Just as we finished eating our midnight snack, I went back to the room where I just left a few minutes ago.

As I lay in bed, my dreams of visions started once again.

It was in my Mother and Father's room, and they were talking. All the words that came out from their mouths made me want to crash and burn.

"It's not safe for them to be together," my Mother spoke to my father gently, "and I don't even want them to be together."

My father sighed, "I know my love, but you must know that you cannot ruin their relationship. They love each other, and you can never separate true love."

"How can you speak of it as true love when it's had incest written all over it?" my Mother asked, almost raising her voice.

"Hera, please," my father sighed desperately, "Let them be together."

"But Zeus," my mother persuaded her defensive mechanism, "Apollo is the cause of our daughters' argument. For once in this world, your son never even found the perfect woman for him to be consistent of. And it would hurt me too if Apollo starts hurting our daughter. Apollo has already broken Hebe's heart, and so he will do it too to Thalia."

"Maybe he has changed," my father said bluntly, trying not to start an argument with my mother, "You'll never know when people change."

"But _have _you?" my mother asked coldly. What the Hades? I thought they love each other? I thought they would tare each other's clothes off and make love passionately in that very bed my mother was lying? Has my Father not change yet?

"What do you mean?" my father asked.

"I know you Zeus," my mother responded coldly, "whenever I am asleep, you would sneak off and go run away with another woman." Oh Gods.

"Hera," my father said gently, "As far as I know, I have never left your side ever since you were sick, and would only leave your side to bathe, eat and do my work while others will take place to keep an eye on you."

"Why should I believe you," my mother asked her voice now loud and clear as she sat up in a sitting position, "for once in your life, everything that comes out from you is a _lie._"

"Hera please," my father trailed, "you know too well that I love you with all my heart, and I would never hurt you, and I have never been with another woman after our Marriage Counseling."

"Never been with another woman?" my mother asked coldly, "What about the time I saw you making out with Demeter at Poseidon's palace during his celebration? Isn't that what you call '_being with another woman_'?"

"Hera," my father sighed, his hands reaching for my mother's and yet my mother did not relent, "Not now. Please not now. I don't want to start another argument with you. You know far too well that I don't want to hurt you. Please Hera, could you at least forget the past and let it be? Our daughter Hebe is in danger, trapped within the grasps of our father, Our daughter Thalia is somewhere I don't know where, maybe lost in so many thoughts that so many people are depending on her to bring the fleece just in time to heal you."

My mother stared at My Father before pulling Father to a kiss. My father kissed her back and moaned softly before pushing her carefully back to bed. Just as they pulled away, my mother cupped her hands on my Father's cheeks and smiled at him.

"Oh Zeus," my Mother breathed, "I'm so sorry. Maybe I have gotten too far, I just don't want our daughter to feel the pain I have felt before."

"Hera," my Father breathed back, relaxed at the touch of my Mother, "I know that my love, but for once, let's just accept the fact that she's growing up. Big enough to know what's right and what's wrong. Our daughter, Thalia. The Goddess in _The Great Prophecy _of The Fates. After so many years.."

My Mother sighed, "Let's just hope your son doesn't hurt her."

My Father grinned at Mother before crashing his lips onto Mother's. And yet, even outside my dream, I was smiling. What a beautiful dream.

My dream finally faded when Apollo wake me up by 5:00 in the morning. I was irritated at first, but then cooled down and started having a make out session with him. I love Apollo so much, I'll never let him go. Ever.

Just as we finished, we went down for breakfast, bathed, got dress and was sent by Poseidon to the beach side of Tarfaya. There docked the ship Hephaestus made for me. Not a single scratch, but it's sad that we have to leave the poor thing behind. Apollo told us to wait in the ship for an hour or so because he had to get this Sun Chariot a.k.a Maserati Car. So, we did.

And I am telling you, waiting for a Maserati Car for almost forever just to fly to Greece is boredom. I was just in the library with Annabeth, she was reading an architecture book while I read this cool book called, "Don't Judge A Girl By Her Cover" by Ally Carter. And Oh My Gods, Zach and Cammie is so cute together here. How adorable! Plus, Percy is in his room, doing who knows what. After 5 hours of waiting, we heard a _beep beep _sound outside the ship. I returned the book into the shelf and grabbed my Golden Backpack as we rushed out of the ship, and into the sandy beach of Tarfaya. There, we saw Apollo in his Maserati Car with two back seats and a vacant seat beside him. Just perfect for all of us. His sun chariot was so _hot_, and I mean _literally _hot. It was so Golden, I could've melted.

Percy, Annabeth and I all got into the car before Apollo started the engine.

"You know you're gonna burn a God with the shine of your car," I commented.

Apollo grinned at me before saying, "I know." then he pushed the lever and we flew quickly up sky high.

Golden Fleece, here I come. Or at least I think I was.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_

* * *

_

_SUCCESS! Yay! Another long and amazing chapter for you guys! Just to pay you guys back for a super long update! I hope you enjoyed this 12th Chapter! Chapter 13 will be coming soon guys! Thanks for reading and Reviews please! :]_

_-EMPG22HoPe_


	14. Chapter 13

**The Truth Underneath The Heart**

_I am so sorry for the late update! I should have updated more earlier! You see, this week's my First Periodic Exam and I had to study, plus I'm totally darn busy with my projects, especially the project I'm doing for English, to write a fiction story. Well, I couldn't grab a few ideas from my own stories here because the audience is for Nursery to 6th Grade, so I had no choice but to make up a new one. Plus, my mind was blacking off the whole 13th Chapter. I am so so sorry, I hope you guys will forgive me. I promise to give you a really long chapter here so you could enjoy the whole thing. Maybe a few 4,000 words will do just to pay you guys back for the super extendedly late update! As promised! 3 Chapters for the whole weekend! YAY! Here's Chapter 13! HAPPY READING! :]_

_

* * *

_My breath faltered breathlessly on the window glass of Apollo's Maserati car. It was starting to snow outside, I'm not even sure snow is possible in Morocco. Well, that explains that the Winter Solstice is near. It was freezing even inside Apollo's Maserati. The glow of Apollo's Maserati faded through the grasps of the snow. At the back seat of the car, I could see Annabeth huddling next to Percy for warmth. Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth to warm her, even if he is a son of Poseidon, he could be pretty warm in times of resting.

We or _I _now only have _6 days _before I get to the fleece to my Mother, and even until now I don't even know where in the name of the Gods is the Golden Fleece. Well yeah, the Golden Fleece is hidden in the Mythological Greece, but exactly **_where_**? I have been thinking about that a long time now. A lot of things are going through my mind, I couldn't control one at a time, as if all of them are debating on which is more important.

Get the Golden Fleece to my mother? Save Hebe before she changes her mind and sides with the titans? Where is the Golden Fleece? Where exactly in the Mythological Greece? What's happening to my mother? Is she alright? Am I really the daughter of Zeus and Hera that holds the fate of Olympus? Or does it have a double meaning?

I'm sure if you were in my place, you would have committed suicide. Honestly, I would have done it by now. But you see, I'm not a selfish goddess. I obtain to help people and be praised. Just because I'm the daughter of Hera _(which I'm not saying she is selfish but half likely saying it so) _**doesn't **mean I'm like that. There are some people in my life who still needs me and I wouldn't want to hurt those people who depends on me. Those people who love me. Those people who care about me. Half of everyone in the cosmos depends on me. _I _hold the fate of Olympus, which I personally hope is an _actual _double meaning. I mean, it could be any daughter of Zeus and Hera. It could be Hebe or Enyo or Eileithyia. But why me? By all the Gods on Mount Olympus why me?

Gods, I have _got _to get this stress out of my league. I feel like I'm starting the journey all over again. I mean, seriously. Again, being inside Apollo's chariot or totally _hot _Maserati car which is perfectly totally _cold _for your information. Percy and Annabeth sitting in the back seat of the car sleeping. Yes, actual _sleepage_. Me riding shotgun in the front seat of Apollo's car. The one and only thing missing is the sound of Apollo's radio tuning in to Justin Bieber songs. _I swear_ by the River Styx if Apollo starts playing another Justin Bieber song, he's _really _gonna get a beating buster from me. I shifted uncomfortably on my seat before leaning my head against the cold window of the car as I watched traffic jams hover the streets of Morocco on an early snowy morning. Smokes coming from the chimneys of Hotels, Houses, Three Story buildings and other contraptions.

Surely, I wished I would've felt that kind of warmth, because right now, I'm perfectly freezing cold and I don't even have a jacket. Hey, I'm not the Goddess of Fire to keep myself warm you know! I stared at Apollo to see that he was perfectly fine driving his car. As if the snow is just a little scratch or something that wouldn't harm him good. Gods, I wished I was the sun goddess.

"A-Apollo.." I said, my teeth chattering by the coldness while my arms crossed over my chest and rubbed each of my arms.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"D-do y-ou... h-ave.. a-a j-j-jacket? I-i'm f-freezing c-cold under H-helois' g-lare.." I continued, my body still flushed from the coldness.

"Thalia, are you cold?" he asked.

I frowned at him before saying, "Of course I am! Gee, for Pan's sake, how insensitive can you be?". I will never forgive myself. I would never forgive myself for saying that in front of my boyfriend. I would never say that. I swear. Some ungodly force forced it out of my mouth. As if that force thinks it were the right words to put it. Well that force isn't good when it comes to choice of words. I stared at Apollo trying to see his expression.

"I-I'm sorry.." I stammered quietly, keeping my head as low as I can, "I didn't mean to.. never mind.. I just feel so stressed right now." I know I would have heard the words, "Thalia, I can't believe you said that!" or "It's not me, it's you Thalia." Yeah, getting dumped in the middle of a journey is _not _godly. I just feel so stressed right now. Everything is turning upside down. _My _world is turning upside down.

Despite the fact after all this journey, I would heal my Mother using the Fleece, I still can't forget about Hebe. I looked out at the window and saw streaks of snow falling from the sky. Hebe _loves _the snow. I guess that's a fact you never knew about her. But honestly, she did. She only experienced having snow when she was in the mortal world, specifically New York. Once every Christmas, Me and Hebe would go down to New York to see how things were going. Which was probably one of the Olympian jobs I was born to do and were the ones I actually got so bored to do. But as soon as the rules bended over board. Things didn't go as it seems. Long story short, Mother didn't allow _anyone _and I mean _anyone _going to the mortal world every Christmas, regretting the fact that that was the day Father cheated on Mother again. So yeah, you get the idea.

"It's alright Thalia," Apollo finally answered, "I truly understand what you're going through."

"How can you possibly understand what I'm going through?" I looked at him, "You don't even know how depressed I am about that Prophecy, about Hebe..." I choked, beads of tears falling from my blue eyes, but I continued, "about my mother.."

Apollo turned the wheel and we leaped aside beside a cloud. Snow still falling from the heavens above. He switched the car keys and turned on the heater. Finally, something warm.

"I understand because I can read your mind," Apollo answered, "I understand because.. because I love you."

I stared at him for a minute before sighing quietly.

"Apollo.. I-" I tried to reply but he didn't let me.

"Thalia, I know it seems hard that everything is starting to get complicated." Apollo continued, "But I believe that you can do anything, even the most impossible. I myself would've never believed that we would be together." Apollo smiled at me, "Thalia, what I'm trying to tell you is that sometimes you have to face the hardest of your Fate. Everyone has their Fates, and all Fates are as hard as it can get. If you think defeating Kronos is impossible. It is possible-" this time I didn't let him continue.

"But Apollo, Kronos _is _impossible to defeat."

"There is a way."

"And what way _is _that?"

"His Fatal Law."

"Excuse me?"

"He thinks Hebe is his only hope in defeating the Gods. Well, because she's a daughter of Zeus and Hera, a child of the King and Queen of the Gods, the Supreme rulers. Even though Hebe is a minor goddess, she still has the blood of Zeus and Hera. She's still powerful, just like you. If Hebe ever side with the Titan's, she would make Kronos stronger. Giving advantage for him to actually defeat the Olympians. And this time, his Titan form will be revealed. But once Hebe decides to leave off the Titan's side, he'll vanish. Forever. Fatal Law's are tough, God or Titan. And that is Kronos' Fatal Law."

I thought about what Apollo said. It was scaring me to Hades. Because not only could it be weird for my sisters to join the Titans, but how children's of Zeus and Hera would be powerful over all the other Olympian Gods who are Sons and Daughters of Zeus and a different woman. And if Hebe sides with the Titans.. Oh Gods..

"We have to get Hebe." I blurted, I know it's stupid but I actually said that.

"What about the Fleece?" Apollo asked. Damn it.

I frowned at him, "I hate it when you're right."

Apollo chuckled before kissing my forehead. I giggled before kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm sure Hebe won't side with them," Apollo assured me, "she would never betray her family."

"Let's hope so." I sighed.

Just then, we heard Percy and Annabeth mumbling behind our back, we looked back and saw that they were both awake and blushing at each other as they realized they were hugging. Yes, actual _hugage. _Apollo and I smirked at them before I could say,

"Look who woke up on the right side of the seat."

* * *

_Don't I get an applause? *Applause*. Thanks! :))_

_So, 13th Chapter FINALLY updated! After I write this, I'm going to quickly peck up and write the 14th Chapter! I'll be having 3 Chapters for the whole weekend, yes even on Sunday! YAY! Be happy because my First Periodical is FINALLY finished! Yay! Now I can finally add up NEW stories. Yes, attention to all readers, I am going to have a new story in a few days. But that won't stop me from updating Truth Underneath The Heart. I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter! Thanks for reading and being patient about it! Reviews please! :D_

_-EMPG22HoPe_


	15. Chapter 14

**The Truth Underneath The Heart**

_Chapter 14! Sorry, AGAIN for the late update. Because we were having practices for our Interpretative Dance Competition from 4:00 to 5:00 and I usually get home by 4:00 and write down a chapter, but I couldn't since we always had practices. But don't worry, Monday is competition, so we won't be having practices by then. Okay, so you finally know what Kronos' Fat Law is! Yes every God or Titan or Hero has their Fatal Law's, in my case that is. So if Hebe sides with the Titans, Kronos will have a slight chance in defeating the Titans. In this chapter, Thalia will be dreaming of how her Mother Hera got sick and how her parents chose her to find the Fleece. Just a short drabble of the past she didn't know about. And also a dream about Hebe's choice in siding with the Titans. *DUN DUN DUN DUN*. Alright guys, enough talk! Let's get this story SKY HIGH! ENJOY! :]_

_

* * *

_I giggled playfully at the sight of Percy and Annabeth turning red, they look so cute together.

Both of them soon pulled away from each other before they turned even redder.

Percy coughed innocently, "So uhh.. Are we in Greece?"

"Not even close to getting there," I paused and looked at Apollo, "and not even sure where in Hades _is _it actually hidden."

"Maybe we should go through Greek Mythology process," Annabeth interrupted which is quite okay to me cause she's pretty smart for a daughter of Athena, so yeah let her be the star for today, "Jason returned the Fleece to Pelias, but soon Jason killed Pelias and he became the king of.."

"Iolcus," Apollo finished for Annabeth.

"That's right." Annabeth required, "Jason died because he broke his vow to Medea. He died under a rotting Argo, where the Golden Fleece was hidden right after Pelias died."

"So, you're technically saying that the Golden Fleece is hidden under the ruins of the Argo?" I asked.

"Exactly." Annabeth nodded, "One thing's for sure, the Fleece is in Thessaly, in the city of Iolcus."

I looked at Apollo for an answer. I mean, there could be a possibility. But what are we going to do if the Fleece isn't in Iolcus? What if the Fleece also moved like all the Greek Mythological stuff? Surely that would've happened as well. I don't really know the real story of Jason and the Argonauts, but I've heard just now from Annabeth that he's a selfish brat.

"There's only one way to find out if your information is positive, Annabeth." Apollo finally answered. Me, Percy and Annabeth shifted closely to Apollo.

"We must visit the Oracle of Delphi," Apollo said, "All the prophecies are hidden there. From the first prophecy of Uranus being overthrown by his son Cronus to the latest prophecy of the modern times. The Great Prophecy."

"You mean that Great Prophecy about Percy _not _being the hero?" Annabeth asked with a playful smirk on her face.

"Hey," Percy frowned, "at least I get to kill Kronos."

"I told you," Annabeth groaned, "you didn't kill him yet. He's immortal, he can't die. He can still reincarnate."

"Actually," Apollo interrupted, "that was just another trial."

"What do you mean another trial?" Annabeth asked.

"The Great Prophecy about Luke being the hero in the prophecy, that was just a trial," Apollo explained, "The Great Prophecy that I'm talking about is The Great Prophecy of the Fates themselves."

Annabeth and Percy blinked and stared in awe at Apollo.

"Th-The..." Annabeth stammered, "Great Prophecy of.. Th-The F-Fates? H-how?"

"They appeared in my dream," I interrupted and they all looked at me, "When I was unconscious, I dreamed about them. They appeared right in front of My Father, Demeter, Hestia, Poseidon and Hades. Then they started telling The Great Prophecy."

"But that's impossible," Annabeth said, "The Fates NEVER let's anyone know their Fate. How can it be possible that The Fates would just pop in Olympus and start telling about the end of the world?"

"Because," Apollo interrupted, "that prophecy is important. It is the Greatest Prophecy ever made from the ancient times up to the modern times. Because it was told by the Fates themselves."

"Well," Percy added, "Do you know what they said?"

Apollo looked at me, as if asking me for permission to let them know that _I'm _the one in the Great Prophecy. I looked down and thought about it, then I came to conclusion. I held my head up high and repeated the same exact words The Fates have said in their prophecy.

_"The end of Gaea is near,_

_Hurricanes, Typhoons and Cyclones with death upon it's hear,_

_The fate of Olympus,_

_In the hands of the daughter of Hera and Zeus,_

_Shall the fleece not heal the Queen of the Gods,_

_Di Immortals, loosing their strength against the odds,_

_One shall stand in victory,_

_and one shall end in misery,_

_To face the better or the worse,_

_Let the one who holds the fate of olympus break the never ending disperse,_

_That can put an everlasting end to the titans curse."_

Silence filled the car, and the only sound heard was the heater. The three of them were speechless. As if I just told them that we're all going to die, which I will try to encourage you that we're NOT going to die just like that. Yeah, okay so I wanted to cry again because I myself repeated that prophecy which is perfectly about me which I think is not but is obvious that is about me.

"The prophecy is about you.." Annabeth finally said. I nodded.

"Thalia, this is huge, major Olympian big. _You're _actually in The Fates great prophecy." Percy said in awe.

"As if that's a miracle," I rolled my eyes, "And besides, we're not even sure yet if it's positive that I'm the daughter of Zeus and Hera in the prophecy."

"Only one way to find out," Apollo interrupted, "Let's get to Delphi fast. Then we'll know if the Fleece is still in the ruins of the Argo."

We all nodded and as fast as you can say _Styx,_ we were riding Sky High under Morocco.

"How long does it take for us to get to the Oracle of Delphi?" I asked Apollo.

"Hmm.." Apollo thought, "Maybe a couple of hours. Let's say 5 hours more and we're there in a flash."

I nodded and the next thing I know, I was put in to deep sleep and as soon as I would've known, my dreams of visions have returned. But this vision is not a vision of the future or the present. It's the vision of the past.

The dream took place in Half-Blood Hill, and the sun was setting. There I saw a Tree, wait scratch that.. _Pine Tree. My _Tree. and beside that tree was a beautiful woman dressed in a simple white toga, her long chocolate brown hair rested on her torso. Her eyes were brown as mud but sweet as chocolate, but her eyes were red and puffy, as if she was crying for decades. Her hand caressed my tree softly and I know just who she is. It's my Mother, Hera. My Mother sobbed quietly as she stared at my tree with her sorrowful eyes.

"Thalia," My Mother chocked, "I'm so sorry this had to happen to you. I'm so so sorry."

Just after my mother said that, a strong wind blew as if Zephyr had issues. My Mother snapped and stared at my tree, and I snapped in my dream as well as I saw my tree's trunks getting green as if poison has been seeped through it's every vein.

"Poison," My Mother whispered, "goodness me. I have to get this poison out of you. Don't worry dear, I've got this."

My Mother held her hands on my tree and massaged it. Then, in just a few seconds the greens on my tree's trunks started to disappear, but as they disappear, my Mother began to turn weak. Weak as if lacking Ambrosia for eons. My mother glowed so bright, her immortality might have drowned. She pulled away from my tree and took a deep breath. Her skin was as white as chalk now, beads of sweat ran through her head. An just as I never expected, she fainted. As in actually fainted with a _*thump* _as she hit the ground hard. I wanted to run to her and help her, but I know I couldn't.

The scene shifted to my Mother and Father's room. My Mother lay in bed, pale now with beads of sweat still flowing from her head. Beside her was Apollo, checking her pulse. Loud thunder rumbled outside their room as my Father marched in inside the room and quickly went beside mother. I have never seen Father so worried before, usually I'd see him like this brave King of the Gods, but now, there's a whole different kind of father in him. A whole different kind of husband to my mother. A whole different king of King.

"What happened to her?" Father asked Apollo, "Did someone hurt her? Tell me, Apollo! So I can send a tantrum so madly Gaea would drop off the cosmos! Tell me so I could-"

"Father," Apollo interrupted with a worried look on his face as he stared at Mother, "Nobody _did _this to her."

"Then tell me Apollo," My father said, trying to keep the composure of his voice, "If nobody did this to her, how could she have fallen into unconsciousness?"

"I do not know Father," Apollo asked and shifted uncomfortably at the distant disappointment of My father's expression, "All I know is that, what's in her body right now is a very Poisonous venom, sourced from Hades' realm. I have asked Hades if he had anything to do with it, he said no. He has thrown all of his potions to Tartarus for the past four years and have never intended to use even the most poisonous that when touched, drank or any contact to a God can burn his/her immortality."

"Is that all you could tell me, Apollo?" My Father asked as he lowered his head, and in my case I think he's crying. Oh my Gods, My father is crying!

"I've tried using every medicine ever created by my son Asclepius, but no. None of them works. It just keeps on getting worse and worse." Apollo answered ashamed, "But there is one thing that can heal her."

"What?" My Father snapped, his eyes now red and puffy that made Apollo go, "What the Hades? Dad is crying? Like, Literally?".

"The Golden Fleece." Apollo answered.

"That's impossible," My Father retorted, "The Golden Fleece is useless against the odds now Apollo. No one has ever found the Fleece ever since Jason died together with the Fleece that was always hanging in the Argo after Pelias' death."

"The Fleece is still alive Father," Apollo required as rose and went for the door, "It's quite useful you know. It can heal a God or Mortal alike."

"But where is it?" Father asked, not getting irritated with riddles.

"I don't know." Apollo answered and left the room instantly before Father could say another word.

Father sighed sadly and looked at my Mother. His face was as worried as I am. Even though this is a scene in the past, it still made me feel guilty that I would curse the Gods the time when I was still a tree, and I didn't even know myself that time that my Mother was the one who healed me from the venom.

I saw my mother flutter her eyes open carefully. She smiled at my father sadly.

"Hera," My father sighed in relief, "I'm so glad you're awake. My love, what happened to you?"

"Had to.." My mother chocked, "save Thalia from the venom. Too poisonous, had to get it away from her before it burns her immortality."

"But Hera.." My Father said, "haven't you ever thought about yourself? Look at you, this poison is going to _burn _your immortality.. This posion can.. can..-"

"Zeus," My Mother said calmly, "I don't care what happens to me. I care about what happens to my children. I'm not as selfish as you think I am. I don't want my.. _our _children to get hurt."

"Hera.." My Father faltered. My mother held his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Zeus, I'm going to be fine." My Mother smiled, "I swear."

"But still," My Father continued, "you must be healed. Apollo told me no medicine could ever heal you. But only the Golden Fleece could heal you."

"I know my love." My mother answered sweetly, "I think it's about time you let out Thalia's curse. It been 30 years since you've kept her like that. And it hurts for me not seeing her anymore. It's been so long. It's time to give her a role. It's time to give her a purpose in life. It's time to give her the opportunity to become someone who wasn't just cursed by her Father and got turned into a tree."

"What are you implying, Hera?" My Father asked.

"If she would agree," My Mother faltered sadly, "she would go on a quest with two demi-gods in search for the Fleece."

"A quest?" My father asked, "Like, Jason and the Argonauts?"

My Mother nodded.

"This can be her purpose. If she doesn't agree, it is well fine with me." My Mother said.

"Are you sure with your decision?" Father asked.

"Yes," Mother nodded, "she will travel with Percy and Annabeth. They are simply the best heroes I have known far too well."

"If it is what you want," My Father looked at Mother and smiled at her, "and if it is for your safety and hers. I will agree."

Mother smiled at Father before Father would lean and kiss Mother softly on the lips.

My dream now shifted to a deeper, darker and murderous place. Tartarus. I heard Kronos' voice and a voice of a girl. Hebe.

"So, after all the those times the Olympians betrayed you, will you still be siding with them? So I ask you again Hebe," Kronos paused, "Do we have an agreement?"

I saw Hebe sitting on a dark fluffy sofa and in front of her was a coffee table with a black vase with 3 black roses deadly wilted. In front of the coffee table was Kronos who was wearing a dark tunic with crisps of dirt and mud, his dark power radiated Tartarus immensely. Hebe looked different here, she was now wearing a black toga, black high heels, a black bracelet, a black opal necklace and black Omega (greek alphabet) ear rings. She looked like the Goddess of the Underworld in this scene.

Hebe smiled mischievously at Kronos before nodding, "Deal."

I could've yelled at her and threw an anger tantrum but I know I couldn't. How could she? How could she do this? To Mother! To all the other Gods! She betrayed each and every one of us just because of her dreadful pass! I know _I _had a dreadful pass, but I never gave up in having a purpose in my life than just being the goddess who got turned in to a tree for running away. And _she_ was the oldest, and _she _gave up hope!

I woke up with a start and saw that the car has stopped, we weren't surrounded by snow anymore. More like surrounded by the sun, literally. I looked in front of me and saw a huge almost half-likely Amphitheater right then and there.

"Welcome to Delphi." Apollo said with a smile.

"It's beautiful." Annabeth said gleefully.

Apollo looked at me and snapped, "Oh. Thalia, you're awake. Finally."

"Guys," I said, sadness and pain in my voice, "I have to tell you something."

"What is it Thalia?" Percy asked.

"It's official." I paused and tried to tell them slowly and half moderately..

"Hebe is siding with the Titans."

* * *

_ OH NO! :O_

_Is it for real? Hebe is siding with the Titans? I'll answer that question to you reader with one word. YES. Hebe is siding with the Titans! So much suspense! Anyway, I'm glad I finally updated for so long! I hope you guys liked this long chapter and please review on what you think of it, okay? Oh and also review some opinions on how the battle should go between the Gods and the Titans. Should the battle be in Mount Olympus itself or in New York like TLO? Your choice people! THANKS FOR READING!_

_REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED AND VERY INSPIRATIONAL, SO IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE, TRY GIVING ME SOME ENCOURAGING WORDS TO GET ME PUMPING ON THE 15TH CHAPTER! \:D/_

_-EMPG22HoPe \mm/_


	16. Chapter 15

**The Truth Underneath The Heart**

_Okay, so yeah passing of projects are FINALLY finished and now I have time to write Chapters for Truth Underneath The Heart! Yay! So, yeah sorry for the cliffhanger back there! That was supposed to be necessary cause I wanted to have another full conversation right here! So, Thalia and the others have arrived in the Oracle of Delphi to find the prophecy about Jason and the Argonauts searching for the fleece. In this way, the Oracle of Delphi will tell them how to find the fleece. Oh, and they'll be using the 'yacht' Hephaestus gifted to Thalia again, yay! So, it's back to the seas. And this chapter is going to be long I assume. Let's say.. About 2,000 words in total. If that's okay with you guys! Okay, enough chit chat! ENJOY READING! :]_

_

* * *

_"What?" Annabeth yelled in complete anger as she balled her hands into a fist, while Percy and Apollo just stared at me in awe.

"How could she do this? How could she betray her family? She's sick! Are you sure of what you're saying Thalia?" Annabeth said.

"Calm down," I complied, "And yes what I said is true. Hebe _did _sided with the Titans." I said those words as if they were poison.

"I foreseen this happening," Apollo said, "I knew she'd side with Kronos. I mean, what wouldn't make her side with them? She has a dreadful past back then."

"What could've made Hebe so depressed about her past?" Percy interrupted, "I mean, what _is _about her past?"

"Guys," I interrupted, "There isn't enough time to baffle about this whole Hebe sides with the Titans jazz." I turned to Apollo, "Come on. Let's get to Delphi." He nodded, and we all got out of the car and explored the Oracle of Delphi. There were almost 10 groups of tourists here. Discussing about the myths of Delphi and that this place was sacred to Apollo and all that. I never knew so many foreigners would go to Greece and explore the sacred places of the Gods. Even if this is Mythological Greece, it all looks modern to me.

"Wait a minute," I said and frowned at Apollo, "I thought I told you to get to the Mythological Greece?"

"Well," Apollo laughed nervously as he scratch his head, "I thought well maybe we could see the more modern Delphi. I don't want to see the old one. And besides, the Oracle of Delphi _now _is much more updated."

"Fine." I backed down, "So where's your Modern Oracle?"

"Oh," Apollo said, "You're going to love her."

"Her?" I asked confused, "It's a _her_?"

"Yeah, her name's Rachel." Annabeth replied for me.

"Rachel?" I asked.

"She's this mortal I met in Hoover Dam. She could see through the mist. And she can predict anything, after our battle with Kronos, she became the new Oracle of Delphi." Percy said.

"You see Thalia," Apollo explained, "The first Oracle of Delphi was also a maiden mortal, beautiful and dashing. But she was soon cursed by Hades for sorts of reason, then she became like a dead mummy instead of a beautiful maiden. Soon, many maidens tried for the Oracle but it was dangerous. I remembered one time when May Castellan tried for the Oracle, it took 10 years to get her fixed up. But with Rachel, it was just an easy process, because she was meant for the Oracle. She also once stated the next Great Prophecy which I don't know if it's still considered since it was probably covered up by the Fates."

"Oh," I nodded but frowned a bit when I said, "Please don't tell me she's one of your little affairs."

"Ew!" Annabeth gagged.

"No she isn't," Apollo said, "Besides, she's got Nico di Angelo."

"Who's Nico?" I asked.

"You know," Percy replied, "The son of Hades?"

"Hades?" I asked confused, "Are you serious? Hades doesn't have any sons!"

"Not until now," Annabeth said, "Yeah, Nico has a sister named Bianca di Angelo, they were both sons of Hades and Maria di Angelo."

"So you're telling me," I said, "That Hades a_ctually _cheated on Persephone?"

"Guess you could say that." Percy said.

"Come on," Apollo interrupted, "She's waiting."

We all nodded and followed Apollo to this _Rachel _girl. It took us almost half an hour to get through the crowd of Tourists. Finally, it was lunch time so a few tourists were out for lunch. We walked up beside a statue of a beautiful maiden and beside that statue was a girl in purple toga. She was leaning against the statue while reading a book about Myths. She had black glossy hair that laid just before her torso. She had little freckles, but in any matter she was beautiful. She must be Rachel.

"Hey Rachel." Percy greeted.

Rachel dropped her book as she ran up to Percy and gave him a friendly tight hug, "Percy!".

Percy hugged her back and I saw Annabeth giving Rachel a look of distaste. Rachel pulled away from Percy and greeted Annabeth with a smile, "Hey there Annabeth."

"Hey." Annabeth greeted back uncomfortably. Rachel then turned to Apollo as she bowed down and said, "Lord Apollo."

"Rachel." Apollo greeted, "How have you been? Been seeing other visions lately?"

"Yes Lord Apollo," Rachel said with pain in her voice, "The Great Prophecy of the Fates has been stated."

"Yes I have heard," Apollo said and held my hand while pulling me closer, "Rachel. I'd like you to meet Thalia, daughter of Zeus and Hera."

"Oh," Rachel said with a shining smile on her face, "It's nice to meet you Thalia."

"You too." I replied with a smile.

"I have heard," Rachel said, "That you are the daughter of Zeus and Hera in the Great Prophecy of the Fates."

"Well yeah," I nodded, "But-"

"Yes," Rachel interrupted, "There is a double meaning."

"Double meaning?" Apollo asked confused.

"Yes, Lord Apollo." Rachel nodded, "There is a double meaning."

"What sort of double meaning?" Percy asked.

"The Great Prophecy would have stated a different daughter of Zeus and Hera, but to clear up most of them, Thalia you're still in the Fates' Great Prophecy, there's just a little puzzle missing in the piece."

"Have you been studying this prophecy, Rachel?" Apollo asked.

"Yes Lord Apollo," Rachel replied, "I have been studying it for days ever since the Gods have summoned me about the process of the Great Prophecy. And according to my great study, Thalia is in it, but still there's something missing that I haven't discovered yet."

"Very well." Apollo said.

"So, what brings you guys here?" Rachel asked.

"Well," Apollo said, "we're actually here to ask you if you know where to find the Golden Fleece."

"Hmm.." Rachel thought, "The Golden Fleece? Actually, it moves from one place to another. Last year it was in France nearly on top of the Eiffel Tower, but for this year, the Golden Fleece is in Thessaly. In the city of Iolcus. It is under the ruins of the Argo."

"That's what Annabeth said." I added.

"Indeed." Rachel nodded.

"But," I interrupted, "is the Fleece still there? Surely the Fleece would've died with the ruins of the Argo."

"Not Exactly," Rachel said, "You see. The ruins of the Argo is beside the sea shore of Iolcus. No one ever came near it ever since the ancient times. Yes, even by Modern times no human being has ever gone near the ruins of the Argo."

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Because it's protected," Rachel said, "But not abruptly protected like that dragon Jason had to kill to get the Fleece. No, Mythological monsters have been entering the Modern Times and now they're protecting The Golden Fleece under the ruins of the Argo. I'm telling you no specific mythological monster. It would just come randomly, Kampê, Minotaur, Harpies and a lot more. They come in once in a while whenever someone comes near it. I don't know why, maybe it was the curse of Jason or something."

"So, what happens when we defeat the monsters?" I asked.

"You get the fleece." Rachel said, "But first, there's another process."

I groaned, "What process? Gods, does it have to be this hard to get that damn fleece?"

"I'm sorry Thalia," Rachel apologized, "But this is the way the Gods have wanted it."

"Alright." I sighed, "Tell me what process we'll do after defeating the monsters."

"You have to," Rachel paused, "Re-build the Argo."

"What?" Percy snapped.

"That's crazy!" Annabeth added.

"Re-build the Argo?" I asked surprised.

"Yes." Rachel replied.

"But can't we just like," I said, "Scramble through the ruins of the Argo while finding the Fleece?"

"You cannot." Rachel replied, "It must be re-built. Because if you just scramble through the Argo and successfully finds the Fleece, it's healing process will fail. But, if you re-build the Argo and successfully found the Fleece, it's healing process would be extremely complete and powerful, it could restore a God's immortality. Just wrap it around the God's dead body or _un_dead body, he or she will be healed."

"But," Apollo said, "How many days does it take to re-build the Argo?"

"Let's say," Rachel calculated, "No more than 4 days."

"4 days?" I yelled.

"Yup." Rachel nodded.

"You don't understand Rachel!" I snapped, "The Winter Solstice is in 4 days, and you expect me to waste my time building a stupid Argo just to get the Fleece for 4 days?"

"I'm sorry Thalia," Rachel apologized, "It's the only way to make the healing process of the Fleece work perfectly."

I sighed desperately. This is _hopeless_. So hopeless. I'm never going to make the Fleece to my Mother in time just because I have to build that stupid Argo to get the Fleece. Suddenly, I heard a watch go _*beep beep*_. I realized it was Rachel's watch, she looked at the time and said,

"Oh Gods," Rachel muttered, "I'm going to be late for school again! By Hades, Dad's going to kill me when he finds out!" Rachel ran around back the statue of the beautiful maiden and grabbed her green backpack.

"Oh yeah guys," Rachel informed, "Before I leave. I advice _not _to go to the Mythological Greece."

I lit up an eye brow, "Why?"

"It would take 20 years for you guys to actually leave the Mythological Greece," Rachel scratched her head, "So to speak, just use the Modern Greece, okay?"

"Okay." We all nodded.

"Gotta go," Rachel said, "School rush. Good luck guys! Oh, and good luck Thalia. Be careful with that prophecy. You'll never know when the double meanings come! Just remember to analyze the Prophecy after everything ends and I don't mean literally _ends_."

"I will." I nodded and just like that Rachel disappeared like magic. After that, I turned to Apollo.

"4 days?" I yelled, "We have to re-built a rotting-dead-argo in 4 days just to get the Fleece?"

"You heard Rachel," Apollo nodded, "4 days."

"But we're not going to make it," Annabeth added, "The Winter Solstice is in 4 days and when 12:00 midnight struck and we still didn't get there.."

"My mother will.." I faltered. I couldn't just say the word _die_, that would be so.. Oh my Gods.. That would be my death as well.

"We're going to make it." Apollo encouraged us, "I swear."

"Maybe this could be a bit easy." Percy said.

"How can it be so easy for you?" I yelled.

"I could ask my brother Tyson to help us with his cousins and half-brothers." Percy said, "He's a Cyclopes, and a General in Mount Olympus and my Father Poseidon's General in his army. Maybe he can help us."

"But what if his battle is elsewhere?" Annabeth interrupted, "Like the time he has to get Oceanus away from his palace?"

"Not exactly," Apollo interrupted as well, "You see Oceanus is actually deriving for Mount Olympus as well, so Poseidon's palace won't be harmed but Evil Sea Serpents would, but surely Poseidon has Half Fish Deities to protect the Palace. And besides, it's not even the Winter Solstice, so Oceanus wouldn't probably be striking now."

"Good point." Percy said.

"Well then," I said, "Go Iris Message them Percy, we're needing a lot of hands to re-build the Argo."

"How about we also ask for help from the Hundred Handed One?" Annabeth asked, "He's got a Hundred hands and is very creative. He can help."

"That would be great." I replied.

"I'll just go Iris Message him as well." Annabeth said.

I nodded. "Tell them to come to the sea shore of Iolcus tomorrow." Soon Percy and Annabeth walked to the nearest fountain and Iris Messaged, leaving Me and Apollo alone.

I sank down on the base of the maiden's statue and sighed half desperately and relieved. Apollo looked at me while sitting beside me. He hugged me comfortably like any guy would do when their love one's are depressed.

"You know," Apollo started, "We're lucky we've got Percy and Annabeth."

"Yeah," I nodded as we both watched them talk to the Iris Message and to each other, "I wish time would just slow down."

"And why so, Thalia?" Apollo asked.

"So we can have enough time to re-build the Argo." I replied, "That stupid curse is still there and we have to re-build a damn rotting Argo just to get the Fleece."

"Yeah I wish." Apollo sighed. We sat there in silence, waiting for Percy and Annabeth, then suddenly the Sky turned Blue to Gray as small little snows fall from the sky.

"You know we're never going to make it." I broke the silence.

"Don't say that Thalia," Apollo said, "You know we're going to make it."

"Apollo," I sighed, "I feel hopeless. I'm worrying too much almost about everything. The Fleece. My Mother. My Sister. The Fate of Olympus and Gaea. I'm holding all their Fates-"

"Because," Apollo interrupted, "they believe in you. We all believe in you. If it will be the end of Gaea and the end of the Gods, then let it be. Let the Fates hold everyone's Fate. But for now, it's you who holds each and everyone's Fate. Especially that Golden Fleece which is our only hope."

"But you said something about Kronos' Fatal Law," I said, "You said if Hebe quits the Titans clan, then Kronos will disappear. Forever. Right?"

"Together with Hebe." Apollo said simply.

"What?" I asked surprised, "What do you mean together with Hebe?"

"She chose to side with the Titans," Apollo briefed, "And if she chooses to quit the Titans clan, she will disappear with Kronos. Forever. So, this will all end up that your sister will die as well together with Kronos. I'm glad you didn't have to side with the Titans, because you would've died too if you chose to Quit and Die for the sake of everyone's Fate."

"It's unfair." I chocked, tears started flowing from my eyes, "Hebe doesn't deserve to die!"

"It is the way the Fates have wanted it Thalia," Apollo said as he tried to wipe the tears away from my eyes, "She has chosen her Fate."

I sobbed into his chest. If Hebe quits the Titans Clan, it would be happy to see Kronos disappear forever, but it would be sad to see Hebe disappear with Kronos forever. This is unfair. She can't die. She's a Goddess, an immortal one. She has been living on Olympus for eons even if she's just a minor goddess. She can't just _die._ I started to feel the presence of Percy and Annabeth coming our way. I backed away from Apollo and quickly wiped my tears, not wanting to show a soft spot to Percy and Annabeth.

"Thalia," Annabeth asked, "Are you - crying?"

"No," I sniffed, "of course not. Wh- Why would I be crying?"

""Is she crying?" Percy asked Apollo.

Luckily, Apollo shook his head, "No, she just got wind dust on her eyes. She'll come around good shortly."

"Oh." Both Percy and Annabeth nodded.

"So," Annabeth added, "Hundred Handed One is available. He'll come to the sea shore of Iolcus tomorrow."

"Yeah," Percy said, "And Tyson said he'd be glad to help, a dozen of his cousins and half-brothers are coming too."

"So," Apollo asked, "We start tomorrow?"

I nodded. "Yeah. We start tomorrow. But for today-"

"Let's have lunch." Percy interrupted with a grin on his face.

"Right." Annabeth agreed. "My stomach is rumbling like Tartarus."

"Thalia?" Apollo asked, as if asking for approval to this hunger-matter.

"Sure thing." I nodded. Besides, I'm even getting hungry myself.

"But-" I added, "After lunch, we ride for Iolcus."

"Alright!" Percy cheered. "We're going modern!"

All of us laughed at Percy before heading to the nearest Grecian Restaurant. Sometimes, you just get that little stress out for a while and have a little fun for once in a while.

* * *

_I finally finished the 15th Chapter, another success! Sorry for the long wait, I was reading this story in called "The Memoirs of Hera". It's a 35 Chapter story, and I recommend it to those Hera & Zeus lovers there. It's a really great story, and I think you should search for it if you have time to read a 35 Chapter story. Here's the link: .net/s/2477220/1/The_memoirs_of_Hera._

_So, thanks for reading, and reviews please! =]_

_-EMPG22HoPe \:D/  
_


	17. Chapter 16

**The Truth Underneath The Heart**

_Chapter 16. Sorry it took long, but I had this really long homework and I couldn't concentrate on writing ideas. So sorry, but I'll spare all those things for later. Here's Chapter 16! I hope you'll enjoy! :]_

_

* * *

_We walked into a five star Grecian Restaurant that was filled with filthy rich people, I don't even know how many trillion bucks they earn a day. Plus, I don't even know if we can even pay that much for a five star Grecian Restaurant. Just as we entered, the Mustache Guy at the Podium assisted us to our 'Table for four seat'. This place was totally amazing, classical music played, the aroma of freshly cooked food sent our stomachs rumbling, this is as if I'm on Mount Olympus.

Apollo ordered 4 banquets of different food, I don't know maybe Turkey, Lobster or whatever he ordered. All I know is that I'm seriously _hungry_, I could eat an Elephant. Our waiter said the food will take 50 minutes to be cooked. We all nodded and soon, the waiter rushed to the kitchen to give our orders to the Chef.

As we waited for our food, we talked a lot. Percy and Annabeth told me the reason why I wasn't able to kill Percy when he was a Calydonian Boar. They said it's because Percy took a dip on the River Styx like Luke Castellan the 'half-reincarnation' of Kronos did. Percy was invulnerable before the war, and his only weak spot was at his upper back. As I remembered, I drew my sword in front of him, not at his back, so Thank Gods I wasn't able to kill him. We talked and we talked and I finally came out to conclusion what important should we really be talking about.

"Is it really hard for us to build the Argo?" I asked curiously.

"Are you kidding?" Annabeth snapped, "It took Argos almost years to actually build a precious ship like that."

"But," I added, "Do we have to really build the Argo with it's totally complete replica?"

"Yes," Apollo answered, "We have to. You heard Rachel, for the Fleece to work perfectly, we have to copy the complete replica of the Argo."

"Well that sucks," Percy frowned, "big time."

"I know." I agreed.

Classical music played, aroma of food still fluttered around the restaurant, and beside our table were two girls and two boys. They were wearing regular clothes like us, but I swear to Hades I know I've seen them before.

The first boy had black messy hair and his eyes were colored emerald as if representing war. He was wearing a black suit and had black sunglasses, but through those glasses you could see the look of Power and War between his emerald eyes. The second boy was 'not so beautiful' in the order and had sky blue eyes, he was wearing an exact copy of my Dad Zeus' suit, you know, the one he usually wears during the Council of the Gods. He wasn't wearing any sunglasses like that super naturally cool guy beside him, but his eyes were showing love and affection.

The first girl had her hair tied in a complete neat bun, her hair chocolate brown like mine, her eyes were electric blue and she was reading a book entitled, _"Encryptions of Process: Marriage Counseling and Resolving"_. She wore white jeans that reached up to her knees and simple green t-shirt that had colorful butterflies surrounding them. The second girl had black and brown hair that laid on her torso, her eyes also emerald like the other boy, also raging with Power and War. She was reading the menu and she was wearing a cute red top with a black belt almost as if as a girdle and simple jeans.

"Are you sure they're here?" The first boy asked with the black sunglasses.

"I'm sure they are." The second girl replied, "Don't you trust me?"

"Well," The first boy complimented, but to me it really wasn't, "Nobody ever trusts you."

"Why you little-" The second girl raised her voice but the first girl with a neat bun on her chocolate brown hair stopped her.

"Enyo! Control yourself! You too Ares!" The first girl protested. I was like, _Oh my Gods_, is that girl's name really Enyo? As in Enyo, my war goddess sister?

"But Eileithyia-" Enyo complained and Eileithyia shut her up.

"Heph," Eileithyia groaned desperately, "help me here."

Hephaestus looked at Eileithyia before answering, "You guys, knock it off. We're supposed to be here for Thalia."

I rose from my seat and went up to them and said, "Well, am I the Thalia you guys are looking for?"

The four of them stared at me in awe before running up to me while screaming in joy, _"Thalia!". _I received a few, _'I miss you so much', 'How have you been?', 'How was your trip?'_ and a few stuff siblings would want to ask after a long time for not seeing one of them.

"So," I tried explaining, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well-" Eileithyia tried to explain but Enyo cut her off short.

"We heard that you were going to rebuild this so called 'damn Argo' and I heard it took the creator almost 3 years for it to be finished."

"So," Hephaestus interrupted, "A dozen of Cyclopes and a Hundred Handed ones would take maybe a year to rebuild it."

"So," Ares added, "We have reinforcements."

"Also known as," Eileithyia added, "We're here to help."

"Aww." I looked at them and said, "Thank you so much guys, we could really use a lot of help."

"No problem little sis," Enyo replied with a grin, then she started looking at our table and scrambled from left to right, almost trying to find someone, "Where in the name of Zeus is Hebe?"

I looked at them sadly before I managed to mutter, "I've got a lot of explaining to do."

And so I did, I told them everything. From the time Oceanus and Morpheus kidnapped Hebe, to the dreams I had of her actually join the Titans' clan. I wanted to cry the whole time I was telling them about her, but I know I shouldn't. I told them I had a fight with her, and it was all because of Apollo. But I cut off short that subject and continued on telling them more about my adventures. From our visit to Selene's Island to our visit to Poseidon's Palace.

"I can't believe that girl!" Enyo snapped, "Gods, if I see that woman in the war, I'm going to slice her to bits and pieces!"

"Yes," Ares added, "and send that bastard to Tartarus!"

"Now now guys," I tried to defend Hebe, "maybe she had a reason."

"Her reason of having a dreadful past?" Eileithyia interrupted, "That's not a reason to me. She's just jealous that's what, because you're the one Mom and Dad chose to find the Fleece."

"But guys you don't understand." I added nervously, "Kronos _is _powerful with Hebe on his side."

"How can you say?" asked Hephaestus.

Suddenly, we were interrupted with Apollo walking up to us.

Apollo lit up an eyebrow, "Well this is a beautiful family reunion, well.. with the exception of _one _that is."

"Apollo." I warned and gave him a meaningful look.

"Oh, right." Apollo nodded and wrapped his right arm around my waist. "Sorry."

Eileithyia and Enyo stared at us in awe and stammered, "Y-you two? T-together?". I giggled on the way they stammered and nodded.

"About time!" Ares cheered.

"Are you kidding me? There has got to be a celebration!" Hephaestus added.

"Guys, it's not that much of a big deal. We just love each other, that's it." I reminded them.

"I can't believe," Eileithyia sniffed dramatically as a _fake tear_, yes actual _fakeness _rolled down from her eyes, "my little sis is growing up."

"Oh shut it Eileithyia," Enyo snapped, "That's too dramatic of you. Congrats you guys!"

"Thanks." I replied.

"So," Hephaestus interrupted, "should we get started?"

"Not yet," I replied, "we eat lunch first before traveling to Iolcus."

"But can't we just," Ares interrupted, "Use our transportation powers to get to Iolcus?"

"Not exactly." Apollo added, "You see, since Hebe has sided with the Titans, Kronos was able to get more strength that points out that the Gods are loosing more power than you think. Trust me, I've tried, and so did Thalia but it was useless. So, we'll have to do it the modern way. Traveling."

"Gods," Enyo interrupted, "you know I hate traveling."

"Can we all actually fit on your chariot, Apollo?" Eileithyia asked.

"Sure we will." Apollo nodded, "Just put it on Van mode and were off to Iolcus."

"Yeah but first," I interrupted as if they all must've missed a beat, "lunch."

"Right." Ares agreed and looked at our table, he frowned and said. "So, we meet again Perseus Jackson." I lit up an eye brow as I looked back at our table to see Percy glaring at Ares. "Ares." Percy muttered as if the word was poison.

I looked back and forth at them and asked, "Rivalry, I suppose?"

"He could've just died in the war!" Ares muffled as he moved their table next to us. "But don't expect me to sit with this Seaweed Brain."

I looked at Annabeth, as if gesturing her to tell me what the Hades are they actually fighting about. "See, the first time Percy met Ares, Ares gave Percy a bag. Then, when we arrived at the underworld to claim Percy's mom, there came the master bolt of Zeus on the bag Ares gave Percy. So specifically speaking, Ares half-likely stole the bolt from Zeus, because it wouldn't be fully since Gods are forbidden to steal powers from each other."

I put my hands on my hips. "Don't tell me this is one of your w_ar business_?"

"Of course it is!" Ares replied and also moved the seats. "There has to be war."

"But you knew that this war could've blasted the whole Cosmos into bits and pieces." I back fought.

"No different than Troy." Ares muffled. I rolled my eyes. "And besides, I'm the God of War."

"Touche." I said. "Anyways, guys meet my Brothers and Sisters."

"Well, hello there!" Eileithyia greeted delightfully as she shook hands with Percy and Annabeth. "Eileithyia, Goddess of Midwifery and Childbearing. Official Marriage Counselor of my Mother. Though, they call me minor, but still I fix marriage problems and plans weddings." Eileithyia looked at Percy and Annabeth while rubbing her temple. "Just in case you two gets married, call me when you need a wedding planner, okay?" Eileithyia winked at them while Percy and Annabeth blushed.

"Hey there!" Enyo greeted and shook hands with Percy and Annabeth. "Enyo, Goddess of War. The _minor _one as they say, but hey who could blame me? Zeus always pays attention to his goody tissue Goddess of War daughter _Athena. _Oh yeah, she's the favorite alright. Just because she came out from Dad's head, Gods." Enyo grieved then looked at Annabeth. "Oh sorry. Didn't mean to offend your mom, it's just ughh.. Nevermind. Dad's favorite is always Athena!" Enyo protested as she sank on her seat.

"You do know Dad doesn't choose favorites." I encouraged.

"Of course he does." Enyo barked. "Why do you think he chose you to get the Fleece? I'm not being all _Hebe. _Trust me little sis, I'm not mad at you. It's just, it doesn't seem fair that Dad has to choose favorites. No wonder I'm more closer to Mom than Dad."

"Well yeah, but usually we have those issues." Hephaestus interrupted in pain. I looked at Hephaestus and I read his body language. My poor brother was thrown off Olympus by either Mom or Dad, and now he has a limp and still all those other Gods call him _'not so beautiful'_. But I swear, his hands can make so many incredible things (including that totally awesome Yacht he made).

"Nice meeting you guys again." Hephaestus finally said.

We all sat on our table and waited for our orders. I realize we both ordered the whole same thing, so we had to cut off the other order and give it for free to someone else, but still pay for it. We talked, ate, shared some stories about this and that. Then came the most terrible thing they had to ask."

"Why did you and Hebe fight, by the way?" Enyo asked while munching on roast beef and mash potato.

I stammered and looked around, then I met Apollo's eyes. I don't know if he understood body language but at least I could have tried. I looked at him straight into his sky blue eyes, his intense eyes stared back at my blue oceanic eyes. As if asking him if I could tell them the truth. He nodded prospectively and I took a deep breath.

"She was jealous about me and Apollo being together." I said in a small voice.

"You do know that's normal with Hebe." Hephaestus said. "She has always been jealous. She's got Mom's attitude, and besides it's her dreadful past that puts her up to side with the Titans."

"I wanted to apologize to her." I blurted and they all stared at me in awe. "But it was too late." I lowered my head as I felt Apollo wrap his arms around me.

"Come on Thalia, let's go to the garden." Apollo told me.

"They have a garden here?" Ares asked in disbelief.

"Sure, don't listen to me. I told you they had a garden, but no, you're too stubborn to listen!" Enyo said.

"Why I ooughta-" Ares protested but Eileithyia who was always on the rescue cut off. "You guys are so embarrassing! Knock it off!"

"But-" Ares tried to protest but Eileithyia gave him a meaningful look. Ares frowned at Eileithyia and said, "I'm older!"

"Oh, who cares?" Enyo fought back.

The fight of Ares and Enyo faded off the background as Apollo lead me to the garden, surely there really was a garden. A beautiful one, it almost looked like the garden Dad made for Mom on their 130th Anniversary. A statue of Aphrodite holding a vase horizontally on a fountain flowed out with fresh water. A flock of fresh new flowers grew on the right side, and trees held shelter for birds and butterflies. It looked like a paradise to me, and I wonder if it was better to live here. No problems. No prophecies. No work. Just freedom. But we all know I can't have that.

Apollo lead me to the fountain and we both sat down. Then, that was the time I started to cry. I don't know why, but all I wanted that moment is to cry in Apollo's arms. He didn't even care less of his torso getting wet from my tears, we just laid there in silence as I sobbed into his chest.

"I wanted to..-" I managed to mutter through sobs but Apollo hushed me. He pulled away and cupped his hand on my chin.

"Thalia, look at me." Apollo said, and I oblige.

"It's not your fault. You know it isn't, it was meant for it to be that way." Apollo said then cupped his hand on my cheeks.

"Was it meant for her to side with the Titans?" I asked between sobs and muffling sounds.

"It is, after all what the Fates have wanted." Apollo said. "And what she wanted. Like I said, she has chosen her Fate."

"But she didn't know that her Fate was to die!" I tried to scream at Apollo. He looked at me in pain.

"Thalia please." Apollo pleaded, but I don't know what he was pleading for. Words cannot describe how he feels, so he just let actions show his affection. He leaned on to me and our lips met. I melted in to the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck. My hands played with his blonde thick hair. It has been a long time since we haven't kissed, because I was worrying too much, I didn't know what to do. I was worrying about everything. My Mom, My Sister, The Argo, The Fate of Olympus, everything.

We finally pulled away as we breathed for air. Apollo smiled at me and I smiled back at him. My tears faded away.

"See," Apollo said. "that's the Thalia I want to see. Happy and Carefree. Don't let your beauty melt to problems."

"Oh Apollo," I sighed. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Apollo chuckled huskily. "I know."

"I'm a mess without you." I admitted while giggling.

Apollo chuckled again. "But you're my beautiful mess." He leaned in to kiss my forehead. "I love you Thalia."

I smiled at him before giving him a quick peck on the lips. "I love you too Apollo."

He wrapped his arms around me, firmly securing me in his hug. As if I might let go. I rested on his chest as we sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"I miss her." I broke the silence. I didn't know what to say.

"Who?" Apollo asked. "Your Mom or Hebe?"

"Both of them." I replied. "Especially my Mom, I don't know what's happening to her right now. Probably getting more ill than before."

"Maybe you should find out." Apollo said as he brought out one of those mini bolts Dad gave me for emergency. This bolt was going to be the fourth bolt I'm going to use. And the last mini bolt is safe kept on my Golden Bag. I grabbed the bolt and saw Apollo standing up.

"Where are you going?" I asked, a bit afraid.

Apollo looked back. "I'm just going to give you some privacy. I know you don't want anyone standing in your way when talking with that bolt, so I laid out to the point to get back to our table."

"Oh, okay." I nodded. We walked up to me and kissed me on the lips before heading back to our table. I waited, and waited. Then I clicked the red button.

_TO BE CONTINUED.._

* * *

_Finally finished Chapter 16! Wow, I never knew I'd go this far! Sorry AGAIN for the late update, you know what school can do to me. TOO MUCH SCHOOL WILL KILL ME! LOL. =))_

_Anyway, thanks for reading oh and by the way, I'm asking for your choice people. Should the battle of the Gods and Titans be in New York city or on Mount Olympus? Oh, and by the way, you don't mind if I try skipping some days Thalia and the others make the Argo, because to honestly say, I don't know to build a ship, but I will be constructing some ideas on it, okay?_

_REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED. MORE REVIEWS, MEANS MORE CHAPTERS TO COME AND MORE SUSPENSE! \m/_

_-EMPG22HoPe \:D/  
_


	18. Chapter 17

**The Truth Underneath The Heart**

_So sorry AGAIN as always that I did not update quickly, because since Saturday to Sunday I was on Vacation, plus I wasn't able to write a few drafts for it in the week because I was writing a story about Travis and Katie, so it truly bought me a lot of time to forget writing for Truth Underneath The Heart. Awww :'(. But don't worry, I've been writing a few drafts since the Vacation, and here it is! By the way, remember how I told you that this story doesn't include Percy and Annabeth being a couple? Well, that's all going to change in this very chapter! ENJOY READING! _

_PS. I decided the battle should be on Mount Olympus, since my friends says it's cooler than in New York. Oh and I was inspired to write a Travis and Katie story from Noell-spyandDemter'sDaughter's story "The Meaning of Flowers. You should check it out, it's a pretty cute and romantic story. =D_

_

* * *

_The scene turned to the usual place my father would be. In his and Mother's room. I saw my Mother getting paler. her beautiful glow as goddess fading away like dust, burning her precious immortality. Beside her was my father who had tearful eyes, tears like a never ending fountain. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I feel so hopeless, with that 'Build-the-Argo-for-4-days' makes me feel I'm not going to make it. I need Pandora's jar, there's gotta be hope hiding under it somehow.

"Father." I managed to mutter through soft sobs. Father looked at me, his eyes still full of tears. He sniffed. "Thalia, dear. I was worrying about you. How have you been?"

"Hopeless, I suppose." I admitted warily. "But I'm doing fine."

"That's good to know." Father smiled at me then looked back at mother and sighed sadly.

"You miss her don't you?" I asked in pain.

"Every now and then, she would only wake by midnight. For a little while, then goes back to resting." Father sobbed. He took mother's hand and kissed it. "She's so precious to me. I regret leaving her in despair. I regret having affairs.."

"Father." I said. "You don't need to regret it. Look, you're here now. With her. What more can you do?"

"With her unconscious." Father said in pain. "If only I have been a good husband to her.. I would've.." He started to sob.

"Father, I'm sure Mother knows how concerned you are with her." I assured him. "Maybe in her dreams, she could see you being at her side all the time. She knows, Father."

My father looked at me and gave me a wary smile. That kind of smile whenever I defeat him in sword fight (trust me, we've done that and it's pretty obvious he's been going easy on me those times.)

"Your Mother and I are so lucky to have you Thalia." Father said as he smiled and looked at Mother. I blushed, never have I heard a compliment like that from my Father.

"So," Father said, trying to change the subject. "How's your quest?" I smiled and told him all the pretty cool stuff I've done during my days in the journey, and I also mentioned the dream I had how Mother got it and all the other stuff. But what kept me from blurting out to my father was my dream of Hebe completely siding with the titans, guess you know that.

"Did you have dreams of your sister Hebe there days?" Father asked curiously and full of concern. Hebe was Mother and Father's first child before Ares and Hephaestus for your information. Surely, they would still be concerned.

I don't know how I was going to explain this to my father. I can't just blurt out the sentence, _"Hebe decided to side with the titans, can you believe how stupid she is?". _That would be ungodly in so many levels.

"Let's just say..." I stammered nervously. "that that dream about Hebe was regretful." I don't know if my father understood what I said, but that electric gaze in his eyes seem to tell me that he understood . He sighed sadly and lowered his head. I heard soft sobs coming from him as I hear him trying to muffle through sobs. "My daughter.. my poor daughter.."

"Please." I started to sob as well. "If Mother finds out.."

"Your Mother will no nothing about this, Thalia." Father's voice strong and firm. And I did what he did. Giving him as well a strong and firm voice.

"This is dangerous Father. You do know that once a daughter of Zeus and Hera sides with the Titans uprising, the Gods will forcibly loose strength bit by bit."

"I will hold." Father muttered. "But until further notice, I will have a Council of the Gods with this matter. Are you getting any closer to the Fleece?"

"Close enough..." I said "although.."

"Ahh.. yes the curse." Father said thoughtfully. "Since Jason broke his promise to Medea, he was left to rot and die together with the Argo. Which leads for you to re-built the Argo for the healing process of the Fleece to work."

"Did you just read my mind?" I asked, pretty surprised.

"Well.. not all of it." Father blushed and I giggled. "By the way, have you seen your brother and sisters? They disappeared two days ago without my permission."

"Oh." I giggled once again. "They're with me. They said they'll be helping me re-build the Argo."

"Thank Gods." Father sighed in relief. "I swear to Hades, I'm going to ground them when they get home."

"Assuming they will." I said.

"Just be careful my dear.." Father said "I don't want you to end up like.. -" He started to sob.

"I will." I answered quickly. He didn't want me to end up like Hebe, I know. I would try to refrain from thinking of that.

"One last thing, Thalia." Father reminded me "We will have a serious talk about your relationship with Apollo the next time we meet. I've been seeing you two smooching around, and I'm not liking it. Do I make myself clear?"

I lowered my head and replied sadly. "Yes Father."

"Goodbye dear," Father bid his goodbye. "and good luck. Your Mother and I loves you so much."

"Love you too." I replied. Then, the bolt flew up to the sky, it blasted as thunder rolled from above. The next time I meet up with my Father, I'm gonna be Thalia-kabob for the Gods supper. Why do I have to talk to Father about it? Gods, how over protective that is. But I know he's only doing that because he can't accept the fact that his little princess (assuming he calls me that when I was six) is growing up now.

Suddenly, my musings were cut off by a loud roar coming from inside the restaurant. People were screaming, and as soon as I came to them, a huge figure appeared in front of me. His body was half-human half-bull and he was wearing a.. diaper?

_"ROOOOOAAAARRRRR!"_

I looked at my side to see a scared-to-death Eileithyia being comforted by a everything's-going-to-be-okay Hephaestus. Then on my other side was a ready-to-kick-some-Minotaur-butts Ares, Enyo, Apollo, Percy and Annabeth. People were yelling and screaming to death. The Mist didn't work on them, dammit.

"Percy, Annabeth! Get there people to safety!" I yelled at them.

"Got it!" Percy and Annabeth nodded as they swiftly took the mortals outside the restaurant.

"Hey beef face!" I yelled at Minotaur as I brought out my pen and uncapped it. An 18 inch celestial bronze sword glistened through the light of the Chandeliers above.

"Oh yeah! Go get him sister!" Ares barked and I grinned but the Minotaur wasn't very happy. It pointed it's horns at me and charged, surely I'm not wearing red am I? I leaped aside and the Minotaur went straight _Ka-boogsh_ in the kitchen. I looked at Enyo and Ares and gestured them to charge. They did but the Minotaur hopped back to his feet with hamburgers stuck on each of his horns. Enyo started to crack up while yelling taunts at the Minotaur which made the Minotaur stir crazy mad at Enyo.

"Enyo, shut up!" I yelled but she just kept on laughing while the Minotaur roared and charged at Enyo. I have to save her sorry ass and run up to her so I could push her aside. I thrust my sword onto the Minotaur but it flinched and dodged my attack.

"I'll go around back and see if I can get him to his weak spot. Distract that thing!" Ares commanded and I nodded as Ares took off and went around back the Minotaur.

I glared at the Minotaur, "You dare come here? Look big guy, I've got a tough day so if you don't get the Hades out of here, prepare to say hello to Tartarus!" I growled as I charged at the Minotaur, and it charged at me as well. How the Hades did this get here anyway?

"He was sent here from someone in the Underworld." Hephaestus answered, as if reading my mind.

I slashed a cut on the Minotaur's face. "Surely, Uncle Hades wouldn't summon this thing?"

"Typically not." Hephaestus replied. "No, somewhere deeper in the Underworld. Like..." The Minotaur charged at me, when I leaped aside, he left a cut on my right arm.

"Tartarus!" I barked violently at the scene of my cut.

"That's it! Tartarus!" Hephaestus said.

_"ROOOOOAAAAARRRR!"_

"Ares! Where in the name of-?" I tried to yell as turned from left to right to find Ares. But I was stopped again from the roar of Minotaur.

Suddenly, three Golden Arrows came from above that was going to hit the Minotaur by Apollo, but then it stopped abruptly and feel on the marble floor. The Minotaur flinched and looked at my back. I turned on my back to see a girl who faced her hand on the Minotaur, a golden glow coloring her hand from stopping the Minotaur and the arrows. She was wearing a black toga, an opal necklace, black high heels, dark makeup, and omega earrings (Greek alphabet). I glared at her and she grinned at me.

"Be gone!" she commanded the Minotaur as the Minotaur disappeared in a shimmer of gold. I saw Ares glaring at the girl in front of us. with Enyo, Hephaestus and Eileithyia doing the same.

The girl laughed lowly. "We meet again sister."

"Hebe." I said, the name poison to my mouth. She has guts showing up here.

"My, isn't this a wonderful family reunion. All siblings in one. How dramatic." Hebe said sarcastically.

"Abruptly one isn't a sibling. Guess you know who she is." Enyo taunted.

Hebe laughed. "Of course, of course. I've got my own family from below."

"You have guts to show up here, for a traitor who's jealous over her own sister for having Apollo." I mocked grimly.

"And _you _have guts trying to find the Fleece when you already know, you've got no hope." Hebe fought back.

"Because I care. Unlike somebody who doesn't care even for the sake of her Mother and Olympus!" I taunted.

"Olympus doesn't care about me, Thalia. Especially our Mother. They don't care the slightest of the minor gods!" Hebe mocked and thunder shook from above.

"Hebe, you've been tempted! And you listened to him like an idiot!" Ares barked, thunder shook again, even louder. The sky turned gray, rain started to fall from the heavens.

"Because he was right!" Hebe yelled. "I will not fool myself for serving the Gods! I now serve our Grandfather, Kronos!"

"You're crazy!" Hephaestus mocked. "You don't even care a bit about Mother! You know how gravely ill she is!"

"Who. Cares?" Hebe mocked grimly. "Let her suffer! She deserves it for forgetting about who's the daughter that should find the Fleece!" Thunder and Lightening roared violently from above, the rain and wind blew hard it ruined that beautiful garden I was a few minutes ago. Father was getting angry, and he would've done it sooner to kill Hebe if she didn't stop talking.

"That doesn't scare me anymore Father!" Hebe taunted at the sky as a thunderbolt landed beside Hebe that blasted violently.

"Hebe, what happened to you?" Eileithyia asked in a corner. "Why have you become like this?"

"Maybe you all should blame your little sister Thalia that made me do this. The Gods are selfish." Hebe said, glaring at each and everyone of us. "Kronos will succeed. The Gods will be the next ones trapped in the deepest depths of Tartarus. The Titans will soon be given justice!"

"Then let's do it here and then." I protested. "Fight me now, Hebe." I clenched my sword, ready to fight.

Hebe smirked. "The battle will have to wait dear sister-"

"I'm not your sister." I mocked.

"_Thalia,_" Hebe corrected grimly. "She turned around and walked up to the ruined garden that was trashed by the storm. "We will meet again at the Winter Solstice. When Mother.. _dies._" Then, just like that, she disappeared.

I gripped my sword, I swear to the Gods when I see her face, she's going to be the one sent to the deepest depths of Tartarus.

"The nerve of that girl showing up here!" barked Enyo as she threw her sword somewhere that luckily didn't hit anybody.

"Let her be." I told her. "She chose her own fate."

"I bet she'll be crying back to us when she realize how wrong she is." Hephaestus remarked.

"She's going to really get it when I see her again!" Ares growled.

""How could she?" Eileithyia started to cry. I know she has been really close to Hebe when they were young. They were the ones who helps Mother plot plans to demolish Father's affairs. Now Hebe rebelled which leaves my poor loving sister Eileithyia crying.

"Come on." I comforted her. "We've got a lot of things to do."

Percy and Annabeth soon entered the ruined restaurant. "Is that fury jerk dead already?" Annabeth asked, searching for the Minotaur, ready to fight when the Minotaur would just pop out of nowhere.

"He'll be back." Enyo gripped a chair that was almost burning from Enyo's touch. "He'll be back with that bastard sister of ours."

"Why? Did she come here?" Percy asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"She came her?" Annabeth asked, her face getting red from rage. "You should've called me to kill that traitor!"

"Your boldness is commendable." I remarked. "Still, Hebe is more powerful than she is from now. Take note of that."

"I don't care if I die fighting for Olympus!" Annabeth growled. "As long as that woman's dead, I'd be more happy!"

"Come on Annabeth," Percy comforted her. "you need to relax."

"B-but.." Annabeth stammered.

Percy gave Annabeth a peck on the lips and we all gasped. "For me?"

Annabeth smiled and also gave Percy a peck on the lips. "Alright."

My eye twitched, but then I smirked playfully at them. "Well it's about time!"

"Took you two long enough to." Apollo added while wrapping his arms around me, and me resting on his head. "Alright, everybody in the van, right around back in the garden."

"What in the-" Ares stammered and Percy smirked. "Jealous, Ares?"

"Shut up, Seaweed boy!" Ares barked and marched out to the garden together with Enyo and Eileithyia.

"Congratulations you two." Hephaestus told them and they both blushed as Hephaestus with Percy and Annabeth headed for the van. Leaving me and Apollo alone. We stood there in silence, as my head filled with thoughts while staring blankly at a beautiful Ancient Mosaic of the twelve Olympians. While I was staring at the Mosaic, I felt something that I knew was always there for me. I know it's also Apollo, but there's just something else.

I ran my fingers through my necklace. A golden necklace made by my brother Hephaestus. A family portrait of Mother and Father together with my real siblings. On the left side was Eileithyia, Enyo and Ares. On the middle was Mother and Father. On the right side was Hephaestus, Me and Hebe. I remembered the first time Father gave this to me when I last visited Olympus and depart for the Fleece. I remembered the very last time I saw my Mother in real life again. And I've been worrying so much about almost everything I almost forgot about this necklace. This necklace was my lucky charm. I didn't know what I'd do without it.

Apollo kissed my head as he muffled through my hair. "You feeling alright?"

I gave him a sad smile. "Yeah."

"Liar." Apollo said and I frowned at him. But he just smirked at me and crashed his lips onto mine. I melted into the kiss as I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. My hands playing with thick blonde hair. We pulled away from each other as soon as we needed air. Apollo smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"You know." I told him, still in his arms. "I wonder why you couldn't leave me like you do to those other girls in the myths."

Apollo stroked my cheek. "Because you're different."

"How different?" I asked him.

"Eros has never let me fall in love with a girl like you Thalia. I'm willing to take a chance with you. You're beautiful, sweet, content, loving, kind and everything I have ever wanted from a girl. And I never knew I'd find that girl in you Thalia." Apollo told me and I blushed. Like total Aple deep blush.

"And you," Apollo said. "I wonder why you couldn't even leave me when you know I've been a playboy?"

"Like you said," I replied. "You're willing to take a chance with me and you've succeeded. Although once you did with Hebe.."

"Thalia," Apollo said, his voice strong and firm. "it was a mistake. Hebe tempted me by making me drink this some kind of potion back in Selene's Island to fall for her, luckily it was a short term attraction because I never wanted her anymore. Thalia, please you gotta believe."

"I believe you, it's just that.." I stammered. "You.."

"Thalia," Apollo said. "I love you and only you. No girl, not even Mona Lisa or Aphrodite herself is going to replace you. You'll always be mine. And I'll always be yours. I'm not leaving you Thalia, just like that. No, I will love you Thalia and that will last."

I smiled at him as a tear fell from my eye. "I love you too Apollo." He smiled at me and gave me the sweetest kiss he has ever done to me. All problems melted away for a little while (sort of). My Mother, Hebe, The Fleece. Everything. And for once, I knew that that necklace Father gifted me really meant _luck _once you wear it.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_

* * *

_

_Aww! Such a sweet ending for Chapter 17! Brace yourself for Chapter 18, because they're going to start building the Argo. Kick butt some Greek Mythological monsters as they complete the healing process of the Golden Fleece. I made this Chapter pretty catchy since Hebe appeared abruptly here which was a really good idea I've made up. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviews please!_

_-EMPG22HoPe \:D/_


	19. Chapter 18

**The Truth Underneath The Heart**

_Chapter 18. Sorry for the late_ update. _I was getting the writer's block all the time and I couldn't think of anything to write. So please bare with me if this chapter is the most boring-ist chapter you've read out of all the chapters in this story. And another excuse for not updating is because my Mid-term exam is this October and I have to study. And I am already starting to prepare my 50,000 word novel for the National Novel Writing Month, I'm an official participant. If you want to join, you can simply go to . So so sorry guys. Please oh please forgive me. But I do have a surprise for you guys in this chapter. You're going to go, Awww when you read it, I guess. Still, I hope you'll like-slash-enjoy this 18th Chapter. :]_

**

* * *

**"Hey you two!" Ares interrupted abruptly from the garden. Me and Apollo pulled away from each other and blushed. I looked at Ares and saw that Enyo, Hephaestus and Eileithyia were also looking at us. My sisters giggled, Hephaestus chuckled, and my brother Ares crossed his arms on his chest dramatically as he starts to tap his right foot impatiently. "Are you two going to smooch all day or are you two going to get in the car and save our Mother's thread of life before Atropos cuts it off short?"

"We're coming!" Apollo yelled at Ares and he frowned lightly and stepped inside the van. "Well, you'd better!" Ares added. Enyo and Eilehtyia giggled and went inside together with Hephaestus who was making fun of our brother's little expression there when he sees me kissing Apollo.

Apollo was once an enemy of Ares. They mutually like the same goddess. When Ares likes Aphrodite, Apollo likes Aphrodite. When Apollo likes Persephone, Ares likes Persephone. They don't pretty much get along, but maybe for once Ares thought that finally he'll dig the other goddesses _solo _now that Apollo has me. Apollo lead me out of the restaurant and into the garden. We both got in the van.

"You two make a great couple." Eileithyia giggled. "I'd be glad to be your Wedding Planner!"

"You say that to every couple you see." Hephaestus commented and Eileithyia frowned lightly but soon beamed up with a beautiful smile on her face. She turned to Hephaestus. "Of course I do! I'm the Goddess of Counseling and Midwifery, surely I'm present _is as _a Wedding Planner."

"And I wonder why you don't say that in front of Ares and Aphrodite." Hephaestus grimaced and Eileithyia fell silent as she thought about it. She started, "I didn't want to offend you of course."

"Right.." Hephaestus said slowly. Eileithyia smiled. "Cheer up brother! There are so many fishes in the sea!"

"I want a Goddess. Not a fish." Hephaestus added.

"Geez," Eileithyia flinched jokingly, "it was just an exaggeration. No need to take things literally brother." Eileithyia coughed, as if she must have remembered something she needed to continue. And she did. "Oh yes, as I was saying." Eileithyia turned to me and Apollo, which is for your information we were both riding shot gun on the front seat. "Glad to be at service as you two's Wedding Planner."

"That is," I started, my voice cracked, "if _someone _agrees of the Marriage." Everyone lit up an eye brow except Apollo who was staring out front, looking at a fountain of Cupid and Psyche.

"What do you mean?" Enyo asked and I sighed.

"I once dreamed of Mother and Father talking, you know how my dreams are. They're all real." I told them. "Anyway, they were talking about Me and Apollo's relationship. Mother says she doesn't approve of Me and Apollo's love because she thinks he'll break my heart like he did to Hebe and all the other various affairs he had with mortals and goddesses. Father thinks it's okay, but I bet he's still thinking about it. The last time Me and Father talked, he told me we would talk about Me and Apollo's relationship the next time we meet or talk."

The van suddenly fell silent after I said the last sentence. Apollo was gripping the wheel as his knuckles turned white, as if mad at somebody. Hopefully mad at me.

"Maybe they just can't accept the fact that their little girl is growing up." Enyo broke the silence. "You know how Mother and Father are, they're over protective and they will never let anything bad happen to you."

"But they could have at least understood." I muttered mockingly. "This was the only time I felt love and they want to that love away from me."

"Thalia," Hephaestus said calmly, "you know yourself that you have been loved."

I snapped. "When Father turned me into a tree, I wasn't!" They all flinched. Silence again. No sound except the sudden rush of the air condition inside the van and the quiet songs of crickets in the garden.

I saw Ares shook his head. "You never knew what Mother felt when Father turned you into a tree." Suddenly, everyone in the van started to stare in awe at Ares. What's this? Ares concerned? This is what you call Olympian Gossip. Was maybe the things My siblings, or most especially Hephaestus was thinking. But it was different. A whole different side of Ares. As if he's transformed into something more of the opposite of his power. Calmness. Peace. Silence.

Ares continued, "After Father turned you into a tree, Mother locked herself in her room. Heph made it for her, the gold-orange doors were perfectly crafted for her privacy. The locks are only opened by Heph and no else, even Father can't open them. She never let anyone in, even her maids she wouldn't. Even Heph, though Heph respects that because Heph knows she wants to be alone."

"The only times she left her room is when she comes to visit your tree." Hephaestus continued for Ares and he nodded, "She doesn't eat her Ambrosia or Nectar. She barely gets out of that room. She was so depressed that she would just let Father turn you into a tree. Even if Father did, he tried his best to get Mother out of the room. Once, Father tried to transport into Mother's room. He tried to seduce her, making her leave the room and get back to their own chambers. But Mother resisted him, she still can't get her anger off of Father for turning you into a tree."

Enyo continued, "The last time Mother visited your tree, two demi-gods saw her lying on the ground pale and lifeless. They brought Mother to the intermarry and tended her well. When Dionysus found out about it, he Iris Messaged Father and told him that Mother was in Camp Half-Blood. Father was so angry, he sent a thunderstorm off in California and Kentucky. When Mother was brought back to Olympus, Father never left her side. That was the only time Father realized, he shouldn't have turned you into a tree. Because it was the only thing that depressed Mother."

"The bottom line is," Eileithyia cut through, "you were _always _loved."

"I don't think so." I muttered blankly.

"Just think about it, okay?" Ares requested, in fact it was more of a command than a request.

"Okay. Whatever." I said and faced Apollo. "Can we go now?"

Apollo nodded. "It's for the best." He started the ignition, and in a few minutes we were riding Sky high above Greece.

As we rode, no one said a word after the _calm argument _with my siblings. Well, it wasn't really much of a big argument. More like uhh.. How do you put it? Oh, never mind. Like always, a goddess always gets stresses and problems. Including family_. Including her duties. _My duty. My impossible duty. To re-build the ancient Argo sailed by the Argonauts who searched for the Golden Fleece. When the Argo is re-built, we can get the Golden Fleece because it is now free from the curse of Jason. For a mortal like you, you couldn't even deal with a Minotaur who wears a diaper.

We traveled for 4 hours straight without a stop. I don't even know where in Hades does Apollo get the gas for his chariot. Wait scratch that. _Golden Van_. Anyway, despite the fervent temperature inside the Van, even though it's air conditioned, I felt the sudden hot rush of anger cross through me. I still can't get over seeing that no good sister of mine who even has the guts to show up for the Gods sake. No matter how Apollo comforts me about leaving her off short and save the tantrum for the Winter Solstice, there is no way for me to stop my unpredictable aftermath anger over her.

The way she mocked mother. The way she thinks the Titans will be the next rulers of the 21st Century. The look of distaste on her face. I wonder why Mother and Father would even took pity on that girl. I also wonder what her husband is thinking right now that he knows his wife is siding with the Titans. Poor Hercules. With all these thoughts and problems in my mind, I couldn't help but crash on a bunk right now and fall asleep. Unfortunately, you can't just pull out a bunk inside a van right? I slumped on my shotgun seat, my eyes felt dazed and blurry, forcing me to close them. In fact, I did close them.

My dream was blurry and yet slightly dark. Then I had the sudden fervent feeling in my dream, or is it just my body feeling the hot temperature in the Van? No, it can't be. My body is perfectly freezing inside the Van, but in my mind and dream, it's as if something is burning inside.

"I did my best, Grandpa." A familiar voice said.

"Not good enough child." A man's voice said. His voice was ancient. Strong and firm. Loud and Murderous. "You have to do better than that."

"But.. I-" The girl stammered. "I just needed to talk to them."

"But did you, however thought about vaporizing them first?" The man's voice raised.

"I-.." The girl faltered.

The scene shifted. A girl wearing a black toga with high heels and Black glossy hair sat on a black fountain of fire. Standing before her was a man in his true form, wait scratch that, _Titan Form. _Kronos. His golden eyes swayed up and down, as if searching something the girl. Oh and for your godly information, the girl is my bastard sister, Hebe thank you very much.

"Enough of this." Kronos groaned.

"I'm sorry." Hebe blurted.

"It's alright child." Kronos sighed. "You _will _get your chance with your sister. You _will _end the reign of the Gods. You _will _be an Olympian God."

"When?"

Kronos stared from a distant then suddenly smirked. "Soon. We will rule Gaea once again, together with your Grandmother."

"Yeah.. about that." Hebe faltered and frowned a bit. "I haven't seen my Grandmother yet."

Kronos lit up an eye brow. "Well, I apologize. She's still busy recruiting Armies."

"Didn't half the army you had on the last war like burst into a billion dusts?" Hebe asked with a smirk on her face and Kronos face darkened that made Hebe wished she hadn't said that.

"There will be more." Kronos said. "Some have recruited so Ancient monsters that the Gods won't even remember what damage it will do to their precious Olympus and this time.."

He paused and waved a hand as a flickering moving image of the Empire State Building being attacked by unfamiliar Mythological monsters and Titans showed. Twelve chariots circled the top of the building. Thunder and Lightening rumbled together from the twelve chariots above. Silver and Gold arrows flew from two chariots up to the monsters. Monsters marched up to the Empire State Building. There were probably a million of them. And there were only a thousand of Demi-gods trying to defeat each and everyone of them. Satyrs played their reed pipes to slow down the other monsters. Centaurs kicked butt some hell hounds A huge pack of Cyclopes were demolishing some Harpies but they couldn't hold them off.

"We will _not _fail."

I woke up with a start. My body was freezing. Of course I was freezing, we were Air conditioned and it was snowing outside like a blizzard is attacking Greece unpredictably. Apollo was still driving, but he didn't look at me. I looked back to see everyone was asleep. I didn't know why. Then I turned back forward and sighed. I saw Apollo lit up an eye brow and he looked at me with a smile. With that kind of handsome smile? A mortal girl would've melted even if it was freezing cold outside. I smiled back.

He put his right hand on my left and squeezed it. "You okay?"

I nodded and lowered my head. I cannot, not in a million years will I forget that image Kronos had shown to Hebe in my dream. Where were the mortals? They couldn't they just have what, killed them just like that? It was not pleasing to the eyes. The Enemy army was far much greater than the defenders.

"Is something bothering you?" Apollo asked me with sympathy.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"Tell me, what's wrong?"

I sighed and began to tell him slowly what I saw in my dream. It was too horrible just thinking about. When I finished, his face darkened with fear. I know he can foresee this. Of course he can foresee it, he's the God of Prophecies.

"C-can you foresee this happening?" I asked him and he shook his head. I looked at him confused. "Seriously?"

"I'm serious." Apollo told me. "My powers are draining and I know yours is too."

He's right. My powers _are _draining. I've been crying a lot too much. My temper is going over the next level. I wasn't thinking straight anymore. I didn't even know what to do do. I was too afraid. Afraid that I would fail my Mother especially my Family. I would be afraid that we'd be sent to Tartarus. _I was weak._ Where was that kind of courage I had when I last left Olympus? It was all gone.

_Shall the fleece not heal the Queen of the Gods. Di Immortals loosing their strength against the odds. _Phrases rang in my head from the prophecy. It was almost the Winter Solstice. My Mother was loosing her power. And so are the other Gods. We were loosing our strength to fight Kronos. Which is _bad. _

Apollo sensed my worry. I know he does. I can read his emotions. He was worried, not for the Fate of Olympus. He was worried about _me. _He parked the van on a side cloud.

"Thalia," He started. "I don't want you to feel to hopeless. I know we're going to make it. We'll make it in time to heal your Mother. I swear to it. We've got a hundred hands of Cyclopes helping us, including Hephaestus. I just know we're going to make it."

Coming from him, I wish it were. His words were so warm like Honey on Pancake. He felt so calm and cool, despite the fact that _I know _for one he's just showing off to make me forget about some stupid problem. Which is for your information a major problem rather than a stupid one.

"Hey," He cut me off in between muses. "you know the song 'Keep Holding On'? The Glee version?"

I looked at him confused. Now is not the time for for songs. But I nodded. Of course I know that song. That song is the best. I wonder why a few Glee people don't actually _Glee _about that song so much.

"I want you to sing it with me." Apollo smiled at me and my jaw dropped as I shook my head reluctantly.

"No way.." I told him. "You know I don't sing." _Total lie._ Yes, I do sing. But _not _in public. I was ten years old that time okay?

"I know you sing." He smirked at me. "I spied on you when you were Ten." Stupid God of Prophecies and Truths.

"My voice is broke." I told him. "There's no way you're making me sing."

"Oh come on." Apollo flipped up a disc and inserted it on his radio. The song started playing. The intro with the Choir humming.

"Apollo." I warned.

"Come on. It'll be fun. You start." Apollo told me.

I sighed. "_You're not alone. __Together we stand. __I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand"_

Apollo continued. "_When it gets cold and it feels like the end. There's no place to go you know I won't give in." _I blushed with that line.

_"No I won't give in." _We both sang. _"Keep holding on. Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong. Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you."_

_"There's nothing you could say, Nothing you could do." _We sang._ "There's no other way when it comes to the truth, so keep holding on. Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through."_

_"So far away, I wish you were here." _Apollo sang. _"Before it's too late, this could all disappear."_

_"Before the doors close, it comes to an end." _I joined him. _"With you by my side I will fight and defend." _

Apollo held my hand and I smiled. _"I'll fight and defend. Yeah yeah."_

_"Keep holding on. Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong. Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you."_

We sang. _There's nothing you can say. Nothing you could do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth, so keep holding on. Cause you know we'll make through, we'll make it through."_

_"Hear me when I say when I say I believe." _I sang.

Apollo sang as his eyes stared straight into mine. _"Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny."_

I joined him. _"Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."_

We sang the chorus again with all our hearts. I have never felt so relaxed in my entire life. Singing a song with Apollo is like having that hot spa on Olympus where all problems would go away. Including those major problems. I don't even know what the Hades is my problem now. Apollo has the power to heal problems through music. And I know for sure, he's really good at it.

When we finished, I sighed in relief as our foreheads met. Apollo smiled at me and pressed his lips onto mine. I smiled in the kiss and wrapped my arms around him. He was _the best boyfriend_, ever.

"Ehem." Someone coughed behind our back. We pulled away quickly and looked behind our back to see everyone was awake and giggling about the kiss except Ares who was glaring at Apollo.

"As far as I accept your intentional _feelings _for my sister, I still hate you you know." Ares baffled lowly.

"I know." Apollo said with a smirk. Ares frowned and slumped back on his seat.

"So umm.." Hephaestus said, holding back a chuckle. "Are we in Iolcus now?"

"Yup." Apollo nodded and I looked at him with brows raised.

"We are?" I asked him in disbelief.

"Yeah." Apollo winked at me. "Why do you I parked the van here?"

"We're parked in a side cloud-" I stopped abruptly when I saw my surrounding. We were parked beside an Oak Tree and before us was the Sea.

"Seriously, you _did _not realize we're already in Iolcus?" Eileithyia asked in disbelief. Maybe I was too caught up in our song that I never even gave thought about my surroundings.

"Well." I gestured them. "Don't just sit there and slump all afternoon. We've got an Argo to re-build."

_TO BE CONTINUED.._

_

* * *

_

_Okay, so maybe they didn't make the Argo on this chapter. But, maybe on Chapter 19? Hopefully. Thanks for reading guys! Sorry again for the late update. Too busy studying and too busy preparing for National Novel Writing Month. I hope you guys enjoyed it._

_Reviews are highly appreciated. Any suggestions may do. Reviews makes me feel inspired, the more the reviews the more I write creatively. :]_

_-EMPG22HoPe \:D/_


End file.
